Nada Es Lo Que Parece
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Ella siempre pensó que tenía un hueco en su alma, como si algo le faltara... Pero nunca le prestó importancia, hasta que su vida dio un giro tremendo; haciendo que se cuestione a sí misma quién era y qué hacía en Hinomachi. - ¿Quién eres? - Creo que ya te diste cuenta de tu verdadera naturaleza, hija... [Advertencia: Universo Alterno] [M por contenido sexual]
1. Chapter 1

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**.**

_*Todos estamos muertos cuando nacemos, el final está decidido antes del comienzo*_

**.**

**Capítulo I**

Cambio

**.**

El humo la rodeaba. Podía respirarlo. El dióxido de carbono colándose por su nariz y llegando hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Desde siempre había odiado ese olor, pero no sabía la razón exacta. Siempre era lo mismo. Soñaba que estaba en un lugar desconocido y lleno de humo. Y después despertaba con la respiración entrecortada. Se sentía tan real.

Pero esta vez fue distinto. No recordaba con exactitud el lugar, pero sabía que había estado ahí antes de alguna manera. Aunque el denso humo no la dejaba ver con claridad, estaba segura que era un lugar amplio. Una sala o una habitación muy grande. Ella, en su sueño, aguantó la respiración mientras se hacía paso por el fuego. _¿Fuego?_ En sus sueños anteriores no había habido fuego. Esta vez sí. Las largas llamas de color rojizo la rodeaban cada vez más. Ella estaba consciente de que todo lo que estaba pasando no era verdad; pero, ¿y si de verdad había ocurrido? Siempre había leído que los sueños tienen un significado mayor del que uno piensa, pero ella nunca le había tomado mucha importancia. Este pensamiento la tuvo inquieta. ¿Y qué si había pasado? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

Yumi sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan absurdos. _Bah, como si eso fuera a pasarme. Estoy volviéndome loca..._

Estaba en medio de unos escombros. Miró a sus pies. Ni siquiera podía ver el suelo con claridad. Todo empezaba a adquirir una forma borrosa. El humo ya había empezado a afectar su vista. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y sintió el piso un poco extraño a pesar de estar usando zapatillas. Agudizó el oído, y sintió como la madera rechinaba tétricamente. Esto no le estaba gustando del todo. Algo estaba mal con ese piso.

Escuchó unas pisadas fuertes a lo lejos. _¿Una persona, un monstruo?,_ Yumi se preguntaba a sí misma dormida. No lo sabía, pero quería saberlo.

—¿Quién eres?— ella preguntó, cuando finalmente vio una figura negra aparecer en su campo de visión.

Cuando Yumi escuchó el familiar pitido de su alarma, dio un suspiro en rendición mientras abría sus brillantes orbes con pesadez. Nunca antes habían ocurrido cosas tan extrañas en sus sueños. La figura de negro había sido algo completamente nuevo, al igual que la madera rechinante. Sacó su celular bajo la almohada para revisar la hora. Eran exactamente las 7:03 am. Ya podía escuchar a los pajaritos cantar a fuera en su pequeño jardín.

Siempre que se levantaba a esas horas, se sentía aún muy cansada. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, esa mañana no fue así. Se sentía incluso un poco más viva. Últimamente había tenido problemas para dormir. Se quedaba mirando el techo de su habitación como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo hasta que su reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. A veces ayudaba leer. Esa noche se había quedado leyendo _Días Eternos_. Al poco rato le quitó importancia. Sintió su piel erizarse, y se tapó hasta la nariz con la sábana. Había dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta y ahora la brisa fría de la mañana acariciaba su cuerpo caliente.

Yumi aún estaba intrigada por saber quién era el encapuchado. Se moría de curiosidad. Estaba empezando a creer más en las supersticiones de las que hablaba Tsunade a veces. Y pensar en su profesora le hizo recordar que hoy la vería. Tsunade era como su tutora y su figura materna.

Su tutora porque le enseñaba todo lo que ella debía de saber, y su madre porque era muy pendiente de su vida. Después de la muerte de su verdadera madre, su papá se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con ella hasta el punto que ahora tenía que ser educada en casa. Tsunade terminó siendo un 2 en 1. Tsunade fue quien la ayudó desde que tenía memoria, era como una segunda mamá. A veces, su papá odiaba que Yumi considere a su tutora como su madre; pero no podía culparla. Yumi solo tenía un vago recuerdo de su madre, y eran sus deliciosas galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Ah, y su sonrisa de Colgate que ella no había podido heredar.

En realidad, esto no le afectó mucho. Recordaba muy poco de lo que solía hacer en el colegio, y tampoco recordaba haber hecho amistades muy significantes. Lo que no se acordaba acerca de las escuelas, lo leía en los libros. Yumi era una ávida lectora.

—¡Yumi! ¡Tsunade llegará temprano hoy!— escuchó decir a su papá al otro lado de la puerta.

Su papá tenía que realizar un viaje muy importante, a pesar de que era fin de semana y él le había prometido que ya no saldría de viaje durante los fines de semana para pasarlos juntos. Ese día, solo podrían conversar durante la hora del desayuno.

—Princesa, es hora de levantarse.— dijo Akira Yamashita, entrando a su pequeña habitación con una sonrisa.

Akira estaba muy orgulloso de su hija. Tras haber perdido a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo; solo le quedaba a su hija, a quien también amaba por igual. No dejaría que nada malo le pase. Se había puesto nuevas metas; entre ellas darle una mejor calidad de vida a Yumi, aunque eso signifique hacer algunos sacrificios. Siempre veía a su hija con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, pero sabía que ella también tenía sus pequeños caprichos. Entre muchos, remodelar su habitación.

Su habitación era la más pequeña de toda la casa. Originalmente había sido un pequeño estudio que él mismo había utilizado antes de que ella naciera. Lo habían remodelado para que sea la habitación de la nueva integrante de los Yamashita. Le habían puesto un closet de color blanco con flores, un mini estante para sus preciados libros y un escritorio para que haga las tareas. Habían cambiado el aburrido tono gris de la habitación a un rosa pálido. El año pasado su papá recién había accedido a ponerle una pequeña televisión.

Pero Yumi ya no era una niñita de siete años que seguía todo al pie de la letra y creía en todo lo que le decían sus padres. No, era una chica de 17 años que seguía tendencias de moda (en su caso este nuevo estilo denominado _grunge_) y cuyo color favorito obviamente ya no era rosa como el de todas las niñitas de inicial.

—Buenos días pa.— saludó ella, con una somnolienta sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. —Uhm, ¡panqueques!

—Solo para los dos. Con nutella extra.— le respondió su papá, acariciando su cabello negro después de dejar la bandeja sobre las piernas de su hija.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo. Su papá de nuevo se disculpó porque tendría que viajar de nuevo, pero le aseguró que sería el último viaje del mes. Le comentó también que su jefe le había aumentado el sueldo y que tenía una sorpresa para ella cuando haya regresado. Yumi, aún con manchas de nutella en sus labios, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá cuando él le dijo que ya era hora de que él se vaya.

—Suerte en tu viaje papá.— le dijo mientras que le daba un abrazo de despedida.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre. Fueron dos tocadas largas, con una pausa corta entre ambas. La única persona que tocaba el timbre de esa manera era Tsunade. Yumi salió corriendo al recibidor aún descalza y con piyama para recibir a su tutora, a quien no veía desde la semana pasada. Akira se quedó observando al par de mujeres desde la puerta de la cocina para no interrumpirlas. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de ésta y fue a su habitación para recoger sus maletas.

—Tsunade, ¿qué tal te fue en la capital?

—Compré cosas muy útiles. Algunas las utilizaremos en la clase de hoy.

Akira cerró su maleta y bajó las escaleras, para encontrarse con ambas mujeres. Asintió levemente con la cabeza al ver a Tsunade, en forma de saludo. Tsunade hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno señoritas, las dejo que mi vuelo sale en un par de horas y el tráfico hacia el aeropuerto debe estar horrible.

—No te olvides de llamar papá.— le pidió Yumi, mientras que le volvía a dar un gran abrazo.

—Llamaré cuando llegue.— le respondió él, depositando un cariñoso beso en su pálida frente. —Tsunade, le haré un depósito en su cuenta bancaria ni bien llegue a la capital. Gracias por hacerse un tiempo para cuidar a Yumi.

—Todo por Yumi, señor. Que tenga un buen viaje.

Akira tomó las llaves que colgaban al costado del recibidor y cerró la puerta principal detrás de él. Algo extraño pasaba con Tsunade, pensó. Había notado un atisbo extraño en su aura. Pero a los pocos segundos, le restó importancia. Supuso que solo había tenido una mala mañana como cualquier otra persona.

.

Yumi tenía la respiración entrecortada. Tsunade se había vuelto loca o ella simplemente no había visto el golpe. Después de hacer un repaso de la Revolución Francesa y revisar unas reglas gramaticales, había llegado la hora de defensa personal. Como todos los días en la tarde, salían al jardín en sus ropas deportivas y Tsunade la hacía trabajar al 100%.

Ese día habían arrancado con un calentamiento normal. Fueron 50 planchas, 100 abdominales y 80 sentadillas. Y después habían hecho unos ejercicios de estiramiento que a Yumi le parecieron espantosos. No había dicho nada para que Tsunade le haga hacer más.

Después le había hecho correr por todo el patio, saltar, patear, golpear. Y finalmente, Tsunade la había retado a un pequeño round. Yumi sabía que nada bueno de ahí. A pesar de que Tsunade era de la edad de su papá, estaba segura que era más o incluso más fuerte que él. Sus tonificados brazos y piernas lo decían todo. Y no era porque Tsunade disfrutaba ir al gimnasio (ni tiempo libre tenía), las artes marciales eran su vida. Sabía un poco de todo: Judo, tae kwon do, muai thai, karate... A Yuki le enseñaba una especie de mezcla, sacando lo mejor de cada arte marcial que sabía.

Al principio, fue un combate de patadas. Un giro a la derecha, esquivo, bloqueo con el brazo derecho y una patada a la cara. Los movimientos simplemente se daban, Yumi no lo pensaba del todo. Pero Tsunade hizo un giro rápido y le dio una patada al costado que la tumbó contra la pared. En definitiva Tsunade tenía una fuerza monstruosa. Juró que se había roto uno de los huesos de su costilla porque le dolía terriblemente. Un golpe directo en la mejilla la hizo reaccionar. El dolor en su costado se desvaneció, milisegundos después. Rápidamente le devolvió el golpe, en el estómago; y la espalda de su tutora chocó contra la pared contraria. Yumi sonrió con un aire de superioridad.

La rubia se recompuso como si nada hubiese sucedido y corrió hacia ella de nuevo. Podía ver sus movimientos pero el golpe final de Tsunade no lo pudo ver. Se puso en posición para devolver la patada, pero un mal giro del pie la dejó en el suelo. El round había terminado. Su cuerpo ya no daba para más.

—Deberías de usar las reglas de Física a tu favor. No por nada las hemos repasado hoy, Yumi.— la reprendió Tsunade. —Si abrieses menos el ángulo de la patada, ésta sería mucho más rápida y el impacto sería mucho más fuerte. ¡Vamos! Si alguien te ataca cuando estés en la calle en una situación de peligro, ¿quién te va a proteger? Tu príncipe azul no estará ahí para ayudarte.

Yumi solo asintió con flojera mientras se tumbaba en el jardín mirando el cielo anaranjado. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Ya no se veía el sol en lo alto. Estaba apuntando hacia el oeste. Lo más probable es que ya eran las 4 de la tarde. El día se había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que ella había esperado.

—Termina con 100 abdominales y 100 planchas.

Yumi gimió en frustración mientras se tiraba boca arriba sobre el frío suelo del patio y empezaba a hacer los abdominales. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo era hacer abdominales. En medio de su tarea, sonó el timbre. Ella levantó una ceja mientras empezaba a hacer las planchas y un olor bastante conocido llenó sus fosas nasales. Era pizza "vegetariana con pollo", como decía su tutora.

—¿Ya terminaste? Pedí una vegetariana para ver 47 Ronin hoy.— le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que no le gustaba la pizza. Era muy extraño. Según lo que tenía entendido, la pizza era como una especie de plato universal que a todo el mundo le gustaba. No lo aborrecía, pero simplemente no le encontraba un sabor alguno y aparte eran muy grasosas para su gusto. No le veía el chiste de sudar como si estuviese en el desierto y eliminar todas las calorías que consumía, para después volver a llenar su organismo de grasa. Pero Tsunade lo hacía con una muy buena intención, por lo que no podía ser una malagradecida y ofenderla.

La tarde la pasaron tranquilas viendo la película de samuráis.

.

Yumi pasó la página del libro antes de mirar el reloj. Ya eran las 6 pm de la tarde y el sueño ya se le había pasado. El libro que había comprado por internet la semana pasada la había atrapado más de lo que había imaginado. Definitivamente tenía que acabarlo ese día. Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que había empezado el libro y estaba casi en el final.

Fue cuando volvió a mirar el reloj que se percató de que era tarde como para empezar a hacer la tarea de Tsunade. Su tutora vendría a las nueve de la noche y aún tenía que cenar, bañarse y ver el nuevo capítulo de la serie que ese día se estrenaba. Realmente tenía mucha flojera como para buscar la información que Tsunade le había pedido para esa noche. Cerró su libro sobre su pecho y lo puso a su lado derecho. Se levantó contra su voluntad, arrastrando sus pies hasta su escritorio para buscar la información. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, lo más probable es que se olvidaría.

Mientras mandaba imprimir el archivo desde su celular, Yumi guardó rápidamente el libro debajo de su cama. No quería que su papá sepa que aún seguía leyendo libros de fantasía. Decía que le llenaba la cabeza de tonterías porque no decían la verdad acerca de los finales felices. Su papá casi siempre estaba afuera por lo que nunca se daría cuenta que aún los seguía leyendo si tenía cuidado.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, y sin pensarlo, Yumi tiró los papeles impresos sobre su cama para bajar a abrir la puerta. Sabía que era su tía Keiko, y ella odiaba cuando alguien que no era Yumi le abría la puerta. Tenía mil razones pero a ella solo se le había quedado una: era muy impersonal recibir a tus invitados mandando al servicio a hacerlo. Sonrió falsamente cuando su tía la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. No era que le cayese mal pero siempre la había tachado de rara.

Aún así, no podía hacer nada. Era la única pariente del lado de su madre que le quedaba. Su mamá había quedado huérfana a los 20 años y solo tenía una hermana, que era Keiko. No sabía si ella se podría asemejar mucho a su mamá, pero en algunas cosas sí se parecían.

_Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y Yumi finalmente llegaba del colegio. Milagrosamente, vio el carro de su madre estacionado en la vereda. No pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que pasaba poco tiempo con su mamá, disfrutaba de esos pocos ratitos. El olor a chocolate le robó el aliento y entró corriendo a la casa. Hacía mucho que no había comido algo de chocolate._

—_¡Yumi-chan!— exclamó su madre desde la cocina._

—_Hola mami— saludó la pequeña Yumi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

—_¿Quieres galletas, cielo?_

Yumi sonrió un poco al recordar las galletas de su madre. No recordaba exactamente el sabor pero sí se acordaba que su mamá lo hacía con mucho esmero mientras que ella asistía a clases. Por alguna extraña razón no se acordaba de su rostro. Se acordaba que la última vez que la vio antes del accidente ella había estado usando un vestido verde y unos zapatos negros; pero solo eso.

—_¿Mamá?— _

_Nadie le respondió a su llamado. Esa tarde había llegado un poco más temprano de lo normal de clases. Habían tenido una clase de inglés recreativa y habían aprendido a hacer brownies. Le pareció extraño que nadie le respondiese. Su mamá siempre llegaba temprano a casa los viernes. Siempre le decía que el viernes era tarde de chicas y por eso llegaba más antes que su papá._

—_Yumi, Yumi-chan...— le escuchó a su papá decir, usando el sufijo japonés de cariño. Su voz tenía un tono extraño._

—_¿Papi?— preguntó la pequeña. —¿Dónde está mamá?_

—_Mamá se fue a un lugar mejor, preciosa. Ahora solo estamos los dos.— Yumi juró que su papá había estado llorando por sus ojos rojos._

—_¿Pero por qué no me pude despedir de ella?_

_Su papá solo la abrazó fuertemente. Yumi no sabía exactamente a qué se refería su papá, pero lo abrazó de vuelta. Se sentía bien abrazar a su papá. Le gustaba esa colonia que él se echaba cuando iba a trabajar. El olor inundó sus pulmones mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas. Se sentía triste. Si su mamá se había ido, por qué no se había podido despedir de ella._

—_Mamá me dejó esto para ti._

_Akira le colgó un pequeño dije con un pequeño corazón de oro en su cuello. Yumi lo tomó entre sus pequeños dedos y lo acarició con cuidado como si fuera de cristal._

Yumi percibió un olor bastante particular en el aire. No sabía con exactitud lo que era. Nunca lo había sentido antes. Le daba una sensación extraña que se le colaba por los poros de su piel y se adentraba en ella. Algo le decía que algo iba a suceder.

.

Akira cambió su semblante serio por el de un hombre alegre. Tocó dos veces la gigantesca puerta de madera con diseños góticos y no entró hasta que escuchó una respuesta.

—Adelente.— escuchó la voz rasposa del director de la Secundaria del Este.

Akira empujó la pesada puerta e hizo una pequeña reverencia. El viejo vampiro estaba sentado tras su escritorio, mirando por la ventana distraídamente. Hiruzen se volteó hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó hacia él, ayudándose con su bastón de madera, y dejando su cigarro sobre su escritorio. El aire fresco de mediados de otoño se coló por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, dándole una sensación de paz a Akira.

—Akira, qué bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Hiruzen.— respondió cortésmente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que aún estabas en la exploración.— le hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándolo a que se siente.

—Mi hija enfermó y no había nadie quien la cuide. No puedo dejarla más tiempo ahí sola con humanos. Es por eso que vine a pedirle que acepte a Yumi en su institución.

—No creo que sea la decisión correcta Akira. Tu hija tiene amnesia y no creo que sea una buena idea involucrarla con nuestro mundo tan pronto. Sabes que ella será bienvenida cuando ella y tú lo deseen. El problema es que lo que le pasó puede tener efectos secundarios.

—Sé que ya está lista. Pronto será su cumpleaños número 353, ya es hora de que sepa que no pertenece al mundo humano. Es una vampiro de sangre pura y necesita saberlo. Necesita conocer su naturaleza. Los suplementos que le damos con vitaminas ya no funcionan, y ya no le encuentra sabor a la comida.

—Si tú crees que es la decisión correcta, no me opondré; solo te estoy dando mi opinión. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que ya esté lista?

—Empezaremos la mudanza mañana. Creo que unos tres días ya estará lista.

.

Tsunade le había dejado un nuevo libro de medicina para leer. Había terminado el capítulo 10 cuando escuchó a su papá entrar por la puerta trasera. El titileo de las llaves de la puerta penetró sus oídos mientras que bajaba las escaleras. Recibió a su papá al pie de estas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente lo había extrañado, en especial sus desayunos especiales con panqueques. Su papá le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso en su coronilla después de dejar su pequeña maleta de ruedas de color negro al costado de la puerta de la cocina.

—Tengo buenas noticias Yumi.

—¿Te aumentarán el sueldo?

—Eso y por eso nos mudaremos.

Yumi quedó perpleja por la respuesta de su padre. ¿Mudarse? Mudarse significaba muchas cosas. Entre ellas ordenar, que era lo que más odiaba, y limpiar. Y para empezar nunca se habían mudado. Yumi no sabía exactamente cómo se realizaba una mudanza. ¿Se irían de la ciudad? ¿O seguirían viviendo en el mismo vecindario? ¿La casa sería más grande? ¿O sería un mini-departamento? Miles de preguntas abundaban en la cabeza de Yumi, y no sabía por cual empezar. Akira miraba un tanto divertido las expresiones de su hija.

—Nos mudaremos a una nueva ciudad. Solo empaca las cosas más importantes. Las otras cosas las compraremos allá.— le explicó, leyéndole la mente.

—¿Y qué pasará con las cosas que se queden aquí?

—Las venderemos.— respondió su padre como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Su papá nunca se había quejado de su trabajo a pesar de que, según lo que entendía, no le pagaban muy bien. Por eso no compraban el último televisor con mil y un aplicaciones y con sensor de movimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que su papá, la persona más ahorradora que conocía, había comprado una casa y la había amueblado en cuestión de poco tiempo y sin que ella se entere; cuando se suponía que la situación económica en la que se encontraban no era la mejor?

—¿Y cómo es esta nueva ciudad?

—Ya lo verás.— le sonrió levemente.

Ella siempre había deseado vivir en un lugar alejado de los edificios, del tráfico. Esperaba que su nuevo hogar sea así. O incluso mejor.

.

—¿Cuídate mucho sí?

Yumi asintió con algo de dificultad porque su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de su tutora. La iba a extrañar un montón: su pizza desabrida "vegetariana con pollo" y hasta las series interminables de abdominales que le mandaba hacer. No quería separarse de ella. Se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella.

—Tú también Tsunade.

—Y no te olvides de escribir. Sabes que aún no estoy familiarizada con el correo electrónico. Tendrás que mandarme cartas escritas con tu puño y letra querida.— le dijo con un poco de humor.

—No me olvidaré Tsunade. Te extrañaré.

—Yo también, mi niña.

.

.

_20 de mayo del 2014_

_Finalmente, aquí está. Estoy segura de que se están preguntando porque empiezo hablar de una chica Yumi, pero luego se darán cuenta de su importancia en la historia. Sasuke aparecerá en el capítulo que se viene, al igual que Naruto y Neji. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Sin más me despido_

_Hats_

.

**¿Reviews sensuales para esta escritora?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**.**

_*Aunque se te borre la memoria, aquellos que están en tu corazón, los que viven en tu alma, nunca desaparecerán, da igual lo que ocurra*_

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Incrédulo**

**.**

Lo que Yumi odiaba más que nada en ese momento era empacar. Lo odiaba con todo su ser porque eso significaba llenar cajas y cajas, y llevarlas hasta el ático. Yumi odiaba ir al ático porque siempre estaba lleno de polvo y de miles de cajas más. Ella terminó de guardar algunos jeans gastados y algunos vestidos de verano en la caja que su papá le había dado aquella mañana y la cerró con una cinta adhesiva gruesa.

Giró hacia su inmenso librero y lo miró con nostalgia. Iba a extrañar sus libros un montón. Era la única cosa que era importante e irremplazable para ella. Lo demás (aparte de los álbumes de fotos) eran cosas que se podían remplazar sin problema: ropa, artículos de limpieza... Lo único que le había pedido a su papá en esa mudanza, era que puedan llevar todos sus libros. Al principio su papá no lo aceptó, pero tras una larga conversación de padre-hija terminó aceptando casi a regañadientes.

Yumi cerró su pequeña maleta y se sentó sobre ella, bastante cansada. Tenía mucha flojera subir a dejar las cajas, pero no había nadie más quien lo pueda hacer a parte de ella. Su papá había salido para arreglar un par de cosas con su nueva casa. Apagó los parlantes y puso pausa a la canción de _Coldplay_ que estaba escuchando, y con pesadez cogió la liviana caja con ambas manos. Dio un largo suspiro de rendición, para empezar a caminar por el pasillo principal del segundo piso y dirigirse al tercero. Casi nunca nadie subía, por lo que las escaleras estaban sucias y rechinaban con cada paso que daba al subir de escalón.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se limpió los zapatos en el pequeño tapete que estaba frente a ella al ingresar. Hacía años que no entraba ahí. Odiaba el olor de humedad que se colaba por las paredes. Dejó la caja de sus jeans al costado de una pila de éstas, pero sin que se dé cuenta, tumbó otra sin querer. Solo la primera, cuya cinta adhesiva ya era muy vieja, vació su contenido sobre la cabeza de Yumi. Ella cayó al piso, con una caja de madera en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto?— se preguntó a sí misma.

Nunca lo había visto, y sabía que estaba atentando contra la privacidad de alguien si lo abría, pero la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿De quién era esa caja y qué contenía adentro? ¿Cartas? ¿Joyas? ¿Llaves de algún lugar secreto?

—Supongo que no matará a nadie dándole una miradita...

La pequeña caja no tenía llave. Yumi la abrió lentamente con la ayuda de sus pulgares para revelar una cajita de terciopelo roja aún más pequeña que la caja. Le pareció un poco extraño pero igual la abrió. Frente a sus ojos apareció una pequeña cadena de oro con un dije muy bonito en forma de corazón. Tenía unas letras escritas (al parecer en latín) pero muy pequeñas, escritas al revés del dije. Como su papá nunca revisaba el ático, decidió quedárselo.

Yumi, antes de que su papá descubriese que había rebuscado en cosas ajenas, guardó rápidamente la cadena en su bolsillo y salió del ático después de acomodar las cajas tal y como estaban. Tuvo bastante suerte porque al pisar el quinto escalón, escuchó las llaves de su papá titilar. Apresuró el paso mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el tercer piso mientras que pensaba en una excusa.

—¿Yumi?— escuchó la voz de su papá resonar por el pasillo.

—¿Si?— preguntó ella, finalmente en su cuarto y con la respiración entrecortada por la adrenalina.

—El desayuno ya está listo. No encuentro la bandeja porque es probable que ya la empacamos ayer. Tendrás que bajar, hija.

Mientras que comía silenciosamente su cereal, su papá le empezó a comentar cosas particulares de la ciudad. Como por ejemplo, que solo tenía un centro comercial y que hasta tenía un auto-cine. Lo último fue lo único interesante para Yumi. Lo demás le sonaba muy aburrido. Sin embargo, pretendía que de verdad le estaba prestando atención. Lo único que pudo captar, fue lo que dijo al final de la conversación, antes de que suene el timbre:

—Es una ciudad muy poco común princesa. Pero es muy especial y sé que te encantará.

Yumi solo sonrió levemente. Regresó a su cuarto para terminar de acomodar sus cosas.

.

—Hija, descansa. Yo manejaré toda la noche. Tienes que descansar lo suficiente porque mañana será un día pesado.— le dijo su papá con cariño y tendiéndole una manta mientras que su hija se acomodaba en la parte de atrás.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitarás ayuda durante el trayecto? ¿Y si te pierdes pa? Sabes que a mí siempre se me han dado bien los mapas.— respondió ella orgullosamente. Akira no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó lo último.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero de verdad preferiría que duermas. Además, no es tan difícil llegar.— le aseguró él. Yumi le dio una última mirada insegura, pero terminó rindiéndose.

Se echó nuevamente en el asiento trasero del viejo Cadillac y cerró los ojos. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. Solo sintió como su papá prendía el auto y le bajaba la música de la radio. Escuchó un rato una antigua canción de _Alanis Morrisette_, pero lentamente sus oídos dejaron de responder también.

No supo cuantas horas durmió, pero lo que sí estaba segura era de que ya no estaba en su carro cuando despertó. Estaba durmiendo en el asiento trasero de una carroza negra y ya no en su carro. Yumi pensó que solo era su imaginación inventándose cosas extrañas; sin embargo, empezó a dudar cuando escuchó a un caballo relinchar. Los vellos de su piel se pusieron en punta. Podía oír con claridad como las piedras de la pista chocaban con las patas de los caballos. Pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. No hasta que su padre le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda, anunciándole que ya podía despertar.

Antes de volver a abrir los ojos tuvo una punzada en la cabeza. Como si alguien le hubiera dado con un martillo fuertemente y después un poco de mareos.

—Yumi, bienvenida a tu nueva casa.— le dijo su papá abriéndole la puerta del auto. _Con que no estaba loca,_ pensó ella para sus adentros mientras salía del vehículo.

Casi se cae al ver la semejante mansión que estaba frente a ella. Estaba segura que su papá se había confundido de dirección y que no era cierto. Nunca podría haber ahorrado lo suficiente como para una mansión, ni aunque hubiese ahorrado toda su vida. Era completamente imposible. ¿Acaso su padre estaba metido en una especie de lavado de dinero y por eso había podido comprar esa mansión con tanta facilidad?

—Sé que buscas respuestas, pero te las daré en el tiempo correcto. Por ahora te dejaré con nuestra ama de llaves para que te haga un tour por toda la casa junto a James.

—¿James?— pronunció con un poco de dificultad el nombre británico. —Espera, ¿ya te vas tan pronto?

—James, nuestro mayordomo y Chiyo, nuestra ama de llaves. Tengo que terminar de ver lo de tus clases y un par de cosas en el trabajo.

Su papá la medio empujó por el camino de piedras de la entrada con su pequeña maleta después de darle un beso en la mejilla y se perdío por la oscura calle principal frente a la mansión. Yumi se quedó en medio del camino, parada, aún sorprendida. Pero cuando recuperó los sentidos, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su nuevo hogar.

La entrada era amplia y las escaleras eran de una piedra blanca que reflejaban la luz de la luna. Yumi empezó a subirlas con lentitud, cogiéndose de la baranda de madera como ayuda. Le dolía un poco la cabeza aún y cuando vio a quien supuso que era James, juró haber visto sus colmillos sobresaliendo por sus labios rojos.

—Buenas noches señorita Yumi.— le saludó su nuevo mayordomo.

Yumi estaba tan asustada porque nunca nadie la había tratado con tanta cortesía. Ni siquiera sabía qué responder. Temía que su respuesta sea patética y su mayordomo pierda el respeto que tenía hacia ella. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos tontos pensamientos y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír levemente. James le sonrió de vuelta. Esta vez, ya no vio los colmillos, pero estaba segurísima de que los había visto. Un pequeño sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. James era en definitiva un mayordomo muy guapo.

—Hola James.— le respondió Yumi, haciendo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y tratando de sonar segura. Debería de parecer una chica educada y con clase si ahora tendría que vivir en una casa, o mejor dicho mansión, como esa.

—Su padre me pidió que le haga una guía por la mansión. Deje su maleta aquí y yo luego se la llevo.

Ella entró por la gigantesca puerta de madera y quedó maravillada con el recibidor. Tenía un closet para dejar los abrigos y también los paraguas. Levantó la mirada y se topó con un elegante candelabro alumbrado por velas. Siguieron avanzando un poco más, hasta llegar finalmente al salón principal. Era inmenso y Yumi pensó que ese salón era del tamaño de su cuarto, el de su papá y la sala juntos. Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, se topó con un candelabro incluso más grande y un montón de pinturas antiguas rodeando las paredes de color oscuro.

—Este es el salón de baile principal.

Yumi perdió la cuenta del número de distintos salones que había en su nueva casa. El salón de lectura (que en realidad era una gran biblioteca), el salón de baile del segundo piso, el salón de té... Ella solo pudo pasar por el cuarto de su papá. La puerta estaba cerrada y James le dijo que no tenía permiso de entrar ahí a menos que su papá le dé permiso para hacerlo. A Yumi esto le pareció un poco extraño. Las personas no hacían eso a menos que tuviesen algo que ocultar. Su papá nunca le había escondido nada y siempre le había dejado entrar a su cuarto.

—Este es su cuarto señorita. Su papá se encargó de diseñarlo y de comprar todas sus prendas. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Casi se le cae la barbilla al suelo. Su cuarto era como aquel que siempre había soñado. Empezando por el color de las paredes y las cortinas. Las paredes ya no eran de un patético color rosa claro y las cortinas ya no eran de color blanco y con diseños de niñita de cinco años. Cuando dio un paso para adentrarse completamente a él, supo que había sido diseñado específicamente para ella. Las paredes ahora eran de un color gris pálido y las cortinas ahora eran negras y gruesas. Tenía tres libreros aún vacíos a su derecha pegado a la pared y un escritorio a su izquierda. Su cama estaba entre ambos. Nunca había dormido en una cama tan grande. No sabía si se llegaría a acostumbrar.

Ésta tenía un cubrecama de color morado y un montón de cojines. Al pie de éste había un pequeño cajón de color negro, en donde supuso que pondría ropa o algo por el estilo. El resto de la habitación estaba vacía, pero ella sabía perfectamente cómo llenarla.

.

Su papá llegó un par de horas después. Yumi se había quedado en su habitación acomodando sus libros en su nuevo estante. Los ordenó por orden alfabético, uno por uno, los que eran libres. Las sagas y trilogías, en cambio, las acomodó todas juntas y en el estante del lado que estaba vacío también. Había puesto un poco de música con su celular. El riff de la guitarra de _In The Shadows_ resonaba por las cuatro paredes, mientras ella se mecía y cantaba la letra que tan bien se sabía de memoria.

—¿Señorita Yumi? —la cabeza de James surgió por la puerta después de que la toque dos veces, y ella había respondido con un "pase". —Su papá requiere su presencia en el salón de lectura.

Yumi asintió un par de veces, dejando la pila de libros que aún le faltaba organizar. Sus pies solo calzados por medias grises se deslizaron por el piso de madera para apagar el parlante que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. James desapareció por la puerta y ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Lo logró hacer cuando finalmente llegaron a las escaleras. Si no lo alcanzaba, lo más probable es que se perdería por los interminables pasillos con sus interminables habitaciones. Aún no podía creer que desde ahora en adelante estaría viviendo ahí, al parecer por un largo tiempo.

Su papá estaba echado en el sofá de cuero negro, leyendo un libro bastante antiguo. A lo lejos, ni siquiera podía leer el título de éste. Las letras estaban muy borrosas y al parecer en un idioma que ella desconocía por completo. Pero no pudo seguir observándolo, puesto a que su padre lo colocó boca arriba contra su regazo.

—¿Desean algo de tomar o comer? Los Uchiha acaban de mandarnos unas deliciosas galletas de Dinamarca que combinarían perfectamente con un té de frambuesas del Noroeste.— sugirió James educadamente.

—Suena perfecto para mí. Estoy seguro de que te encantarán esas galletas, hija. Mikoto Uchiha viaja solo hasta Dinamarca para traerlas.— comentó, mientras se sentaba derecho y dejaba el libro sobre la mesa de centro.

James asintió levemente y después de hacer una breve reverencia, se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar lo que su señor le había pedido. Yumi tomó asiento en el sofá que quedaba al otro lado de la mesa y miró distraídamente el estante detrás de su papá. Era inmenso, si quería leer un libro de la última repisa tendría que usar una escalera.

—¿Todo bien papá?— preguntó Yumi, un poco preocupada, porque su padre se había quedado en silencio repentinamente.

—Oh sí Yumi, no te preocupes...— sonrió él, un poco cansado. —¿James ya te hizo un tour por la mansión?

—Sí, es genial.— respondió ella emocionada.

—Tu cuarto aún tiene un gran espacio vacío. Cuando sepas qué quieres poner, le das una lista a James y él lo conseguirá sin problema.

—Gracias papá.— le dijo ella sinceramente.

—De nada.— él asintió la cabeza. —Dejando ese tema un poco de lado, estuve revisando tus papeles. En dos días entrarás a la Secundaria del Este, en horario nocturno.

—¿En horario nocturno?— preguntó ella, levantando una ceja color carbón extrañada.

—Créeme, se te va a hacer más cómodo. Podrás descansar durante el día.

Justo en ese momento, antes de que Yumi pueda formular una nueva pregunta, James surgió por la gran puerta con una bandeja de galletas danesas y una tetera. El olor de frutos del bosque inundó sus fosas nasales. El mayordomo colocó la bandeja, los platos y las tazas respectivas para ambos en la mesa; y empezó a servir el té con mucha dedicación.

—Servido.— murmuró, y después de hacer una reverencia, se retiró.

—Estas galletas están deliciosas.— comentó Yumi, tras morder una de las galletas.

—Y aún no has probado el panetón que nosotros importamos desde Italia.— respondió orgulloso la cabeza de los Yamashita.

—¿Desde cuándo importas panetones?— preguntó ella, entre risas, al observar la reacción divertida de su padre.

—Desde siempre princesa.

Yumi decidió dejar ese tema a lado para retomar el principal, que era su educación. Por un lado estaba emocionada por volver a la escuela, pero por otro lado estaba nerviosa. ¿Haría nuevos amigos? ¿Se utilizaría uniforme? ¿Las clases serían muy exigentes? ¿Habría algún chico atractivo que la invite a salir? Ella sacudió la cabeza por el último pensamiento, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tendría que enfocarse primero en sus estudios y después en chicos y salidas con amigas.

—Las clases empiezan a las 7 de la noche y terminan a la 1 de la mañana. Los viernes salen una hora más temprano.

—¿Tendré que usar uniforme?

—Estoy casi seguro que sí. Al parecer este año también están discutiendo eso. Pero te sentará muy bien.

Se quedaron discutiendo por un par de horas más acerca de los detalles de su nueva escuela. Al terminar, James vino a recoger los trastes. Akira acompañó a su hija a su habitación para desearle buenas noches.

—Descansa, que mañana tienes que empezar a organizar tus cosas.

Yumi se colocó su piyama, su sencillo polo blanco sin estampado en cuello V con sus shorts de algodón de color negro. Se tumbó sobre su gigantesca cama y desbloqueó la pantalla de su celular para revisar la hora. Hizo una nota mental de poner en primer lugar un reloj con péndulo en la lista de cosas para su habitación. Lo que la extrañó fue la falta de señal en su aparato.

—Qué raro... Mañana le preguntaré a papá sobre esto.

Y con esto se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

.

El primer timbre sonó, indicando a los alumnos que la clase empezaría en cinco minutos. Sasuke terminó de acomodar su libro de Literatura en su casillero, cerrándolo con su pie mientras que se dirigía hacia su clase de Educación Física en el coliseo. Al costado suyo iba Neji Hyuga, uno de sus mejores amigos desde la infancia, a pesar de que a veces se peleaban por meras tonterías. Habían estado conversando toda la clase de Literatura. Kakashi, su profesor, no les había dicho nada. Sasuke no sabía si era porque su profesor estaba más concentrado en su libro o si realmente no le importaba la clase.

Siguieron discutiendo acerca de sus propias técnicas, cuando divisaron un escandaloso rubio bastante conocido correr hacia ellos. Tenían un mal presentimiento de esto y en sus mentes empezaron a planear un posible escape, pero ya era muy tarde para eso. El rubio no había tardado más que un par de segundos para alcanzarlos. No por nada tenía el record de atletismo en su categoría e incluso en el colegio.

—¡A qué no saben!— exclamó Naruto.

—¿Qué?— preguntaron los otros dos chicos aburridamente y al mismo tiempo. El rubio solo rodó los ojos ante la monótona respuesta.

—¡Adivinen!

—¿Se acabó el ramen en la cafetería?— preguntó fingiendo sorpresa Sasuke.

—¿Hinata se aburrió de ti?— preguntó con un poco de crueldad Neji y fingiendo sorpresa también.

—No menciones a la bruja de tu prima Hyuga.— dijo irritado Naruto.

El par de chicos esgrimistas miraron al rubio seriamente, ya cansados de esperar su respuesta. El rubio suspiró en rendición.

—Está bien, está bien... Par de amargados.— murmuró.— Está circulando una noticia por ahí de que una chica nueva va a venir.

—¿De mí especie o de la tuya perrito?— cuestionó burlonamente el Hyuga.

—¡No somos perros idiota! ¡Al menos mi corazón no lo tengo congelado!

Sasuke no pudo responder porque le cayó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al igual que a sus otros dos amigos. Solo una persona se atrevía a hacer eso, y rodó sus ojos de nuevo cuando su mirada se topó con unos ojos celestes. Era Ino Yamanaka, la única chica que se atrevía a pegarle puesto a que lo conocía de casi toda la vida. La bruja sonrió divertida, al ver las caras molestas de sus amigos, y después soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Oh vamos chicos, no sean aguafiestas. Ya Naruto, chismea.— dijo interesada.

—Una chica nueva va a venir, al parecer es una recién iniciada.— soltó finalmente Naruto.

—Como si me interesara...— terminó diciendo Sasuke. Giró con gracia sobre sus talones y se empezó a dirigir hacia el coliseo.

—¿No le ofrecerás tu cuello cuando tenga sed?— preguntó Naruto burlonamente, sabiendo que él lo escucharía igualmente.

—Cállate Naruto.— le dijo fríamente Neji.

.

—Señorita, este es su uniforme. Lo acaban de planchar para mañana. Su padre le desea mucha suerte en su primer día de clases. La limosina llegará a las 18:35.— le informó James, después de colocar el uniforme sobre su cama.

—Gracias James.

Mañana la esperaba una nueva etapa. No dejó que los nervios le ganen, y se quedó dormida más rápido de lo que esperaba. No tenía cosas de qué preocuparse.

.

.

_7 de junio del 2014_

_Sé que tardé un poco, y de verdad lo siento. He estado súper ocupada y a penas he tenido tiempo de avanzar un poco. Algunos chicos hicieron su aparición, y dentro de poco iré soltando más cosas. Como le comenté a una de mis reviewers, Sakura saldrá en el capítulo seis. Porfas, sean un poco pacientes :D Cuando llegue a esa parte ya van a entender por qué me he tardado en ponerla en la historia. Y de nuevo aclaro que este fic es **SASUSAKU**_** 100% **_Decidi poner a Yumi al comienzo de este fic por un par de razones, que ya comprenderán poco a poco._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en un par de semanitas con la actualizacion!_

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones. Trataré de continuar Fadeless y actualizar mis traducciones esta semana.  
_

_Cuidense!_

_Hats_

_._

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

** NADA ES LO QUE PARECE  
**

**.**

_*No puedes construir un puente entre tu verdad y la realidad de los demás*_

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**Desubicada**

**.**

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Yumi despertó, se sintió bien. No le dolía la cabeza y no había vuelto a soñar con esa casa en llamas. Su alarma sonó un par de segundos después de que abriera sus ojos voluntariamente, en su cuarto aún a oscuras. No tenía ganas de abrir las cortinas, tampoco. Incluso en penumbras, su habitación lucía genial. Prendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche, dejando que la luz que ésta emanaba alumbre a su habitación casi en su totalidad.

Su estómago sonó varias veces y recordó que el día anterior no había comido más que esas deliciosas galletas danesas. Se había olvidado de cenar. En realidad no le había provocado nada en particular, porque nunca le encontraba sabor a la comida; pero algo con harina no sonaba tan mal. Su estómago no dejaría de sonar hasta que comiera algo. Así que, casi contra de su voluntad, se levantó de la cama.

Se puso una casaca gris encima de su improvisado piyama al sentir sus vellos ponerse de punta por la brisa de la mañana. Sus pies se deslizaron por el frío piso, y después de merodear por los interminables pasillos de su nueva casa, finalmente llegó a la cocina. O al menos eso supuso ella al detectar el olor de pan recién horneado y el jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Empujó la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, y pudo entrar.

—¡Señorita Yumi!— exclamó una de las cocineras, sorprendida.

Yumi estaba aún perpleja por la cantidad de utensilios y vajilla que estaba perfectamente ordenada en las distintas alacenas de la amplia área. Nunca había visto una cocina tan grande. Lo que le pareció raro fue que solo había una señora a cargo de ese lugar en esos momentos. ¿Acaso no deberían de estar preparando un banquete, tal y como en los cuentos de hadas? Yumi sacudió la cabeza para recordarse a sí misma de que solo era una mañana cualquiera y que solo necesitaba algunos alimentos energéticos para empezar su día. No necesitaba un tonto banquete.

—Hola... ¿Tú eres?— preguntó Yumi.

—Emily, señorita. Emily Banks a su servicio.— se presentó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Emily...— Yumi se repitió a sí misma, para no olvidarse de su nombre.

—¿Necesita algo señorita?— le preguntó amablemente, dejando la tarea de cortar los quesos holandeses a un lado.

Esta vez, fue el estómago de Yumi quien respondió. La mujer de ojos castaños no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Yumi solo la miró un poco avergonzada, pero Emily no dijo nada. Solo sacó un plato limpio de la alacena con la ayuda de la escalera (puesto a que ella era un poco bajita) y lo colocó sobre la mesa central de la cocina. Le hizo un ademán para que Yumi tome asiento, y ella se sentó sobre la cómoda silla mientras que Emily le preparaba un sándwich de pollo.

_Me voy a tardar en acostumbrarme a esto..._, pensó mientras que la mujer le servía jugo de naranja en un vaso alto. Nunca había sido atendida por alguien ya que siempre había hecho sus cosas independientemente desde pequeña.

—Provecho.— le sonrió Emily, para luego volver a enfocarse en su tarea.

—Gracias.— le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de la casaca, y se dispuso a leer un nuevo _ebook_ que se había descargado antes de partir de Hiroshima. Tenía que acabarlo antes de empezar las clases. Pasó la página con su dedo pulgar libre mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el sándwich dándole un pequeño mordisco. Emily la miró de reojo con ternura.

_Esta niña nos hará bien a todos. Lo noto en su aura._

Después de su breve desayuno, Yumi se había quedado leyendo y organizando sus cosas para su primer día. Tenía su nueva cartuchera lista: su portaminas de color turquesa era su nueva adquisición favorita. Era muy bonito; le gustaba más que nada la combinación de colores que éste tenía. Nunca había tenido un portaminas así. Su mamá siempre le compraba los más simples que encontraba. Le decía que el color no importaba, sino que pueda escribir bien.

Pero a pesar de que era aún temprano, ella empezó a tener sueño de nuevo. Admitió internamente que estaba un poco cansada por lo que terminó de acomodar su mochila y se quedó profundamente dormida en sobre su cama.

.

Cuando un pitito ensordecedor resonó en sus oídos, Yumi pegó un salto en su cama. Miró a ambos lados asustada y al ver que aún estaba usando sus jeans y una blusa azul, dedujo que se había quedado dormida. Giró a ver el reloj que su papá le había comprado. Eran las 18:25. Tenía exactamente 10 minutos para alistarse antes de que llegara el chofer a recogerla. No se lo podía creer. ¿Tanto tiempo se había quedado dormida? Ella lo había sentido como una siesta de un par de horas. No tenía tiempo que perder.

En enredón negro se enredó entre sus piernas cuando ella intentó saltar de la cama, cayendo al piso. Se paró con rapidez, reprimiéndose por su torpeza y culpándole al nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento. Se quitó su blusa y sus jeans, quedando en ropa interior. Mientras que se colocaba una media con una mano, se peinaba el cabello con la otra. No pudo evitar mirar el reloj de nuevo. Eran las 18:28. Ahogando un chillido de frustración, se subió la falda. Por costumbre, abrió su closet para acomodarse el uniforme con la ayuda de su espejo. Pero luego recordó que aún no tenía uno. Se lo pediría a James.

Se terminó de colocar la blusa, y bajando las escaleras tras coger su mochila para llegar al recibidor se abrochó los botones. Le echó una mirada al reloj del recibidor. Eran las 18:32. Justo a tiempo. Suspiró profundamente, recostando su espalda contra la pared.

—Señorita, su padre le dejó esto.— le dijo James, entregándole un vaso con un líquido de color vino.

Yumi primero lo olió. Tenía un olor extraño, pero algo le decía que era exquisito. Sin dudarlo mucho, se lo tomó de un solo golpe ya que se sentía muy sedienta. El líquido se deslizó por su garganta mientras que ella sentía como si ese líquido la revitalizara por completo. Se sintió rara en un principio, pero ya no tenía ese cansancio presente en sus ojos o en sus piernas como mayormente lo hacía.

—¿Qué era, James?— le preguntó a su mayordomo.

—Su padre no me lo quiso decir. Escuché algo como 'una bebida especial'.— confesó él.

—Oh.— fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. _¿Qué pudo haber sido?_ Le preguntaría cuando lo viese. Lo que le había parecido más extraño aún, era que le había encontrado sabor a comparación de las otras cosas que acostumbraba a comer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un claxon. Sin que ella se lo pida, James cogió la mochila que estaba entre sus brazos y con la otra abrió la puerta principal de la casa. Hizo un ademán para que Yumi pase primero, saliendo tras ella inmediatamente después. Yumi corrió escaleras abajo y se topó con una deslumbrante limosina de color negro. Se quedó tan deslumbrada que no notó a un señor mayor salir del auto para saludarla y abrirle la puerta.

—Buenas noches, señorita Yumi.— le saludó el hombre con una pequeña reverencia. A Yumi le había empezado a molestar esas reverencias. No era una princesa y mucho menos alguien de la nobleza. ¿Por qué hacían eso cada vez que la saludaban? La hacían sentir muy incómoda.

—Hola.— saludó de vuelta ella con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Está lista para su primer día de clases?

—Creo que sí.— le sonrió Yumi con seguridad.

Ella entró a la limosina y James cerró la puerta tras ella, luego de haber colocado su mochila a su lado. Iba a decirle adiós con la mano, pero las lunas polarizadas no le dejarían ver su saludo. Se resignó a descansar sus manos sobre su regazo y a colocarse los audífonos en los oídos. Le dio _play _a la canción que se había quedado en pausa el día anterior. La música empezó a inundar sus oídos. Y ella cerró sus ojos para disfrutar la melodía.

.

La Secundaria del Este era en definitiva la secundaria más prestigiosa de Hinomachi*. No solo tenía las mejores instalaciones sino que también contaba con la mejor educación para los jóvenes semi-demonios. Ésta ocupaba un antiguo castillo de los Uchiha, uno de los clanes de vampiros más antiguos e influyentes en el mundo, pero que una de las cabezas de éste clan había donado para la educación de sus compañeros de batallas. Al haber sido reconstruido innumerables veces con el pasar de los siglos, no tenía un estilo específico; pero Yumi había podido detectar las típicas ventanas renacentistas y el aire residencial de los palacios del barroco.

Al acercarse cada vez más, ella se dio cuenta que lo más probable era que ese castillo fácilmente era cuatro veces más grande que su nueva casa. La entrada de su nueva escuela estaba llena de autos lujosos y alumnos adinerados salían vanidosamente de ellos en fila. Yumi le puso pausa a la canción que estaba escuchando, para guardar su celular en el bolsillo de adelante de su mochila. A los pocos segundos, la limosina se detuvo justo al frente de la entrada. Ella tomó una respiración profunda para darse ánimos en su primer día, y antes de que el chofer le abra la puerta, ella lo hizo por su cuenta. No dejaría que ninguna persona le haga una cosa tan ridícula como esa. _¿Acaso soy manca o qué? No necesito de un viejito para que me abra la puerta. En este caso, yo tendría que ser quien abra la puerta_.

—Así que esta es la famosa Secundaria del Este.— murmuró Yumi para sí, mientras que caminaba por el campus de la secundaria.

El gran jardín se extendía hasta los edificios de administración y los dormitorios. Habían bancas de madera para que los estudiantes se sientan a charlar o a estudiar en sus tiempos libres; pero la mayoría estaba echado sobre el gras bajo la luz de la luna. Aún así, los faroles con velas ya estaban prendidos. Alumnos con peinados un poco excéntricos y con el uniforme desarreglado, charlaban por aquí y por allá. Un rubio y un chico con cabello carbón estaban charlando sentados en unas bancas acerca de su banda favorita.

—Creo que sin la colaboración, la canción sería mucho mejor. Ese rap no me gusta para nada, la letra no tiene mucho que ver con lo que canta _Linkin Park_.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡El tipo rapea muy genial!— exclamó Naruto. —Eres un amargado que solo escucha un solo tipo de música. Deberías escuchar más géneros Sasuke...

—Sabes que no escucho a otras bandas. Son muy superficiales.— respondió con sencillez, pero algo irritado con la respuesta del rubio.

—Escucha a _Imagine Dragons_. Te haría bien, puesto a que tocan música alternativa. Me los recomendó Hinata.

—Pensé que odiabas a Hinata...— Sasuke comentó levantando una ceja.

Al escuchar el nombre de la Hyuga, Naruto se congeló. Sasuke no pasó esto por alto. Sabía que ese nombre era un tabú, pero no lo culpaba. Él sabía que el hombre lobo se moría por la vampiro. Pero esa diferencia de razas era abismal, por no decir que eran enemigos mortales. Desde el comienzo de los tiempos se habían llevado fatal. No podían siquiera soportar el olor del otro. ¿Cómo así entonces él se había enamorado de la Hyuga? Ni el mismo Naruto lo sabía. Solo sabía que no debería de tener esos sentimientos guardados en su corazón porque lo único que hacía, era hacerle más daño.

—Hinata, hubieras venido ayer conmigo al centro comercial. ¡Estaban rematando esas botas negras hermosas que vimos la ves pasada y también el bolso que te querías comprar!— chilló Ino de la emoción. —Y como soy tan buena, te lo compré como un regalo de cumpleaños número 322 adelantado.

—¡Ino!— la abrazó fuertemente. —Gracias. De verdad. Está tan hermoso como cuando lo vimos. ¡El material es tan suave!

—Ayer también vi un par de ofertas en la tienda del segundo piso. Debemos de ir hoy antes de que los descuentos se acaben.

.

Yumi miraba maravillada a la biblioteca desde la entrada. ¿De qué tamaño era? Definitivamente inmensurable. Miles de estantes repletos de libros hasta más no poder adornaban el antiguo salón de baile del castillo de los Uchiha. Yumi aún no podía creer que los lugares así aun existiesen. Se acercó a un estante y empezó a leer los títulos en su mente.

"Caza 101", "Anatomía Humana 2.4", "Hechizos de viajes en el tiempo"...

Eran nombres de libros bastante particulares. Ella pensó que tal vez solo estaba en el estante equivocado. Se paseó un rato más por la gigantesca biblioteca, hasta que se detuvo en otro estante. Sacó un libro al azar. Este era un poco viejo. Ella lo dedujo por las hojas amarillentas y la contratapa de cuero desgastada. Pero por alguna razón, le llamó la atención. Al tener al libro entre sus manos, se sintió como si en realidad le perteneciese.

Yumi lo abrió en la página 103, en donde se topó con una figura femenina con el cabello rosado y unos brillantes ojos verdes, casi como los suyos. Pero sus ojos no eran tan brillantes como los de la hermosa mujer dibujada en aquella página. Abajo del dibujo solo había una palabra, que tal vez era un nombre o un apellido. "HARUNO", decía en letras grandes y legibles.

—Haruno.— leyó ella.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó exactamente en donde lo había encontrado, pero al retroceder se chocó con una chica de cabello rojo. Rojo no era el color correcto. Era un color escarlata un tanto escandaloso para Yumi, quien nunca antes había visto un color de cabello tan excéntrico. _Lo más probable es que no sea natural._ Yumi abrió la boca para disculparse con la pelirroja; sin embargo, ella la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, rarita?— le espetó.

—Lo siento. No sabía que alguien estaba detrás mío.— admitió Yumi, un poco intimidada por la mirada fría de la otra chica.

—Estuve ahí todo el tiempo, ciega. Al parecer unos lentes no te matarían.— respondió Karin con burla.

Y antes de que pueda acorralarla contra el estante, un chico de cabello oscuro apareció delante de ella como por arte de magia. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Cómo alguien podía aparecer tan repentinamente delante de ella? ¿Tan distraída estaba, como le había dicho aquella chica? Yumi pestañó dos veces antes de levantar la mirada, al sentir una sobre ella.

—¿Estás bien?— el chico tenía una voz aterciopelada y unos ojos que rápidamente la hipnotizaron.

—S-sí.— respondió un par de segundos después, aún aturdida por lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes. ¿Por qué su corazón la estaba traicionando en ese momento? ¿Por qué no dejaba de latir tan alocadamente?

—¡S-Sasuke! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?— preguntó Karin nerviosamente.

El aludido giró su mirada hacia ella, pero ya no con ese toque dulce. Unos ojos con mirada afilada se clavaron en Karin. Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su desesperación por salir inmediatamente de ahí. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no era un chico al que debías de hacer enojar por ninguna razón. Cuando lo hacía, podías escuchar las puertas del infierno abrirse.

—Protegiendo a quien me pertenece.— respondió Sasuke escuetamente.

—¿Quién te pertenece?— preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Ninguna había entendido a qué se refería el Uchiha exactamente.

Pero antes de que alguna de ambas pudieran decir una palabra más, Sasuke sorprendió a ambas robándole un beso a Yumi. Sus labios acariciaron los de ella torpemente, y para empeorar las cosas ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes había dado un beso y ni tenía la más remota idea de cómo darlo.

*la Ciudad de Fuego


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**NADA – ES – LO – QUE – PARECE**

.

_*Desafortunadamente la vida no es tan fácil como todos quisiéramos que fuera*_

.

**Capítulo IV**

** Apariencias**

.

Yumi no sabía qué había pasado exactamente. Lo único que circulaba su mente en ese momento era que un completo extraño (aunque vagamente familiar) le había robado su primer beso y que ella había huido de la biblioteca como si su vida dependiese de ello. Su cuerpo había sido el que había reaccionado de esa manera, ni si quiera había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. Todo era tan confuso. Ni si quiera sabía por qué ese completo extraño la había proclamado como su novia y la había besado frente a la pelirroja teñida.

Tenía miedo. ¿Y si en realidad solo era una broma que le habían hecho y en realidad él no quería saber nada acerca de ella? No podía arriesgarse. Lo más seguro era hacerse la loca y fingir que nada había sucedido en la biblioteca. Tenía una noche de clases por empezar y las cosas no podían salirle tan mal el primer día.

_A ver... Según este horario me tocaría Introducción a Anatomía Humana en el Pabellón 5, salón 302._

Cuando se paró frente al pequeño mapa hecho a mano colocado en una de las columnas principales del Pabellón 5, Yumi suspiró en rendición. Tendría que subir hasta el piso tres y caminar hasta el final del pasillo. Guardó el papel con su horario (que ya estaba un poco arrugado) mientras que empezaba a subir las escaleras de mármol. Sus pies arrastrándose por éstas, y con la punta de sus dedos rozando la fría baranda. Inconscientemente se acomodó el molesto flequillo que tapaba su vista antes de entrar a su nueva clase. Tenía que dar una buena impresión.

—Pase.

Después de tocar la puerta dos veces con el dorso de su mano, escuchó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta. Yumi respiró profundamente y empujó la puerta. La profesora, quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa (sus caninos blancos resaltando como los ojos de un sapo), le hizo pasar al centro para que se presente con el resto de su clase. Yumi hizo una pequeña reverencia para decir su nombre y de dónde venía. Sin más, se dirigió a un asiento del fondo.

La clase pasó con normalidad, pero ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Podía escuchar los cuchicheos del resto de sus nuevos compañeros y las miradas de reojo que le daban mientras que ella tomaba apuntes de su clase. Se sentía como un bicho raro. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que siempre traería en su cartuchera de ahora en adelante. Tenía el pelo negro y extremadamente lacio, era demasiado pálida (por no decir que el tono de su piel era casi enfermizo en ese momento), sus labios estaban opacos y agrietados.

Hasta ahora no se había fijado en la manera tan ridícula en la que había salido de su casa. Ni si quiera se había podido poner un poco de perfume o si quiera un poco de maquillaje para tapar las molestas manchas que le habían empezado a salir últimamente. Ese jugo que James le había dado en la mañana no le había servido de nada. Solo había hecho empeorar su humor.

Salió rápidamente del salón cuando sonó el timbre. Quería irse. No pertenecía en ese lugar. Todos eran tan geniales y ella, ella se sentía como una del montón. De reojo podía ver al resto de sus compañeros mientras que caminaba por el casi interminable pasillo del tercer piso. Las chicas tenían sus labios rosados y el tono de sus cabellos eran de los más excéntricos que había visto o incluso imaginado antes. Su tono de piel era un pálido perfecto o un bronceado perfecto. Sus sonrisas iguales a las de los comerciales de Colgate. El uniforme se acentuaba perfectamente a sus cuerpos de maniquí.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Llamaría a James para que la recoja. Asimilaría las cosas mucho mejor si estuviese sola. Alejada de Sasuke y de Karin. Alejada de todas esas personas.

.

Sasuke nunca antes, en sus cuatrocientos dieciséis años de vida, se había sentido tan estresado. No encontraba a Yumi por ningún lado. Necesitaba hablar con ella. No quería que ella malentendiese lo que había pasado. Él sí había sentido algo cuando sintió su aura entrar a la biblioteca. Tenía algo vagamente familiar. No sabía con exactitud qué era eso, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. No había tenido una sensación similar en su congelado corazón desde... hacía al menos un par de siglos. Había enterrado esos recuerdos en lo profundo de su alma, y no se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad que esos recuerdos se removiesen con una chica novicia, una recién iniciada.

—¿Sasuke? Oye idiota. ¡Responde!

Sasuke solo sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para recobrar la consciencia. Tenía que poner atención a Caza II. Les mandarían el trabajo final y no sabría qué hacer. Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Necesitaba concentrarse. Su amigo rubio lo miró extrañado, pero una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro. Sasuke levantó levemente la ceja.

—Me enteré lo de Yumi...— comentó Naruto, como si no fuera algo muy importante.

—¿Específicamente?

—Oye, seré un poco idiota pero no soy sordo. ¿Qué pasó con Yumi?— preguntó seriamente.

—Es mi novia.— le respondió, como si no fuese lo suyo.

Naruto no le creyó para nada. _¿Una novia?, mi abuela..._ Sasuke nunca, al menos según lo que sabía, en sus cuatro siglos de vida jamás había estado con alguien. Nunca. Siempre había estado solo y no había visto un brillo en los ojos de Sasuke que indiquen que había elegido a su pareja. Aquella vampiro con quien estaría por el resto de su vida. Eternamente.

—¿Estás pensando en las repercusiones? Fuiste muy impulsivo. La has asustado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé... La sentí tan familiar...— murmuró casi para sí mismo. —La sentí como si la conociese de antes. Tuve la necesidad de protegerla, Naruto.

—Tienes que arreglar esto. Yumi es nueva, y según lo que me comentaron hoy, ella no sabe que es vampiro. Sasuke, esto está muy mal. Vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, ¡pero ni ella lo sabe!

—Deja de molestarme y ayúdame a encontrarla. _No creo que haya llegado tan lejos._

.

Yumi logró llegar al primer piso, pero se le cayó un libro de su mochila. Se agachó para agarrarlo a regañadientes y cuando se levantó, se chocó con una chica. _¿Qué me pasa hoy día? ¿Dos choques ya? Y para rematar me duele la cabeza... Algo malo pasó con lo que me dio James. Está haciendo que mi día vaya de mal en peor_, pensó ella antes de disculparse. Pero la chica rubia con quien había chocado se le adelantó.

—¡Ay perdóname! Lo siento, estoy tan distraída. ¡Hina! ¡Todo es tu culpa!— se quejó, echándole la culpa a su compañera del lado, con quien había estado conversando antes de chocarse con Yumi.

—Ino, estás asustando a Yumi.— le dijo un poco molesta Hinata.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?— le preguntó un poco asustada Yumi.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. _Esta chica es realmente especial. Todo el mundo habla de ella, pero ella ni enterada._ Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos incómodos segundos, los más lentos para Yumi. La rubia fue la primera en romperlo soltando una pequeña risita.

—Escuché tu nombre en la mañana. Eres Yumi Yamashita, ¿verdad?— la mencionada a penas pudo asentir para hacerle saber que estaba en lo cierto. —Yo soy Ino Yamanaka.

—Y yo soy Hinata Hyuga.— la otra chica complementó la respuesta.

—Es un gusto conocerlas.— las costumbres japonesas le obligaron hacer una pequeña reverencia como saludo. Las otras de chicas le respondieron el saludo sin problema.

—Te noto algo perdida.— observó Ino, casi leyéndole la mente a Yumi. Pero antes de que ella le responda, Ino se adelantó. —Hinata y yo tenemos un pequeño descanso hasta las 10. ¿Te gustaría que te hagamos un pequeño _tour_ por las instalaciones?

Yumi estuvo a punto de asentir, pero cada una de las chicas la tomaron de un brazo, prácticamente arrastrándola por el pasillo del primer piso. Llegaron a la salida del Pabellón 5 finalmente y pasearon un rato por el campus mientras que Ino le explicaba a Yumi algunos detalles importantes acerca de la historia del colegio o algunas reglas que los mismos alumnos habían impuesto.

Yumi se tuvo que restregar los ojos cuando vio a un hada de su tamaño, a unos diez metros de donde se encontraba. Hinata la miró divertida, pero no le dijo nada. Se acostumbraría a la variedad de especies en sus clases conforme pasara el tiempo. Sintió un aura familiar cerca, pero le restó importancia. Ino solo la miró de reojo. Tenía una mala sensación.

—¡Ah! ¡Aléjate!

La chica nueva no tuvo mucha suerte. Naruto había llegado corriendo, y por alguna extraña razón le había echado espray de ajo en la cara. Yumi, quien desde muy pequeña le habían vetado el ajo en sus comidas, obviamente no le fue muy bien.

—Chicas, no me siento muy bien...

Yumi solo pudo observar cómo Ino y Hinata le gritaban algo, sus expresiones llenas de preocupación. Ella no podía entender lo que le estaban diciendo. Los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar solos. Juró ver a Sasuke antes de que se le cerraran por completo, pero asumió que solo era el efecto del spray que ese rubio le había echado en la cara. Estaba volviéndose loca.

—¡Naruto! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Sabes el daño inmenso que le has hecho? ¡La pudiste haber dejado ciega! Sabes muy bien que incluso es más dañino que la plata para ti.

El rubio, con su desarrollado oído, nunca había escuchado una voz con un nivel tan alto de decibeles. Estaba seguro de que le pudo haber roto el tímpano. Solo pudo asentir rápida y seguidamente la cabeza como respuesta. Su cabeza le seguía doliendo por ese constante pitido que rebobinaba en esta. _Esta bruja en realidad es una bruja_, pensó él para sus adentros. Ino le volvió a mirar feo, pero él rodó los ojos.

—Hn. Idiota.

Giró instintivamente para golpear a quien le había insultado, sus ojos zafiro chocaron con unos orbes carbón. Su mano se tranquilizó. No era muy buena idea golpear a su amigo en estos momentos. Lo más lógico sería huir después de haber echado espray de ajo a su novia. Pero valientemente se quedó ahí, sin decir nada y con la barbilla en alto. Sasuke no lo había podido decir mejor. De verdad se veía como un tremendo idiota.

Y antes de que alguien diga algo más, Sasuke cargó a su chica como si fuera una pluma. Completamente liviano y elegante. Ino lo miró un poco extrañada al igual que Hinata. Naruto solo rodó sus ojos ante la aparición "heroica" de Sasuke. Pero Sasuke ignoró todo esto. Giró sobre sus pies y empezó a dirigirse hacia la enfermería. Ino salió corriendo tras él, mientras que sus botas de tacón resonaban por todo el pasillo. Hinata maldijo internamente. La había dejado a solas con Naruto.

_Necesito asegurarme que ese chisme no es mentira_, pensó la Yamanaka.

—Oye Sasuke...— le llamó, mientras seguía aumentando su velocidad para alcanzarlo. Maldecía internamente el no haber sido una vampiro, o al menos no haber podido crear una poción para conseguir su envidiable velocidad.

—¿Qué Ino?— preguntó Sasuke, un poco exasperado.

—¿Es cierto que de verdad estás saliendo con Yumi?— ella le cuestionó, la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo viva.

—Mi vida amorosa no es de tu incumbencia, Yamanaka.

Ino sonrió levemente. Sabía que esa era la forma típica de Sasuke para decir "sí."

.

Hinata maldijo internamente. Si salía despavorida de ahí, se iba a ver muy ridículo. Lo último que quería era que su némesis piense que era una cobarde. Como tenía ganas de descuartizar a Ino en miles de pedacitos en esos momentos. ¿Cómo esa rubia se atrevía a avergonzarla a ella, a la futura heredera del legendario clan Hyuga? No se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No así.

—Hinata...— empezó a decir Naruto.

Como le dolía estar allí a solas con ella. Le dolía porque no podía estar con ella. Para rematar, habían rumores de que a Hinata le gustaba Sasuke porque hace un siglo ellos habían estado comprometidos. Ninguno había aceptado el contrato entre los dos clanes con la razón de que ninguno tenía más que sentimientos de amistad el uno con el otro. Sus padres no tuvieron otra opción que cancelar los planes.

—Nos vemos otro día Naruto. Tengo clase de Anatomía Humana.— le respondió ella cortante, caminando hacia la salida del edificio.

—Pero el edificio de Biología es este...— murmuró él cuando vio a Hinata salir por la puerta de vidrio.

.

Ino observaba atentamente a una determinada pelirroja mientras se limaba las uñas. Con un simple hechizo podía ver lo que pasaba tras de ella sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Tenía una visión momentánea de 360 grados. Casi siempre le mareaba pero esta vez lo necesitaba. Cuando vio que la pelirroja había terminado de charlar con sus amigas, murmuró unas palabras en latín para deshacer el hechizo. Dejó la lima fucsia sobre su desordenada carpeta y se puso de pie justo cuando Karin empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Oye Karin, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella giró sobre sus zapatos negros de tacón alto y asintió levemente con la cabeza, un poco desconfiada. Ino curvó sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa.

—Ordinem.— con el dedo trazó un círculo en el aire, y sus cosas se colocaron con perfecto orden en su pequeño maletín café. Lo colgó sobre sus hombros y caminó con Karin hacia el pasillo principal del edificio de Caza.

—¿De qué querías hablar?— preguntó ella directamente, yendo al grano. Era muy extraño que la rubia bruja la llame a charlar un rato. En especial porque nunca se llevaron bien. Eso no significaba que se odiaban y que trataban de hacer la vida imposible a la otra. Simplemente no se hablaban aunque sea necesario.

—¿Qué pasó el otro día en la biblioteca? Ninguno de mis amigos quiere contarme lo que pasó con la chica nueva.

—¿Te refieres a la chica con cabello negro que al parecer es la nueva conquista de Sasuke?— preguntó, con los celos en la punta de la lengua. —Pues se chocó conmigo mientras buscaba unos libros. Es muy torpe.

—Oye, no le digas así...— la reprochó Ino un poco enojada. Lo que más le molestaba, era cuando criticaban a alguien sin conocerlo verdaderamente.

—Pues si no es torpe, entonces es su aura. Nunca había sentido un aura como la suya.

—Su aura es un poco distinta a la de los demás, pero te aseguro que es inofensiva Karin. No te pido que te conviertas en su mejor amiga... Solo no seas tan grosera con ella.

—Como digas mamá...— dijo ella con sorna, y aceleró el paso para irse.

.

.

_16 de julio del 2014_

_Bueno, les dejo el nuevo capítulo. De nuevo les pido que no se desesperen :) Sakura aparecerá pronto!_

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al dia con mis notificaciones. El link esta en mi perfil._

_Cuidense_

_Hats._

_._

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

.

_*El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla*_

.

**Capítulo V**

**Verdad**

.

—Creo que ya te diste cuenta de tu verdadera naturaleza hija.

Yumi levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para encontrarse con la figura de su papá. Realmente no había esperado que él se aparezca en la biblioteca. Ella dejó el libro sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y se sentó en el sofá de cuero. Su papá se acercó hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso en la frente en forma de saludo, sentándose a su costado. Yumi no sabía que decir, pero su padre se adelantó antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra.

—Quise ocultar tu naturaleza porque no quería asustarte hija...— trató de explicarle Akira, pero Yumi aún permanecía callada. _¿Vampiro?, _se preguntaba a sí misma aún sin creerlo. ¿_Soy una vampiro de verdad?_

—¿Por eso no querías que lea los libros que pedía por internet?— logró preguntar finalmente.

—No quería que te hagas ideas erróneas de nuestra verdadera naturaleza Yumi.— respondió su papá con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que podemos estar a la luz del sol como los humanos.

_Como los humanos,_ resonó en su cabeza. _¿Pero acaso no somos humanos del todo?_

—¿Y por qué no me pasaba nada cuando yo salía al sol, las pocas veces que me dejabas salir?— frunció ella el ceño. No tenía mucho sentido lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.

—Porque le pedí a un viejo amigo que te ponga un hechizo. Este se rompería cuando cumplieses los 18, que es en un mes. Pero los efectos ya se empezaban a desvanecer y no quería que corras más riesgos.— le explicó, colocando un pequeño mechón de su cabello tras de su oreja.

Yumi asintió levemente, tratando de asimilar toda la información que su papá le estaba dando, pero no podía. ¿Hechizos? ¿Riesgos? ¿Acaso su papá le estaba dando a entender que su vida nunca logró ser tan normal como siempre había pensado que lo era? Sacudió su cabeza mientras que más y más preguntas surgían en su cabeza. Solo pudo formular una de ellas en voz alta, mientras que luchaba con su interior por no perder los estribos.

—Pero, si en nuestro antiguo hogar corría más riesgos, ¿por qué no me trajiste aquí antes?

—Tu madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que nos quedemos aquí a pesar de que lo teníamos todo. Surgía una revolución y tú eras a penas una recién nacida. Tu mamá y yo no queríamos que nada te pase y por eso nos mudamos. Cuando falleció tu madre, la crisis ya había culminado pero tú ya habías crecido. No le podría decir a una niña que era una vampiro. No me hubieras creído. Ahora sé que sí porque notas los cambios.

¡Y vaya que eran cambios! Tenía una increíble vista, casi como la de un halcón. Podía ver con detalle las pequeñas letras griegas que habían sido talladas en el borde de los estantes de la biblioteca. Antes no se habría percatado de detalles como ese. Sus pechos habían aumentado un poco de talla, y eso explicaba la leve picazón que había sentido esa mañana. Y también su piel. Ya no tenía esas molestas espinillas que constantemente adornaban su cara. Esta había adquirido un tono un poco más claro pero mucho más uniforme. Sus labios habían enrojecido levemente y sus pestañas lucían mucho más rizadas y largas.

—¿Qué le encargaste a James que me diera de tomar antes de que saliera?— le preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té inglés caliente.

—Sangre.— le respondió como si fuera algo completamente normal para ella.

—¿Sangre?— murmuró asustada.

—Sí, sangre de una de nuestras criadas. ¿Te gustó?

Había tomado la sangre de una de las muchachas que ahora trabajaban en su casa. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a gustar? Se sentía como una asesina. Lo peor de todo es que no podía negar la respuesta de su papá. Después de muchísimo tiempo, le había encontrado sabor a algo. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser la sangre de esa pobre mujer? Las preguntas seguían floreciendo en la mente de Yumi. ¿Acaso todas las personas de servicio de su casa se veían obligadas a alimentarla a ella y a su padre? ¿Morirían desangradas?

—Técnicamente no deberías de tomar esta sangre, sino la de tu madre hasta que encuentres a tu pareja. Cuando la encuentres, se alimentarán mutuamente hasta el fin. Pero por el momento, esta es la más pura que pude encontrar.

Tomó un sorbo de su desabrido té, o al menos era así como lo sentía ella.

—No tiene ningún sabor para ti, ¿verdad? Es porque, a pesar de que sí podemos comer comida humana, no nos satisface. Necesitas sangre en tu organismo, no comida grasienta o esas hierbas que tanto te gusta tomar.

Yumi no sabía qué decir exactamente en ese momento, por lo que solo asintió un par de veces con la cabeza. Su papá le dio un sorbo a su taza (Yumi asumió internamente que era sangre) y la dejó sobre la mesa de nuevo. En ese momento, James apareció por la puerta con una bandeja con un par de vasos de sangre.

—Señor, señorita.— saludó cortésmente el mayordomo.

—Gracias James.— dijeron padre e hija a la vez.

De un solo sorbo, porque el té realmente no había ayudado a calmar su sed, se tomó toda la sangre del vaso. Su papá soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a su hija tomarse la sangre tan rápido y acarició sus cabellos. Yumi volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hay ciertas cosas que te tengo que comentar acerca de tu nueva naturaleza.

—¿Cómo evitar el ajo?

—El ajo, el sol y los espejos.—aclaró su padre. —Los dos primeros son los más importantes. Si te ves expuesta al sol te puedes quemar y con el ajo te puedes intoxicar o incluso morir.

.

Yumi aún no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico con Sasuke pero para él parecía ser algo bastante natural. La tomaba de la mano y le daba rápidos besos en la mejilla, respetando su espacio personal. Aún así, ella se sentía un poco incómoda. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lograba ocultarlo cuando iba a clases. Justo ese día, al ser viernes, habían salido un poco más temprano y Sasuke le había ofrecido ir al parque principal para charlar un rato. Aunque más bien, había sonado como una orden.

El parque era inmenso y ligeramente iluminado por luciérnagas. La primavera había llegado, habían flores por todos lados. Yumi solo odió su nueva forma de ser al no poder apreciar las flores como debería de ser, a la luz del sol. Sasuke cortó una pequeña flor con sus dedos y la colocó en su cabello gentilmente. Ella se sonrojó levemente cuando él le dijo que le quedaba bien. Su papá siempre le había dicho que era la flor más bonita, pero era completamente distinto que un chico bastante guapo y que a penas conozcas te lo diga cara a cara.

—Y está el Consejo. Es un líder de cada una de las razas semi-demoníacas. De los vampiros, hombres lobo, hechiceros, hadas y nephilim. Mi padre es el representante de los vampiros. Mi clan siempre ha estado en la cabeza de mi raza al ser los más antiguos.

—¿Y cómo funciona lo del emparejamiento?

—Cuando un vampiro encuentra a su pareja, esta también lo siente.— explicó sencillamente. —Dicen que las sensaciones en realidad dependen de la pareja. Para que se haga el pacto, toman la sangre del otro al mismo tiempo. Dicen también que el sabor de la sangre que se toma es inigualable. Ni si quiera se compara con la sangre pura de los humanos.

Yumi recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Sasuke, pero él se mantuvo quieto. Se habían sentado en una de las bancas de piedra y ya era casi medianoche. Su padre le había dicho que tenía que llegar a casa minutos antes. Nunca antes había desobedecido sus reglas, dentro de lo más profundo sintió natural hacerlo. Era una adolescente. Era común que las chicas de su edad rompan las reglas.

—Creo que me gustas.— soltó el Uchiha de repente, tomando a Yumi por sorpresa.

La confesión había sido realmente inesperada. Pues Yumi no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. No le podía decir _También me gustas._ Habría sido una mentira. Era cierto, se sentía atraída hacia él de una manera que ella no lo podía explicar pero eso no se significaba que le gustaba. Al menos no por el momento.

—No te creo.— murmuró Yumi hacia el aire.

La confesión se quedó en el aire.

.

Sasuke se despertó un par de minutos antes de que sonara su despertador. Eran las 6:20 pm. Había anochecido apenas un par de minutos. Mantuvo la vista fija en el techo por unos segundos y después se sentó sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Se quedó pensando acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, respecto a Yumi. Cualquier chica de la facultad se hubiera desmayado porque él le haya dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Yumi en cambio lo había rechazado de la peor forma. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Simplemente lo había ignorado y apenas le había dado un beso en la mejilla al despedirse. No sabía si exactamente lo había hecho por cariño o simplemente por pena.

Tenía que admitir que Yumi era alguien bastante particular. Le tenía sin cuidado lo que el resto pensara de ella. De alguna manera le recordaba mucho a alguien que conoció hacía mucho tiempo en su Iniciación. Ambas eran igual de obstinadas e independientes.

—¿Dónde estarás… _Sakura_?

.

.

_4 de agosto del 2014_

_Aqui les dejo el nuevo capítulo de Nada Es Lo Que Parece. Es cortito, y es por eso que dentro de un rato estaré subiendo el cap 6. Sakura finalmente aparecerá. Varias de ustedes me dejaron sus headcannons y en el cap que vienen sabran si es que estuvieron en lo correcto o no ;)_

.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**NADA ES LO PARECE**

.

_*En este mundo hay cosas que es mejor no saber*_

.

**Capítulo VI**

**Negro**

.

Era una noche como las otras. El cielo estaba estrellado y despejado. Yumi miraba atentamente la pizarra de la clase de armas. Estaban estudiando un poco de Física para saber la manera precisa en la que debían de lanzar los cuchillos. El ángulo e incluso la cantidad de fuerza para que el lanzamiento fuera preciso. Agradecía internamente que Tsunade le haya enseñado las bases de Física. Ino, al contrario, no le podía importar menos. Ella estaba más interesada en terminar el diseño del vestido que había empezado a dibujar en su clase anterior que la clase que le estaba dictando el profesor Hatake. Para Sasuke, por otro lado, la clase le parecía muy ridícula. Según él, no podrías hacer gran cosa con un pequeño cuchillo. Si eras ágil tal vez te podría servir algo, y para eso miró a su alrededor simuladamente mientras que su profesor volteaba hacia la pizarra para escribir algo. No veía a muchas personas ágiles en la clase.

Para el alivio de muchos, el timbre finalmente sonó y Karin fue la primera en salir de su clase de venenos. Aún no podía creer el hecho de que la chica nueva estaba saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico por el cual ella moría desde que tenía memoria. Él era tan guapo y fuerte. Sería perfecto para ella. Sus planes para convertirlo en su pareja y estar con él para siempre se arruinaron por completo cuando Yumi apareció en el plano. Sasuke estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica (la pelirroja no entendía cómo) y la peor parte era que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

La vio salir de la clase contigua por el rabillo del ojo. Ino la estaba cuidando ahora y había hecho bien en hacerlo. La bruja sabía perfectamente de lo que Karin sería capaz de hacer; no dejaría que le toque siquiera un cabello a Yumi. Cuando sintió unos particulares orbes perforarle la espalda, giró velozmente sobre su cuello para toparse con su nemesis. La miró despectivamente y tras tirar su flameante cabello rojo hacia su espalda, prosiguió su camino hacia su siguiente clase. No tenía por qué perder el tiempo con ella.

Yumi, por otro lado, la miró un poco extrañada. Sasuke apareció de su lado antes de que ella dijese algo. Le tocó el hombro y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Ino surgió a su otro costado antes de que sus párpados pestañeen de nuevo con una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Hoooy es día de compras!— canturreó la rubia emocionada. —Te robaré a tu chica por un par de horitas Sasuke. No llores.

El Uchiha rodó sus ojos ante la actitud infantil de Ino. La rubia tomó a Sakura de la mano y Sasuke la perdió de vista por el pasillo. Se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la salida del pabellón. Lo bueno es que tendría un poco de tiempo para leer y terminar la novela que le habíán mandado a leer.

.

—¡La película estuvo tan genial!— exclamó Hinata e Ino asintió frenéticamente.

—¡Dane Deehan es en definitiva mi nuevo actor favorito!— chilló la Yamanaka emocionada mientras que salían de la sala del cine.

El centro comercial de Hinomachi estaba relativamente vacío. La mayoría de seres semi-demoníacos preferían no ir a lugares como esos, pero a los jóvenes les parecía fascinante. Era lo más cercano que tendrían a una vida humana, que era lo que la mayoría aspiraba a ser. Las dos vampiro junto a la bruja recorrieron el pequeño lugar, piso tras piso, probándose ropa y comparando precios durante un par de horas. Yumi nunca había sido fanática de las compras, pero esa divertida salida le había hecho pensar distinto. Tal vez salir de compras de vez en cuando no era tan malo como alguna vez pensó. Como su padre nunca la había dejado salir con tanta libertad, nunca había disfrutado el poder entrar a una tienda y que la dependienta te traiga ropa al cambiador mientras que tus amigas esperaban afuera para aprobar la prenda que tenía puesta. Nunca podría haber experimentado algo así cuando compraba por internet.

—Tienes que llevarte esas botas Yumi. Son hermosas. ¿Has tocado el material siquiera? Son perfectas.— le insistió Ino. Sabía que Yumi internamente las quería, pero no sabía por qué ella se negaba a comprarlas.

—Ya tengo un par de botas en casa Ino...

—¿Cómo puedes vivir con solo un par de botas? ¿Estás loca? No, no , no... Tú, mi querida Yumi, necesitas esas botas. ¿No ves como te están mirando, suplicándote para que las compres?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, concordando completamente con lo que decía la bruja.

—Ino tiene toda la razón. Y si es una cuestión de dinero Yumi, no te angusties. Podemos compartir las botas si gustas. A mi me parecen geniales. Combinan perfectamente con una cartera que mi madre me trajo de Italia ayer.

—Hina... ¿acaso es _la _cartera que vimos por internet el otro día?— Ino preguntó entusiasmadamente.

—¿La cartera negra con detalles rojos?— preguntó Yumi, un poco interesada y tratando de hacer un poco de memoria.

—¡Sí!— exclamó ella feliz.

Al finalizar su día de compras, Yumi se terminó comprando las botas pero le prometió a Hinata que se las prestaría. Estaba muy cansada y lo único de lo que tenía ganas era ver televisión hasta quedarse dormida. Pero Ino tenía otros planes extra para la noche.

—No te preocupes Yumi. Me topé con tu papá en secretaría y me dijo que sí.

El camino a la casa de Ino resultó ser mucho más corto de lo que ella había esperado. Su mansión era un poco más pequeña que la suya pero eso no significaba que tenga menos ornamentos por aquí y por allá. El cuarto de Ino era muy grande y estaban las tres sentadas en fila sobre la cama peinando a la que tenían en frente. Ino le estaba haciendo una trenza francesa a Yumi y por un momento juró que su pelo estaba cambiando de color. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para sacar esa idea de su cabeza, siendo inmediatamente reprochada por Hinata quien la estaba peinando.

—¿Qué pasa Ino?— le preguntó, al ver que Ino volvía a sacudir la cabeza por tercera vez.

—Algo me está molestando el ojo. No es nada chicas.— mintió mientras que se lo restregaba con cuidado de no arruinarse el maquillaje.

—¿Estás segura?— le preguntó Yumi preocupada, volteándose para verla.

Ino asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vio que el cabello de Yumi había cambiado a un tono guinda oscuro. Lo peor de todo era que al parecer, su cabello estaba volviendo a cambiar de tono. Yumi no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió los dos pares de ojos de sus amigas fijas en su cabello. Casi pega un grito en el cielo cuando vio que su cabello ahora guinda se empezaba a aclarar.

—¿I-ino? ¿Esta no es una de tus bromas verdad?

—Te juro que no he hecho nada Yumi. Mis manos tienen la habilidad de revertir un hechizo a veces, pero no sé por qué tu cabello a reaccionado así.

Ino le volvió a acariciar el cabello y las puntas se empezaron a tornar de un color rosa pálido. Hinata miraba cada vez más asustada la situación. Yumi a penas podía respirar. Sus manos le habían empezado a temblar. Su cabello terminó de tornarse completamente de color rosa. Ino volvió a deslizar sus delgados dedos por todo el cabello de Yumi pero ya no volvió a cambiar de color.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

—No lo sé Yumi...— murmuró Ino, también sorprendida.

El único nombre que Hinata pudo murmurar en ese momento fue un nombre tabú para la raza vampírica.

_Sakura._

.

Cuatro de los cinco líderes semi-demoníacos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares del Consejo. Sus respectivos secretarios estaban sentados a su lado derecho, y otros seres con cargos también importantes en su sociedad, se encontraban sentados en la parte posterior, frente a ellos. Se escuchaban cuchicheos por toda la sala y Fugaku soltó un pequeño gruñido por la molestia que sentía en esos momentos. Lo que más se necesitaba en ese momento era calma y silencio, pero al parecer sus compañeros solo se preocupaban por sus propios asuntos y especies. El Interceptor se aclaró la garganta para que todos guarden silencio. El gran reloj de la sala había indicado que ya era la hora de empezar. El Interceptor odiaba la impuntualidad más que cualquier cosa, y todos lo sabían perfectamente. Es por eso que todos inmediatamente se quedaron callados.

—Muy buenas noches a todos. Hoy, de nuevo faltó Akira, pero aún así tendremos que empezar la discusión de hoy.— Ayu, la asistente de Akira, suspiró inevitablemente. Ya era la segunda vez que Akira se perdía una reunión. Si volvía a faltar, expulsarían a los ángeles caídos del consejo por su culpa y ya no formarían parte de la alianza que por tantos siglos había perdurado. _¿En dónde rayos estás?_

—Empezaremos por las hadas.— el alto hombre cubierto por una capucha giró la cabeza levemente para dirigirse hacia el hada líder Florae. —¿Desea usted hacer alguna intervención, su señoría?

—Pues sí. Me gustaría sugerir que los vampiros dejen de ser tan arraigados con sus tradiciones y se controlen un poco. Uno de sus _novitiorum_ hizo un par de escándalos anoche en la Secundaria del Este.

—Me enteré gracias a mi hijo, Florae. Gracias por informármelo. Nos encargaremos del novicio lo más pronto posible. Lo más probable es que sea un _nothus_, sin clan y desamparado, que algunos _generosi_ tomaron de punto cuando lo trajeron para jugar con él.

—Como detesto cuando éstos se ponen a hablar con sus palabras raras.— murmuró Hana Inuzuka, secretaria del líder de los hombres lobo.

—Latín, mi querida Hana, uno de los idiomas más antiguos del mundo. A Florae le encanta usar esas pequeñas palabras aunque su raza no sea tan antigua como los de nuestros nemesis.— le explicó tranquilamente Minato Uzumaki, líder de los hombres lobo.

—Sigo sin comprender su afán.— refunfuñó la mujer para volver a dirigir su atención hacia la conversación principal.

—¿Yamanaka?— llamó el Interceptor. —¿Los brujos tienen algo que decir?

El líder negó con la cabeza y Fugaku soltó un pequeño suspiro. _Un peso menos_, pensó. A veces agradecía que Inoichi sea uno de los brujos más tranquilos de Hinomachi. Tenía suficiente con Florae.

—¿Uzumaki?

—Creo que sería conveniente que tengamos este tipo de reuniones más seguido.— sugirió.

—A penas puedo soportar su olor a perro aquí una vez al mes. ¿Me estás diciendo que lo tendré que hacer más seguido?— chilló Florae frustrada. El resto la ignoró. Ya estaban acostumbrados a las quejas insultantes de parte de la líder de las hadas.

—¿Por qué sugieres eso?— preguntó Fugaku, interesado en la propuesta de Minato.

—Últimamente se han estado abriendo las puertas del infierno con más constancia. ¿Eso acaso no les dice que algo está mal?

—Tal vez nuestros amiguitos de allá abajo no están muy felices y se quieren divertir un poco aquí. No me sorprendería que esa sea su razón— comentó con burla Hana.

—Señorita Hana. Si no le molesta, le pediría por favor que se guarde sus bromas para otro momento. Lo que dice Minato es importante.— le reprendió el Interceptor.

Fugaku se quedó callado, pero por dentro, sus neuronas estaban trabajando a mil. ¿Habían estado entrando demonios a Hinomachi? ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Acaso era porque su propia raza lo estaba traicionando? ¿Tan malditos podrían llegar a ser que abriesen las puertas del infierno constantemente? El Uchiha se quedó haciéndose más preguntas a sí mismo.

—¿Uchiha? ¿Tiene algo más que agregar a la reunión de hoy?— inquirió el Interceptor, sacando a Fugaku de sus pensamientos.

—Sí.— respondió con firmeza. —Hay que estar alertas si es que sucede algo. Lo que dice Minato es cierto. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. No estamos lo suficientemente preparados para un ataque ahora.

El Interceptor asintió levemente y se puso de pie. Todos hicieron pequeñas reverencias y se fueron retirando de la sala, tras acomodar sus respectivas cosas. Ayu terminó de colocar su pequeña libreta azul en su cartera, para luego colgársela en el hombro derecho. Tenía que apurarse. La panadería cerraba más temprano ese día y se moría por comprarse unos rollos de canela. El día anterior no había podido comprarlos y se había quedado con las ganas. Esta vez no regresaría con el estómago vacío a su hogar.

—Pobre Akira. Seguro que su hija sigue enferma...— escuchó a Minato comentar un poco más adelante.

—¿Su hija?— susurró para sí misma Ayu. —¿Desde cuándo Akira tiene una hija?

Trató de hacer un poco de memoria y recordó los constantes viajes que Akira hacía. Su departamento siempre fue muy sencillo y ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Incluso se quedaba a dormir allí después de que tuvieran largas charlas acerca de su especie. Sentía como su corazón se rompía. El corazón de Akira le pertenecía ya a otra mujer. Se reprimió a sí misma cuando sintió una lágrima descender por su mejilla. Se la limpió rápidamente con el pulgar y apresuró el paso hacia la salida del monumento.

_No hay tiempo para pensar en tonterías. Necesito encontrar a Akira para decirle lo que hemos comentado hoy en la reunión_, pensó.

Con una liga negra que tenía en la muñeca, se amarró sus cabellos marrones y rebeldes. El viento nocturno haría que su cabello enloquezca y sea completamente indomable al día siguiente. Salió de la edificación, caminando a paso apresurado hacia la dichosa panadería. Esos rollos de canela la estaban esperando desde la noche anterior. De solo pensar en ellos se le hacía agua a la boca.

.

—Vamos a mi biblioteca. Creo que podremos encontrar algo.— logró musitar Hinata, tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

Yumi se volvió a acariciar su nuevo cabello nerviosamente. Le empezaron a arder un poco los ojos pero asumió que solo eran las velas de la habitación de Ino. La rubia sopló todas las velas que alumbraban su habitación para salir hacia el pasillo. Hinata tomó a Yumi por los hombros y la guió hasta el gigantesco garaje de la mansión. Ino las siguió por detrás. Sabía que Hinata conocía su mansión como la palma de su mano, por lo que no dijo nada. Había leído los labios de Hinata cuando el cabello de Yumi había cambiado. _Sakura_, había dicho. Le sonaba extrañamente familiar.

—Hinata, tú toma las llaves. No puedo manejar con todos los nervios encima.

Ino le tiró las llaves y Hinata lo atrapó rápidamente sin voltear a mirarla. Yumi miró al par sorprendida. ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo como eso algún día? Entró rápidamente al Camaro amarillo de Ino y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo lo que estaba pasándole. ¿Acaso su papá sabía acerca de esto? _No, ¿qué estás diciendo? Papá nunca me escondería nada._ Sus pensamientos se quedaron en lo profundo de su cabeza cuando las llantas del carro chirriaron en sobre la pista cuando Hinata hizo un giro perfecto de 180 grados.

—Ino. Tomaré la carretera.— dijo Hinata.

Yumi nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanta seriedad y le dio un poco de escalofríos. A Hinata siempre la imaginó como una vampiro tierna y un poco habladora, pero nunca tan segura de sí misma. Hizo una nota mental para nunca hacerla enojar.

—Como tú creas conveniente Hinata.

Yumi nunca apreció su vida tanto como en ese momento. Hinata apretó el acelerador como si su vida dependiese de ello y sentía como si el carro había empezado a levitar sobre la carretera. A veces odiaba vivir tan alejada de los demás. Según el pronóstico del tiempo, ese día amanecería a las 6:42 am. Agradecía que aún eran las 2 am y que tendrían un poco de tiempo para investigar en su biblioteca

—Yumi, ¿de qué color son tus ojos?— preguntó Ino curiosamente, acercando su rostro al de su amiga para determinar con más exactitud el color de sus ojos. Pensó que su cabeza le estaba bromeando cuando vio el color de sus ojos cambiar de un color.

—De color café oscuro.— respondió inmediatamente y sin pensarlo.

—Son bonitos. Cambian de color, ¿no?— Ino siempre había tenido los ojos claros y por eso siempre le había parecido fascinantes los ojos oscuros, en especial los de color café.

—Eh… No, Ino.— respondió ella un poco extrañada.

—¿Estás segura?— Ino levantó la ceja y empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro ayudándose con las tenues luces de la carretera para asegurarse de lo que Yumi le había dicho. —Mírate tú misma.

Ino tenía una especie de bolso mágico. Podía meter todo lo que quería y sacarlo sin problema, jamás preocupándose por el espacio. Le había comentado a Yumi que ella misma había hecho un hechizo para que todos sus bolsos tengan esa función. Varias amigas vampiro y hadas suyas le habían pedido que haga lo mismo con sus bolsos y ella gustosamente lo había hecho. De este bolso mágico sacó un espejo.

—No podrás verte por completo porque al parecer el hechizo que te pusieron era para que se oculte tu naturaleza. Solo podrás ver manchones porque aún perduran algunos efectos, pero te juro que tus ojos se están poniendo de un color verde Yumi.— le puso el espejo frente su rostro pálido.

Ino tenía toda la razón. Cada vez que quería verse a un espejo, recordaba que ya no podía hacerlo. Sus peinados y maquillaje ya no le quedaría como antes, pero lentamente ya estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin los espejos. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia el espejo, vio unas manchas verdes en vez de negras. Frunció el cejo pensando que estaba viendo una ilusión. Pestañó varias veces pero aún así seguía viendo esas manchas.

—¿Qué rayos me está pasando Ino? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me empezará a salir alas?

—Está claro que quienes te hicieron ese hechizo, lo hicieron con la intensión de ocultar tu verdadera identidad.— interrumpió Hinata, con la mirada aún fija en la carretera. —¿Cuántos años tienes verdaderamente Sakura?

—17.— respondió ella inmediatamente, sin entender por qué Hinata había usado la palabra _verdaderamente_.

—Ya sabemos que aparentas esa edad. Yo tengo 17 también, pero en realidad cumplo 238 este año. ¿Tú?— insistió de nuevo la Hyuga. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

—La verdad... Con todo lo que está pasando ahora, no sé quién soy verdaderamente.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la mansión de los Hyuga. Era un poco más grande que la de Ino. Tenía las escaleras de una piedra de color negro que brillaban ante la luz de la luna llena. Las subieron rápidamente después de que Hinata apague el auto. Ino la tomó de la mano para que se sienta más segura y Yumi le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. _O tal vez ellas sí saben quién soy realmente._

Tras recorrer largos pasillos de colores fríos, finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca de los Hyuga. Era igual de inmensa que la de Yumi. Ino y ella miraban la biblioteca maravilladas. Hinata, que había crecido prácticamente en ese lugar corrió por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso y empezar a buscar libros que les podrían servir: de hechizos y de clanes principalmente. _Ojos verdes y cabello rosa_, pensó Hinata, _solo se me ocurre un apellido. _Sus dedos recorrieron el lomo de los antiguos libros de pertenecientes a su clan. Estaban llenos de polvo y más de una vez tuvo que soplar contra ellos para poder leer el título.

Yumi e Ino, en el piso inferior, ya habían empezado a hojear libros antiquísimos que explicaban algunas características de los clanes. Estaba en un latín y Yumi agradecía que Ino lo hablara como una segunda lengua. Pasaron por clanes ya extintos (lo supo al ver la cruz en la parte superior del nombre del clan), hasta que llegaron a uno llamado Haruno. Este también tenía una cruz en la parte superior, pero era el dibujo en la parte debajo del nombre. Era la mujer que Yumi había visto el primer día de clases en la biblioteca antes de que se chocara con Karin. Ahora sí se parecía bastante a ella.

—Haruno...— musitó Hinata cuando las alcanzó en la mesa del primer piso, colocando una pila de libros a su costado. Hinata volteó a mirar a Yumi y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo cuando un nombre se le vino a la mente al observar su rostro. _No me cabe duda que es ella. Tiene que ser ella. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa... Es ella._ —Sakura Haruno. ¡Sakura!

—¿Q-qué?— preguntaron Ino y Yumi a la vez.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!— exclamó Hinata alegremente. —¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado Sakura? Te buscamos durante años pero lamentablemente nunca dimos con tu ubicación. ¡Pero estás aquí! ¡Sigues viva!

—¿Es ella de verdad? ¿La última de los Haruno?— inquirió Ino sorprendida. Recordaba haber escuchado que la última de los Haruno había sido reportada muerta tras haber fallado encontrarla.

—¿La última de los Haruno?— musitó Yumi para sí.

—La historia es muy triste, pero no quiero que arruinemos la noche Saku.— le dijo con cariño Ino. —Ahora tenemos que celebrar tu regreso.

—Sigo sin entender lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Por qué me dicen Sakura? Yo no soy ninguna Sakura. Yo me llamo Yumi Yamashita.

Antes de que Yumi prosiguiese hablando, Hinata sacó un antiguo dibujo de su bolsillo. El tono amarillento que había adquirido las esquinas de la hoja demostraba que lo había tenido guardado un buen tiempo. Las cámaras no existían cuando Hinata había nacido. Pero se notaba claramente las dos figuras femeninas sonrientes en el dibujo. Una tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos perla, y la otra el cabello de color rosa y ojos jade. Yumi miraba el dibujo incrédula. No podía ser ella. Este dibujo había sido hecho al menos hacía un siglo. ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?

—Ino, ¿no existe un hechizo para saber la edad verdadera de una persona?— preguntó ansiosa Yumi.

Ino sacó un libro de su cartera y lo hojeó rápidamente. Este se abrió cuando ella murmuró una palabra en latín que ni Yumi ni Hinata lograron oír. Era una página que mostraba la primera sección de hechizos de edades. Para aparentar una edad, para reducirse la edad. Yumi le echó una mirada pero no entendió nada. Supo que sería urgente que tome unas clases de latín.

—Dare mihi verum aetatis tuae.— recitó Ino leyendo el hechizo.

Unos números de color morado aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Yumi. 3-5-3. Se desvanecieron rápidamente. Hinata sonrió ampliamente al igual que Ino.

—¿Qué?— murmuró Yumi a sí misma. —¿Cuántos años tengo Ino?

—353.

—Desapareciste el día de tu cumpleaños número 100, más específicamente el día de tu Iniciación.— le explicó Hinata.

—Tus padres mandaron bastantes grupos de búsqueda, pero nunca te encontraron. Pero yo tenía la esperanza de que siguieses viva.

—Ino…— murmuró Yumi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotras finalmente, Sakura!

.

.

_4 de agosto del 2014_

_La ansiada verdad finalmente es anunciada. Algunas atinaron con ese secreto :)_

_Nos estamos leyendo hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanitas :*_

_Cuidense!_

_Hats._

_(No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones. El link esta en mi perfil)_

.

Nota: Oficialmente ya soy un beta-reader. Si alguna de ustedes desea que le de una chequeadita a sus fics, mandenme un inbox via facebook :) Yo estare encantada de poder ayudarlas. Si conocen de alguien que necesita de una beta-reader, tampoco duden en pasarle mi perfil de FB.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

.

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**.**

_*__No hay accidentes... sólo hay un propósito que aún no hemos comprendido*_

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

**Neutral**

.

Yumi, o mejor dicho Sakura, se sentó sobre el sofá nuevo de su habitación. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Su papá se molestaría si la viese así? Sakura sacudió la cabeza. ¿De verdad podría preguntarle? Técnicamente él era el único que podría saber la verdad. Pero si su padre conocía su verdadera identidad, ¿por qué se la había ocultado? Suspiró profundamente y se terminó tumbando completamente sobre el mueble y fijando la vista en el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. No había visto a su padre desde hacía ya dos días. Le parecía un poco sospechoso. Su padre hasta la semana anterior había venido a despertarla, pero esos últimos días no lo había hecho.

—Esto me está volviendo loca.

Aún no le cabía que ya no era Yumi Yamashita. Sus iniciales ya no serían YY. Ahora serían SH, de Sakura Haruno. Se sentía muy rara. Ino le había dicho que ese nombre se le había sido elegido porque había nacido en primavera y su madre había tenido una visión de ella con el cabello rosado. Además, sería fuerte pero a la vez una delicada vampiro; como debe de ser una _generosi, _una pura sangre. Había nacido con unos brillantes ojos de color verde, un color de ojos muy extraño para un vampiro. Al ser criaturas de la noche, era más razonable que tengan ojos oscuros.

Sin que se dé cuenta, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar solos. Ya habían pasado un par minutos desde que el sol había salido.

.

Kizashi cerró el pequeño portafolio que le habían entregado en la reunión. A veces odiaba que lo manden a Londres, pero era la única manera de alejarse de su ciudad natal para enterrar esos recuerdos. Esos recuerdos que tanto odiaba. Miró a su esposa de reojo, quien tenía la mirada ligeramente perdida en el reloj.

—Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué nuestra propia raza nos traicionaría…— susurró Mebuki para sí.

—Nunca podremos detener eso. Es más comprensible que algo como esto le pase a los humanos, pero eso no significa que nosotros no seremos influenciados por sus acciones.— le respondió su esposo.

—Creo que Akira Yamashita no debería de estar a cargo de esta investigación.— opinó uno de los hombres lobo líder en Inglaterra, interrumpiendo los pensamiento de los Haruno. —Ni siquiera pertenece a un clan nefilim lo suficientemente renombrado como para que confiemos en él.

—Entonces Sr. Arington, ¿a quién sugiere para que prosiga con la investigación?— preguntó un tanto interesado, el Interceptor. De alguna manera estaba de acuerdo con Arington. Yamashita le daba una mala espina. Últimamente había estado ausentándose mucho en las reuniones. Era demasiado sospechoso.

—Propongo a los Haruno. Sé que ellos son honestos. Lo he podido oler desde siempre.— respondió el hombre lobo. El resto de seres semi-demoníacos dirigieron su mirada hacia los Haruno. Tal vez no eran un clan fuerte como los Uchiha, pero eran el clan con las mejores habilidades curativas de todo el mundo.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna otra sugerencia?— dijo el Interceptor.

Las criaturas se miraron entre sí. Las hadas murmuraron algunas palabras en francés, mientras que los nefilim lo hacían en latín. Los hombres lobo se mantuvieron callados al igual que los vampiros. Los primeros no estaban muy de acuerdo con que sus nemesis prosiguieran con la investigación, pero los vampiros tenían acceso a una gran cantidad de fuentes e incluso más que los nefilim. El gran reloj de la sala indicó exactamente la media noche, resonando por todo el castillo. Las hadas reprimieron un bostezo.

—Entonces está decidido. Los Haruno estarán a cargo de la investigación de ahora en adelante.

Los asientos chirriaron cuando todos se pusieron de pie. Los Haruno no salieron hasta el final. Después de todo ese tiempo que se habían quedado en Inglaterra, finalmente ya era el momento para que regresen a casa. El tan solo pensar en eso les ponía la piel de gallina. El Interceptor les pidió que se quedaran un rato más para discutir acerca de los detalles de la investigación. La pareja asintió levemente y se volvieron a sentar.

—Es necesario que definan los detalles junto al Consejo.

—Hablaremos con Fugaku. Estoy seguro que ellos también han notado algo.— le aseguró Kizashi.

Mebuki asintió levemente y salieron de la sala. El portal estaría listo en un par de horas para que puedan regresar a casa. Extrañaba el cielo despejado por las noches y el olor de las galletas que preparaba Mikoto Uchiha. Aún le faltaba acomodar un par de prendas en su maleta pero técnicamente ya estaban listos para regresar. Pero ella no se sentía lista, al menos no emocionalmente. No se sentía lo suficientemente preparada como para volver al lugar en donde había perdido a su princesa, a su preciada hija. Había tratado de poner esos malos recuerdos a un lado durante un largo tiempo, pero la risa despreocupada y el cabello rosa de su hija la perseguían por todos lados. A veces sentía como si de verdad siguiera viva, al menos en sus recuerdos.

Kizashi, por otro lado, sentía mucha rabia. Tras años y años de búsqueda, nunca lograron dar con su hija. Sus compañeros, con mucho dolor en sus malogrados corazones, tuvieron que darla como desaparecida y más adelante muerta. Pero él sabía que no estaba desaparecida y mucho menos muerta. Desde que había sido concebida, había sentido su energía deslumbrante en el vientre de su madre. Y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, aún sentía una leve energía en un lugar remoto. No cabía duda que era la energía de su hija y que seguía viva. Solo hacía falta que la encuentren.

—El portal ya está listo. Nuestros hechiceros lo lograron hacer más rápido de lo planeado.— les anunció el Interceptor, sorprendiendo a la pareja. —Gracias por su tiempo. Espero que su estadía haya sido de su agrado. Nos veremos pronto en Hinomachi.

La pareja hizo una pequeña reverencia y guiados por el Interceptor, llegaron al portal que habían preparado los hechiceros en la sala contigua. El salón era igual de grande, con la misma cantidad de cuadros antiguos y candelabros de velas blancas. La luz de color rojo del portal oscilaba en el aire. Mayumi odiaba transportarse en portales, pero era la única manera de hacerlo. Los aviones y transportes públicos en general estaban tachados de la lista.

—El portal no durará mucho, por lo que tienen que irse ahora.— dijo uno de los hechiceros, en inglés.

Los Haruno se introdujeron en el portal y este se desvaneció tras ellos.

.

Sakura se acomodó el cabello un poco. Le había pedido a Sasuke que ese día vaya a su casa; él llegaría en cualquier momento y ella seguía teniendo un aspecto deplorable. Aún no se sentía segura yendo así a clases... Al menos no con su nueva apariencia. Según lo que tenía entendido, Sasuke la tuvo que haber conocido de alguna u otra forma según los cálculos que hizo junto a Ino y Hinata. Se cambió la camiseta antigua de los Lakers y sus shorts de deporte que usaba actualmente como piyama; por unos jeans estilo escocés, una beanie roja y una camiseta cuello v de color blanco. Rebuscó entre su clóset, para buscar la peluca negra que había podido conseguir justo la noche anterior con la ayuda de Ino. Caminó hacia su baño y se tiró agua a la cara. Luego de secarse con una toalla, regresó a su habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a su novio sentado sobre su cama.

—Sasuke…— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y caminando hacia donde él estaba sentado.

—¿Todo en orden?— le preguntó un tanto preocupado. Tal vez Sakura no lo llamaba todas las noches o le besaba con mucha confianza, pero aún así ella ahora formaba parte de su vida.

—Solo te quería preguntar algo…— él levantó la ceja para que ella prosiga hablando y haga la pregunta. —¿Tú conoces a alguien del clan Haruno?

Sakura fue testigo de cómo la mirada de Sasuke fue cambiando lentamente. De una mirada suave se pasó a una llena de rencor o hasta incluso de odio. El primer día de clases le habían advertido de nunca hacer enojar a Sasuke bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero jamás se imaginó verlo en una situación así. Casi juraba que tenía los ojos rojos de la rabia. Se asustó por la actitud tan cambiante de su propia pareja. Pensó que la golpearía o que la insultaría, pero ningún golpe o grito salió de los labios de Sasuke. Su mirada profunda perforó la suya.

—Están todos extintos. Solo quedan un par vivos que no estuvieron presentes en la masacre.— respondió escuetamente a su pregunta.

—Ellos fueron un clan curativo, ¿cierto?— no quería poner más incómoda la situación, pero tenía que saberlo. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella era una Haruno.

—Sí. Eran reconocidos por sus increíbles habilidades médicas y su actitud de combate, siempre serenos a la hora de las guerras con los hombres lobo. La mayoría poseían ojos claros y colores de cabello morado o rosa.

—Sasuke… ¿Podrías explicarme esto, si dices que en serio los Haruno se extinguieron hace como dos siglos atrás?

Sakura se quitó la peluca y se acercó el pequeño candelabro que estaba en su mesa de noche para que Sasuke la pueda mirar. Fue testigo del cambio radical en la expresión que Sasuke tenía en su rostro. Sus cejas se levantaron levemente y sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño cuando se fijaron en el cabello y ojos de su novia. No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo demonios? Todo este tiempo, ¿ella había sido una Haruno?

—Yumi, tú…

—Según Ino y Hinata, soy Sakura Haruno. Heredera legítima de mi clan. O al menos eso era hace un par de siglos.— le contestó, como si los números no fueran una gran cosa.

Sasuke aún no cabía en su respuesta. ¿Acaso era posible que ella fuese Sakura Haruno? Ahora todo tenía sentido. No había estado del todo demente cuando había sentido una presencia familiar aquel día en la biblioteca. Ahora tenía sentido el que aquel olor se le haga tan familiar al igual que sus facciones. Incluso hasta sus manías le parecían un deja-vú, como cuando ella cambiaba el enfoque de su mirada cuando se sentía avergonzada de algo. Lentamente, las expresiones de molestia y sorpresa cambiaron a una expresión de felicidad. No estaba sonriendo como un estúpido, pero Sakura podía sentir tras esa mirada y esos labios ligeramente curvados, que él estaba feliz.

—Cuando enviaron al grupo a buscarte; supe que aunque no te hubiesen encontrado, seguías con vida.— murmuró, mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro para tocar su mejilla, aún incrédulo.

—Tengo miedo, de no saber quien soy realmente.— confesó un poco avergonzada.

—No me importa tu nombre. Sakura o Yumi, o lo que sea. Solo sé que eres la chica con la cual quiero estar por el resto de la eternidad.

Ella asintió levemente, un poco más segura esta vez y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre sus piernas, aún sin articular ninguna palabra. No creyeron que las palabras eran realmente necesarias en ese preciso momento. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Sakura por fin entendió por qué Sasuke se le había hecho tan familiar desde un comienzo. La energía que él emanaba era la misma que sentía en sus sueños.

—Estás de vuelta. — susurró Sasuke, aún incrédulo.

—Lo estoy.— le respondió afirmando su respuesta, besando su mejilla sin miedo.

.

Deslizó sus brazos por las mangas camisa blanca aburridamente. Aún tenía unos diez minutos para dormir, pero por alguna razón no lo podía hacer. Cada día atardecía cada vez más rápido. El clima empezaba a cambiar. Se colocó el blazer mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación y escuchó a su mamá decir desde el pasillo principal.

—Sasuke-chan, no te olvides de regresar temprano y con cuidado. Hay demonios muy fuertes que últimamente se han estado colando por el portal sin control y ni los ANBU han podido controlarlos.

Los ANBU eran una secta secreta de seres semi-demoníacos, encargados de cuidar a las distintas ciudades semi-demoníacas. Recibían un entrenamiento especial y utilizaban una máscara para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Siempre estaban vigilando a todos los ciudadanos desde las sombras y les encargaban las misiones más difíciles y hasta suicidas. La mayoría rumoreaba que les hacían pasar pruebas complicadísimas y que la mayoría moría en el intento. Algunas familias vampiras importantes negaban esos rumores para que sus hijos primogénitos no le teman a esos exámenes y sean unos reconocidos ANBU.

—Buenos días.— murmuró él aburridamente, cuando se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar.

—Buenos días Sasuke.— le respondió su padre, quien leía el periódico de la mañana. Le impactó el porcentaje de presencias demoníacas en la ciudad más que el descenso de la temperatura y las precipitaciones posibles del día.

Su madre le besó cariñosamente la frente luego de servirle su vaso lleno de sangre pura. Se la tomó rápidamente y Mikoto soltó una pequeña risa. Cada día tenía sed de más y más sangre. Era muy orgulloso como para aceptarlo, pero su mamá no era ninguna tonta. Se había percatado de un brillo muy particular en sus ojos, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

—Ya la elegiste, ¿verdad?— fue más una afirmación que una pregunta y las mejillas de su hijo se sonrojaron rápidamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?— le preguntó él a su progenitora, y esta vez incluso su padre soltó una pequeña risa ronca.

—A tu pareja.— respondió Mikoto mientras se servía un poco de sangre en su vaso y le daba un pequeño sorbo.

Sasuke dejó su vaso en el fregadero e inmediatamente apareció un sirviente de la mansión para lavarlo. Ignoró los comentarios posteriores de su madre y subió a su habitación para terminar de acomodar sus cosas. Agradecía que su padre ya le haya dado permiso para ir solo a clases. No soportaba la idea de limosinas y choferes elegantes. Se sentía ridículo.

.

—¿Acaso es una chica nueva?

—Yo escuché que en realidad es Sakura Haruno. El supuesto padre de Yumi Yamashita le había ocultado la verdad durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Y por qué haría algo así?

—Ni idea.

Comentarios parecidos atormentaron a Sakura cuando dio el primer paso en las escaleras de la entrada principal de la Secundaria del Este. Pero aún así, trató de mostrarse ignorante acerca de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su casillero. Sentía las miradas clavarse en su espalda, pero las ignoró olímpicamente. Colocó la clave de su candado y se topó con un montón de sobres y dulces.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que te hemos extrañado Sakura.— respondió Ino, apareciendo de su lado en una nube de humo violeta.

Sakura empujó todos los sobres y dulces hasta el fondo de su casillero, y sacó los libros que necesitaba ese día. Sacó también un par de lápices que encontró por ahí y los tiró en su pequeña mochila gris. Ino y el resto de estudiantes estaban ahí en círculo, esperando una mayor reacción por parte de ella. Sus pies se movieron solos e Ino la siguió rápidamente, los tacones de sus zapatos resonando por el pasillo. Se sentía muy confundida y le dolía un poco la cabeza.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó preocupada Hinata.

Ella agradecía que estén sentadas en la última fila de la clase. La voz chillona de Anko era insoportable y mucho más en ese momento. Sakura sacudió la cabeza honestamente. Antes de que diga algo, Ino colocó su mano en su frente. Un dolor mucho más fuerte atacó su cabeza. Cerró los ojos para tratar de disipar el dolor, pero este solo empeoró. Era un constante dolor punzante.

—¿Sakura está bien?

Ella logró identificar la voz de Sasuke aún con los latidos en su cabeza. Sintió una especie de escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Pero el buen tipo de escalofríos. Como cuando escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas y sentía una corriente de emoción recorrer sus venas. La voz de Sasuke era como de terciopelo.

—No, no me siento bien.

Con el pasar de los minutos, las punzadas de hacían cada vez más y más intensas. Podía ver pequeños centellas de luz en su cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las luces se fueron disipando y juró ver una casa en el fondo. Era una casa bastante grande y estaba en medio de un prado gigante de flores. Cada vez, parecía acercarse a la casa. Escuchaba la risa de una niña. No pudo evitar pensar que la risa que tenía ella de pequeña. Pero, inesperadamente, la figura desapareció. Sakura abrió los ojos pestañando varias veces, aún sin comprender lo que había pasado.

—¿Sakura?— cuando levantó la mirada, finalmente pudo asegurar que era Sasuke quien le estaba hablando. Tenía una clara expresión de preocupación en su rostro y su mano estaba sujetando fuertemente la suya.

—Fue solo un dolor de cabeza. Ya estoy bien.— explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura?— le preguntó Ino, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí.— respondió segura.

.

Ino terminó de cerrar bien el último sobre y suspiró profundamente. Había sido un trabajo realmente agotador, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Estaba realmente emocionada. No había tenido una fiesta en un buen tiempo y sus padres habían aceptado alegremente. Sería también, una especie de bienvenida para Sakura. Recostó su cabeza contra su almohada preferida y cerró los ojos. El día de la fiesta sería realmente agitado y quería reponer energías.

—Espero que nadie se haya llevado el vestido negro de la tienda que visité ayer. Realmente lo quiero usar mañana.— suplicó internamente.

—¿Señorita Ino?— una de las sirvientas de la mansión Yamanaka tocó gentilmente la puerta y la abrió apenas para que la vea. —La señorita Hinata la está esperando en el salón principal.

—Dígale que ahorita bajo. ¿Puedes servirnos unos dulces, Angella?

—Por supuesto señorita. Si necesita algo más, no dude en pedírmelo.

Ino asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y saltó de la cama. Tenía unas cuantas horas para terminar de organizar el mejor baile del año.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

.

_*Aunque seamos diferentes, la forma en la que nuestros corazones aman es la misma*_

.

**Capítulo VIII**

**Elegancia**

.

Sakura miraba distraída por la ventana mientras que sus amigas se retocaban el maquillaje de nuevo. Ino las había invitado para alistarse todas juntas en su mansión antes de la fiesta y Sakura no podía sentirse más arrepentida de su decisión. Ya estaba cambiada y ligeramente maquillada, pero no se sentía cómoda. _Lo que daría por estar acurrucada en mi cama viendo una maratón de películas_, pensó para sus adentros. La idea de estar en pantalón de buzo con un holgado sweater cubriéndole el torso, bajo unas tibias colchas y tomando té caliente le parecía mucho más atractiva que ese ridículo baile que a Ino se le había ocurrido organizar de último momento. Ni siquiera quería volver a recordar lo tortuosas y alocadas compras que habían tenido que hacer el día anterior.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó Hinata preocupada, sentándose a su lado en el marco de la ventana. La Haruno levantó su mirada perdida, alumbrando su rostro con una falsa sonrisa muy creíble.

—Sí, solo mi mente estaba divagando un poco.— inventó rápidamente.

—¿Ya recuperaste todos tus recuerdos?— preguntó curiosamente Ino.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Solo se acordaba de un incendio y de Sasuke. Y de algunas travesuras que había hecho con Ino antes de su Iniciación. Pero cuando trataba de hacer memoria de su cumpleaños número cien, era como si no las tuviera. La molestaba un poco. ¿Por qué se olvidaría de algo tan importante como lo era su Iniciación? No tenía ningún sentido. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—No te angusties Sakura. Recuperarás tus recuerdos poco a poco. No regresarán todos juntos. Es lo mejor.— le dijo la rubia, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Eso espero…— susurró poniéndose de pie al escuchar el timbre proveniente del primer piso.

—¡Vamos Saku! Alegra un poco esa cara. Va a ser una noche genial.— Hinata trató de animarla, cogiéndole de la mano y jalándola por el eterno pasillo principal de la mansión.

.

—Así que la conoces hace doscientos años…— musitó Naruto, aún sin creer la historia que Sasuke le había contado.

El Uchiha sabía que soltarle toda la verdad en medio del baile era fuera de lugar, pero sentía que su mejor amigo debería de saberlo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que a veces ni se lo creía. Su novia, quien había desaparecido hacía más de doscientos años, finalmente estaba ahí con él. Y se sentía bien. Porque después de todo ese tiempo que había pasado sentía como si le hubieran devuelto una parte de su corazón. Finalmente la tenía entre sus brazos y la podía sentir. Ya no se desvanecería. No dejaría que se la arrebaten de las manos de nuevo. No lo aguantaría.

—Pero entonces no lo entiendo… ¿Estuvo bajo un hechizo?

—Al parecer sí. Lo extraño es que su padre haya desaparecido de la nada y no se sepa de su paradero hace una semana.

Naruto levantó una ceja ligeramente al notar a su amigo un poco distraído a pesar del bullicio. La fiesta se veía bastante prometedora, al menos hasta el momento. Habían buenas bebidas, habían lindas chicas (aunque internamente solo una ocupaba su corazón) y la música estaba buena. Sabía que Ino no haría los bailes tradicionales del siglo XVIII. Tenía que admitir que la bruja en serio sabía divertirse. Las chicas estaban usando jeans pegados o shorts cortísimos, polos escotados o bustiers… Y los chicos usaban jeans desgarrados, camisetas con mensajes obscenos o incluso algunos estaban sin ellas mostrando sus músculos. Algo totalmente inaceptable para la época en la que Ino había nacido. El dj movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música electrónica que resonaba por los gigantescos parlantes colocados estratégicamente en el salón de baile.

—¿Todo bien con Sakura?— preguntó curioso, pero haciéndose el desinteresado.

—Le cuesta aceptar diferentes cosas…— terminó diciendo el Uchiha, sabiendo perfectamente que ignorando la pregunta de Naruto no le favorecería. —Como el hecho de que la elegí para que sea mi compañera para siempre…

—¿No debería de estar saltando alegremente?— preguntó de nuevo Naruto, sin comprender. Al menos eso es lo que haría cualquier vampiro hembra si Sasuke Uchiha la elegía como su eterna compañera.

—Sakura es diferente.— afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro. Aunque no sabía si eso era bueno, a veces. No esperaba que salte de alegría, pero…

—Lo hará con el tiempo Sasuke. Esperaste doscientos años. Un par de semanas más no te van a matar.— sonrió honestamente el rubio. Sus orbes azules se desviaron hacia la escalera, distrayendo al Uchiha quien inmediatamente fijó su mirada hacia donde estaba su novia con sus amigas. —Anda invítala a bailar, se ve un poco aburrida. Sabes muy bien lo odiosa que puede llegar a ser Ino cuando se lo propone. Despejará tu mente y pasarás un poco de tiempo de calidad con ella.

Dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo en forma de agradecimiento, para seguidamente caminar a paso lento hacia donde estaba Sakura. _Es tan hermosa_. Estaba usando un bustier-top negro con una falda de tul blanca. Calzaba unas converse negras amarradas perezosamente y unos aretes de _Batman_ adornaban sus pálidas orejas. Gracias a su vista de halcón notó el ligero maquillaje que acentuaba sus llamativos ojos esmeraldas y hacía brillar sus labios rosa. Su corto cabello estaba atado en un moño alto desordenado que le daba un toque rebelde y sexy. Aceleró el paso. No tenía corazón, pero estaba seguro de que si lo tuviese como cualquier otro mortal, estaría latiendo como loco.

.

Sakura miraba aburridamente la pista de baile. Habían un montón de parejas acarameladas balanceándose sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Se sentía un poco celosa. Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado, y aunque odiase admitirlo, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus besos llenos de cariño, sus abrazos repentinos… Extrañaba su olor. Ese olor que cada vez que penetraba sus pulmones la hacía sentir completa. Ese olor tan masculino. Juró reconocerlo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, pero supuso que era su mente jugando con ella. Sus amigas comentaban acerca del sexy ángel caído que acababa de llegar y estaba como quería. O algo así.

—Hey…

Sintió su piel ponerse de gallina cuando sintió ese aliento tan familiar rozar su piel tan traviesamente. Giró por instinto para toparse con esa mirada oscura tan seductora. Sus mejillas se colorearon de escarlata y deseó internamente que el juego de luces lo cubriera. Pero Sasuke sí lo notó, sonriendo divertido. Antes de que ella pueda articular alguna palabra, él la tomó delicadamente del mentón para besarla. Fue un beso corto y casi a penas un roce, pero lleno de sentimientos. Cuando él se separó de sus labios, depositó un pequeño beso en su frente sacándole una tímida sonrisa a Sakura. La atrajo a sus brazos torpemente, acariciando la piel descubierta de sus hombros.

—Vamos a bailar.

Ino jamás imaginó escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del Uchiha. Miró incrédula a la pareja, caminando hacia la pista. Fue testigo de cómo Sakura acomodaba nerviosamente sus brazos en su cuello y él colocaba sus manos firmemente en su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. La vio sonreír honestamente. Hacía varios días que no la veía sonreír así.

—Yo también te extrañé.— murmuró en su oído, besando levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Cómo sabes que te extrañé?— musitó avergonzada e inflando las mejillas.

—Los Uchiha tenemos algunos trucos bajo la manga.— contestó él, orgulloso de su clan.

Se mecían suavemente al ritmo de la música, abrazados. Repentinamente, Sasuke la giró con un sencillo movimiento, colocándola de nuevo en sus brazos pero esta vez él abrazándola por detrás. Su boca descendió traviesamente a su cuello, dejando pequeños besos por toda el área aleatoriamente. Su nariz acariciaba la curvatura de su cuello inocentemente mientras que sus manos se entrelazaban con las de ella sobre su vientre desnudo.

—Eres hermosa.

—Estás… Ehh… Bastante guapo.— admitió ella.

Tal vez no estaba exponiendo sus músculos vanidosamente como el ángel caído por el cual Ino e Hinata estaban babeando. Pero Sakura, al tenerlo tan cerca de sí, podía sentir sus trabajados músculos bajo su camisa negra. Quedaba por hecho que el negro que quedaba muy sexy. Contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca y le daba un estilo de chico malo. Su cabello perfectamente desarreglado causaba cosquillas en su oreja cada vez que rozaba esa área casualmente. Él bailaba de una manera tan tranquila y a la vez tan sensual. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, meciéndose con ella. Ella apenas podía moverse junto a él. No era que tuviese dos pies izquierdos. Al contrario, le gustaba mucho bailar. Pero parecía como si hubiese perdido todas sus habilidades de baile cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó a la pista.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con él. Perdió noción del tiempo. De lo que sí estuvo segura es que le gustó estar entre sus brazos durante todo ese tiempo.

—Estás muy pensativa.— comentó él, después de besar sus labios profundamente.

—¿Podemos salir un rato? Este lugar me está sofocando un poco…

Las luces, el bullicio de la gente… A pesar de que Sasuke había logrado crear una atmósfera íntima para los dos, sus pulmones luchaban por conseguir un poco de aire puro. El Uchiha no le cuestionó nada cuando ella lo tomó de la mano firmemente, y sus pies los guiaron hasta uno de los jardines de la mansión Yamanaka. Gracias a sus desarrollados oídos aún podían escuchar el ruido de la fiesta, pero ya no era tan intenso como antes. La tenue luz de los faroles del jardín les permitió adentrarse un poco, para encontrar una banca en donde descansar.

.

El dichoso ángel caído terminó sacando a Ino a bailar, pero al final la rubia lo dejó. _No era la gran cosa_, le explicó a Hinata quien la miró sorprendida. Escaneó el salón de baile con la mirada pero no encontró a Sakura por ningún lado. Sus ojos azules no se toparon con ninguna cabellera rosa ni tampoco una perfectamente desarreglada. Suspiró profundamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez ellos no estaban en la fiesta, pero se contentaba con que al menos estén juntos por un tiempo. Suspiró un poco angustiada.

—¿Qué sucede Ino?— preguntó Hinata, quien traía un vaso de sangre en una mano y vodka en la otra.

—Aún no me queda claro el hechizo que utilizaron en Sakura. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Esconderla por dos siglos fingiendo que está muerta, mandarla de nuevo al pueblo en donde creció sin que ella lo sepa, y después decirle la verdad como una bomba?

—Es extraño.

—Lo extraño es que su papá no haya regresado de su "reunión" con el Consejo desde hace dos semanas. Hablé con papá y me dijo que Yamashita no había asistido. Y que es muy probable que anulen el acuerdo de los nefilim.

Hinata le entregó el shot de vodka e Ino se lo tomó de un solo trago como si fuera agua. Hinata aguantó una carcajada. Ino era sin duda la única mujer que conocía que podía aguantar el alcohol con tanta facilidad. Al parecer el tema realmente ponía sus nervios de punta. Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro para que sepa que ella la apoyaba.

—Me alegra de que finalmente estén juntos después de tanto tiempo.— comentó la Hyuga, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todo el mundo había perdido la esperanza. Pero al parecer él no.— respondió Ino refiriéndose a Sasuke.

.

Karin miraba furiosa cómo la pareja entraba se abría paso entre la gente para llegar a la pista de baile de nuevo. Ya no aguantaría verlos acaramelados, restregándose el uno con el otro como si tuvieran sexo con ropa. Estaba más que furiosa. No dejaría que lo hagan de nuevo y ella se quede mirándoles como una estúpida al costado de los inmensos parlantes. Tenía que actuar y rápido. Sus neuronas empezaron a idear un plan, haciendo sinopsis desesperadamente. Fue a la barra a pedir un poco de sangre con vodka. Necesitaba algo de sangre recorrer su garganta y con un poco de alcohol no sonaba tan mal. Estaba realmente sedienta. Una rápida idea se formuló en su cabeza cuando recibió su bebida y le dio un largo sorbo. Sí, ese sorbo fue lo suficiente.

Contoneando exageradamente sus caderas y atrayendo varias miradas, aún con el vaso de sangre en la mano, caminó hacia la pista de baile. Se movía exageradamente como si estuviera borracha. Pero no le importaba. Su presa estaba cerca y se aseguraría de humillarla lo más posible. Y qué mejor cuando él estuviese ahí.

—Ups, ¡de veras lo siento!— soltó una pequeña risita, dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa a su víctima, después de haberle derramado "accidentalmente" la sangre de su vaso sobre el pecho.

Pero cuando levantó la mirada para desafiar a Sakura, se retractó inmensamente. Y no fue la única quien sintió el repentino cambio de atmósfera. Era como si hubiese sido poseída por otra criatura muy escalofriante. Sasuke también se había percatado del cambio drástico de su aura. Incluso los demás semi-demonios se habían colocado a una distancia prudente de la pareja y Karin, y ya no bailaban. Hasta la música se había detenido. El aura tranquila de Sakura se había tornado a una muy sádica, sedienta por ver sangre. Lo supo perfectamente cuando sintió sus largos colmillos arrancarle un pedazo de piel de su cuello violentamente y sin piedad. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Se había soltado del fuerte agarre del Uchiha y la había empezado a golpear despiadadamente. Golpes en las costillas, en el hígado y en sus brazos. Eran movimientos tan rápidos e inesperados que Karin no podía protegerse. Sakura gritaba desesperadamente, sin control e inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo. La pelirroja estaba más asustada por los gritos de Sakura que por los golpes que cada vez la dejaban sin aire.

—Es la sangre… La sangre la está descontrolando...— murmuró Hinata, quien miraba la escena desde las escaleras.

—¡Es la sangre!— gritó Ino lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchen. —¡Sasuke tienes que quitarle la sangre de encima!

Sasuke se lanzó hacia su delgado cuerpo, separándola finalmente de Karin, lamiendo su pecho para quitarle todo rastro de sangre. Con un ligero golpe en el cuello, la noqueó con angustia. Le quitó el bustier de un tirón, y continuó con su tarea. La colocó delicadamente sobre el suelo y se quitó la camisa sin pensarlo, para cubrirla. A penas volteó para mirar a Karin.

—Será mejor que te vayas Karin, si no quieres que termine lo que mi novia hizo. Y créeme que estaré lo suficientemente consciente como para no dejarte con vida.

.

.

24 de setiembre del 2014

Holi! Aqui les dejo el cap 8. ¿Les gusto?

Nos leemos pronto

Hats.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

.

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

.

_*El lugar al que puedes llamar hogar es aquel en el que piensan y se preocupan por ti.*_

**.**

**Capítulo IX**

**Importancia**

**.**

Los Haruno llegaron en cuestión de segundos al castillo. Unos sirvientes humanos los recibieron con dos cálices de sangre pura y constantes reverencias. Finalmente, después de todo ese tiempo, estaban en casa. Tomaron la sangre, renovando sus energías, e inmediatamente fueron llevados a la sala en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión. Tras recorrer los casi eternos pasillos, finalmente abrieron las pesadas puertas de madera de uno de los salones; después de que un par de brujos hayan realizado un hechizo especial para que éstas se abran. Kizashi tomó la mano de su esposa firmemente y caminaron a paso lento hacia el centro de la sala de discusión con la barbilla en alto. Todos los presentes se callaron al notar la presencia de los únicos sobrevivientes del clan Haruno. Fugaku fue el primero en levantarse para hacer una reverencia, seguido inmediatamente de Minato y del resto de semi-demonios. El último fue el Interceptor, quien apenas asintió con la cabeza reconociendo su estatus.

— Es un placer tenerlos de nuevo en casa, Kizashi.

— Lo es también para nosotros, Fugaku. — respondió Mebuki. — ¿Alguna novedad?

— Bueno, corren los rumores de que hay otra sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan. — la profunda voz del Interceptor resonó por toda la sala y las hadas empezaron a cuchichear.

— ¿Sobreviviente? — logró articular Kizashi sin comprender. Habían buscado por veinte años desde que su pequeña había desaparecido y no habían encontrado absolutamente nada.

— Así es. Pero aún necesitamos un poco de información. Según lo que sabemos, está estudiando en la Secundaria del Este. Aún no nos hemos contactado con Hiruzen, pero esperamos que ustedes puedan hacerlo. — aclaró el encapuchado.

— Otra cosa importante que deben de saber es la repentina desaparición de Akira Yamashita. Le hemos dado un plazo de tiempo para que vuelva a aparecer. Si no lo hace, anularemos a los nefilim del contrato que nos une como seres semi-demoniacos desde hace ya varios siglos. — agregó Minato. — Se sospecha que está siendo parte de una nueva revolución.

— ¿Contra quién o quiénes? — inquirió Mebuki. Le daba un poco de mala espina lo que iba a decir Minato.

— Algunos dicen que es contra de los humanos, otros dicen que es contra los semi-demonios… Otros dicen que es contra Dios.

— Contra Dios, eh… ¿Se quieren revelar con nuestro creador?— soltó burlonamente Florae.

Ellos no eran idiotas. Sabían de dónde habían surgido y quién los había creado. No eran tan ciegos.

.

Sasuke miraba aburridamente por la ventana de la habitación de la bruja. Después del escándalo que Karin había ocasionado, Ino lo había empujado a su habitación con Sakura en brazos para que la cuide. La fiesta marchó como si nada hubiera pasado. La música había reanudado y sintió cómo se tranquilizaban las auras de los presentes. Se aseguró también de que Karin ya no estuviese entre aquellos presentes. Giró la mirada hacia su novia, quien dormía pacíficamente en la cama de la bruja.

— ¿S-sasuke? — la escuchó murmurar.

Al escuchar su voz, se acercó rápidamente a su lado. La tomó entre sus brazos, rozando su nariz tiernamente contra su cuello y causándole escalofríos. Acarició sus cabellos mientras que la atraía más hacia él. Sakura dejó un delicado beso sobre su nariz y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias. Se sentía un poco confundida, pero por el momento le restó importancia. Sasuke la tomó de los hombros para mirarla fijamente. Al sentir su mirada tan profunda sobre ella, se le colorearon las mejillas de un color rojo intenso. Con cuidado le acomodó un par de mechones rebeldes tras su oreja, sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Estás mejor? — le preguntó después de dejar un húmedo beso en sus labios.

— Me siento un poco rara pero… Sí me siento bien. — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Se movió hacia el otro extremo nerviosamente, y él inmediatamente entendió el mensaje. Se echó lentamente sobre la cama para abrazarla por detrás. Ella se sentía muy avergonzada como para poder mirarlo fijamente a la cara. Él la giró lentamente por los hombros para verla y fue ahí en donde ella se percató de algo. Sasuke estaba sin camisa y tenía varias marcas de mordidas en su cuello. _¿Acaso yo lo hice?_ Con la punta de sus dedos, acarició los agujeros. Las heridas aún estaban frescas por lo que sus dedos se mancharon con un poco de sangre. Inconsciente se los llevo a la boca y saboreó el líquido rojizo dentro de su boca.

— ¿Qué me paso? — le preguntó, dejando un beso en cada mordida que al parecer ella había ocasionado.

— No lo sé. — contestó honestamente. Recostó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y acarició sus hombros ahora cubiertos por su camisa. — Al parecer te descontrolaste al ver sangre. Te tuve que noquear y despertaste después de unos minutos. Estabas cansada y necesitabas sangre. Aún no nos hemos unido oficialmente como pareja y lo debió haber hecho tu madre, pero tenía que actuar rápido.

— Y por eso tomé tu sangre. — terminó deduciendo ella. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tiernamente. Besó sus labios sin miedo, para demostrarle su agradecimiento. — ¿Estás bien?

— Es normal que me duela al comienzo. — le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Permanecieron unos cuantos minutos en un cómodo silencio, acariciándose y besándose inocentemente. De vez en cuando, él lamía traviesamente su cuello haciéndola estremecer entre las sábanas. Su lengua hacía trazos incomprensibles en su suave piel, dándole cosquillas. Sus manos jugaban entre ellas, enredando sus dedos. Ese era su momento. Sobraban las palabras. Sus bocas se encontraban en un beso y a penas se separaban para volver a tomar aire. Mientras que Sakura empujaba con la lengua su labio inferior, él mordía su labio superior. Y en pocos segundos, sus lenguas empezaban a jugar entre sí.

Las manos de ella se perdieron en su cabello azabache; y las de él, bajo la camisa negra. Mientras que ella jalaba divertidamente algunos mechones, sus manos exploraban la piel de su espalda. Sasuke jugaba con las tiras de su sostén, sin dejar de besarla. La respiración de Sakura se volvía errática al sentir sus manos frías sobre su cuerpo.

— Te quiero. — musitó al separarse brevemente de los labios de él, a penas distanciados por un hilo de su saliva.

— Hn. Yo también.

Los ojos le pesaban. Y antes de que se dé cuenta, ya se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Sintió sus labios dejar un leve beso sobre su frente.

— Descansa.

.

_La luna llena brillaba detrás de ella. Estaba en un jardín verdaderamente inmenso. A penas podía ver la mansión a lo lejos. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban vanidosamente en el cielo oscuro de la noche. Habían tantas que realmente dudaba el poder terminar de contarlas algún día. Y se imaginaba figuras cuando las unía con su imaginación. A veces formaba una muñeca o una flor. Era hermoso._

— _¡Sakura! — escuchaba que la llamaban a lo lejos. Notaba dos sombras a lo lejos. Eran unas voces muy familiares, pero no sabía exactamente quiénes eran estas personas._

— _Sakura..._

_Esta vez era una voz mucho más conocida y la pudo reconocer en pocos segundos. Era Sasuke. Aunque su timbre de voz era un poco más agudo. Supuso entonces que se trataba de una versión más pequeña de Sasuke. Lo veía a lo lejos, junto a las otras dos sombras; con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y con una pequeña flor roja en la mano que seguramente era para ella. Cada vez que trataba de acercarse a ellos, Sasuke y las otras sombras se alejaban de ella. Era como si no pudiese cerrar esa brecha entre los cuatro y eso le frustraba bastante. _

_Finalmente optó por quedarse ahí, sin avanzar más, y observando cómo Sasuke la miraba con sus oscuros orbes. No pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos eran como dos cosmos infinitos; siempre reflejando tranquilidad e intensidad cada vez que se enfocaban en ella. Sentía como una especie de cosquillas en el estómago._

_Pero dejó ese tema a un lado. La curiosidad la carcomía. ¿A quiénes representaban esas sombras? ¿Eran personas que ella conocía? ¿O que llegaría a conocer? ¿O simplemente no significaban nada y era su cabeza haciéndole una mala jugada? Pero lo último no tendría ningún sentido. Ellos significaban algo y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era._

_Lentamente, las sombras empezaron a tomar forma humana. Sakura los examinó detalladamente con la mirada. Las figuras lentamente fueron tomando un poco de color, pero ella aún no era capaz de decir quiénes eran exactamente. Sentía que tal vez, por el hechizo que le habían hecho de pequeña, ella sí sabía quiénes eran esas personas. Aún no entendía el por qué del hechizo. No había visto a su padre desde hacía más de una semana y no tenía ni idea de su paradero; no tenía a quién preguntarle. Ni siquiera sabía quién le había hecho ese hechizo. Ino solo le había dicho que los brujos de más alto rango podían hacer hechizos tan elaborados como el que tenía ella, pero... ¿Ir en busca de cada uno de ellos para preguntarle quién le había hecho ese hechizo?_

_La idea verdaderamente no sonaba muy atractiva. _

_Se quedó observando a Sasuke y a las dos figuras aún borrosas, hasta que finalmente todo se oscureció. Y no vio más que una mancha negra._

_._

Estaba desesperado. No encontraba las palabras que deseaba leer en ningún lugar. En todos los libros y pergaminos que había consultado decía lo mismo. Que la última de los Harunos surgiría y recompensaría el desbalance que había entre el bien y entre el mal. Y también mencionaban lo del castillo de la luna. Si lograban atrapar a Sakura y la dejaban bajo la luz de la luna llena en una noche despejada, los poderes más oscuros se apoderarían de ella y podría abrir todas las puertas del infierno. Con eso tendrían la victoria asegurada.

Cerró el libro que tenía entre manos, pero antes de girar hacia la puerta de la inmensa biblioteca. Había sentido su aura desde la entrada de su casa.

— No creo que sea una buena idea confiar en esa niña. — lo escuchó decir despectivamente.

Akira tampoco creía que confiar en una _generosi_ de a penas doscientos años era una buena idea. Pero no tenían otra opción. Era eso, o dejar que los derroten. Ya estaba cansado que el bien triunfe sobre el mal. Tal vez ya era hora de voltear la mesa y Sakura sería su única oportunidad para poder hacerlo. El éxito de su plan dependía de ella.

— Si no te agrada, puedes irte. A mí no me agrada la idea de quedarme merodeando por este maldito planeta por el resto de la eternidad. Y a ti tampoco creo que te agrade la idea de jamás ver el sol de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mi castigo? Esto es entre el Creador y yo. Métete en tus asuntos y asegúrate de traer a esa enana dentro de dos semanas al castillo antes de medianoche. Todos los preparativos están listos. Las invocaciones están listas, los portales están listos. Yo ya cumplí mi parte. Ahora has tu magia y cumple la tuya.

— Sé más de lo que crees. — murmuró cuando se aseguró de que Madara ya había salido de la sala.

.

Mebuki y Kizashi la miraban maravillados a lo lejos. Se habían hecho pasar por unos padres interesados en meter a su engreído hijo a una de las mejores secundarias de seres semi-demoníacos, solo para poder observar a su hija. Y supieron que era ella al notar el pequeño colgante que estaba usando en el cuello; un dije muy especial para todos los miembros del clan Haruno, pues solo los herederos lo podían utilizar. Y Sakura Haruno era la legítima heredera del clan. Había luchado con sus primos desde su nacimiento para ganarse ese título. Siempre siendo la primera de su clase, la última en salir del cuarto de entrenamiento y en apagar la vela de su cuarto por quedarse investigando acerca de su pasado.

Aún no podían creer que seguía igual que antes. Su cabello, sus ojos... Como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño y que todo estaba perfectamente bien. La observaron sonreír levemente ante una mueca que había hecho aquel chico Uchiha, y quisieron inmortalizar esa hermosa sonrisa. La notaban tan despreocupada y alegre.

Lo que también les costaba creer era el hecho de que esté saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha. Y era más que claro que esa relación no era una simplemente para pasar el rato. Fueron testigos del brillo en sus miradas; ese brillo que prácticamente gritaba lo mucho que se querían y todo lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer por el otro.

.

.

13 de octubre del 2014

Aqui el cap 9 :) Espero que lo disfruten :*

.

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

.

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**.**

_*_ _Si puedes ver el futuro no te detengas a ver el pasado *_

.

**Capítulo X**

**Renacer**

**.**

Ino había estado sacando algunas cosas de sus casilleros cuando escuchó algunos cuchicheos a su derecha. Levantó la ceja levemente al cerrar su casillero y se acercó hacia donde venía la bulla. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la escena que le mostraban sus ojos. Sakura había acorralado posesivamente a Sasuke contra los casilleros y lo estaba besando apasionadamente. Sasuke no decía nada y simplemente había colocado sus manos en su cintura. La rubia nunca imaginó que vería a su mejor amiga en ese estado y se hizo una nota mental para recordárselo más adelante solo para molestarla.

— Hola... — él la saludó, cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron para poder mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

— Hola... — contestó ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. — Te extrañé.

Sasuke depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y dejó que sus dedos se entrelacen con los de ella cuando Sakura empezó a caminar hacia su primera clase del día: Caza I. Algunos los miraban enternecidos, otros como si estuvieran a punto de vomitar. Pero a ella, al menos, no le importaba.

— Entonces, sí es verdad...

— Ella es la última de las Haruno...

Si había algo que Sakura realmente no aguantaba, eran los rumores. Eran como pequeñas dagas que le clavaban en el cuerpo. Lo último que le importaba el dolor. Lo que más le desesperaba era la sangre, lo que hacía que el resto voltee y la mire. Y esta vez, la sangre parecía salir como borbones, pues sus compañeros no dejaban de mirarla con un poco de temor. Sasuke la notó un poco incómoda y la desvió del camino hacia la clase de Caza. Quería que ella despeje su mente, el rumor del accidente en la fiesta de Ino se había esparcido más rápido de lo que había imaginado y eso no le gustaba en nada.

Sakura no le dijo nada cuando él la llevó hasta uno de los jardines inmensos de la secundaria. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un poco de oxígeno puro.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó preocupado.

— Creo que solo estoy un poco cansada.

Se tumbaron sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo oscuro alumbrado por millones de estrellas. Aunque en realidad Sakura era la única que estaba observando el cielo, pues los ojos se Sasuke se habían perdido en los de ella. Eran tan brillantes y emanaban tanta luz que a veces dudaba de su propia especie. ¿Cómo un espécimen de una raza tan maldita como era la suya, podía ser tan hermoso?

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — le preguntó, girando abruptamente hacia él, al notar que la estaba mirando.

Él sacudió la cabeza un par de veces. — Eres hermosa.

— G-gracias. — murmuró avergonzada y Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por su reacción.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla de nuevo. Sus labios eran tan adictivos, eran como una droga para él. Eran suaves como el terciopelo y dulces como la sangre pura. El tan solo imaginársela desnuda y a penas cubierta con una manta de terciopelo rojo y con el rostro manchado de sangre, lo volvía loco.

— ¿Puedo besarte? — le preguntó musitando sensualmente contra su boca.

Antes de que ella pueda formular una respuesta, atrapo sus labios con los suyos. Los acarició como si fueran de vidrio y se fueran a romper. La atrajo hacia sí, sus manos perdiéndose en su espalda y las de ella en su cabello oscuro. Su lengua recorrió su labio inferior traviesamente, causándole escalofríos. Se siguieron acariciando inocentemente hasta que sonó el primer timbre de la noche, indicando que las clases empezaban.

— No creo que a Kakashi le importe que perdamos un par de horas de su clase. Te puedo enseñar más cosas acerca de caza aquí. — sugirió él, con un tono travieso, sentándose frente a ella.

— Oh, ¿en serio? — respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego con una divertida expresión en su cara.

— Sí. — susurró contra sus labios tentadoramente, cuando ella se sentó entre sus piernas.

— ¿Me enseñas, Sasuke-_sensei_? — preguntó ella, fingiendo inocencia.

— Tienes que tomar a tu presa por sorpresa. — empezó a explicarle, dejando pequeños besos por todo su cuello descubierto. — Tiene que estar sola y cuando menos se lo espera, la acorralas. — murmuró en su oído, mientras que la tumbaba delicadamente sobre el pasto y colocaba sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

— ¿Y después?

Sakura sentía su respiración volverse errática. Ahora que ya no estaba bajo ese estúpido hechizo, y casi todos sus recuerdos habían regresado, estaba totalmente consciente de que su corazón no latía. Pero estaba segura de que si aún estuviese hechizada, sentiría su corazón latir como loco.

— Ubicas su vena yugular. — desabotonó traviesamente los primeros dos botones de su blusa, exponiendo su pálida piel. Reanudó sus besos y esta vez descendió hasta el lugar clave. — La muerdes. — mordió levemente su piel sin utilizar sus colmillos. — Y succionas. — sus labios succionaron su piel, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas.

— Sasuke-_sensei_... — gimió ella. —¿Cuándo podré hacer eso con usted?

— Cuando me presente con tu padre y formalmente le pida que me permita quedarme a tu lado por el resto de la eternidad. Prometedor, ¿no crees?

— Lo es. — le dijo, besando sus labios por un par de segundos.

.

— Parece como si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado del todo por aquí. — dijo Mebuki, cuando pasó un dedo por la baranda de las escaleras principales de la mansión.

— Parece que fue ayer cuando abandonamos nuestro hogar. — respondió Kizashi, mirando un par de maletas que no lograron llevar el día que se fueron. — Vayamos a dormir, querida. Ya está amaneciendo. Más tarde hablaremos con Inoichi para que nos den más detalles acerca de nuestra hija.

Mebuki asintió levemente la cabeza y tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia su habitación. Apagaron todos los candelabros que sus sirvientes habían encendido, y el último que apagaron fue el de su mesa de noche. Kizashi deshizo su corbata y la tiró sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, antes de dirigirse al baño. Mebuki, se quitó sus prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior, y finalmente se colocó su camisón para dormir. Se quedó peinándose aburridamente el cabello hasta que su esposo volvió a entrar en la habitación, ya utilizando su bata azul.

Después de cerrar todas las cortinas gruesas de terciopelo, Mebuki se recostó en la cama al costado de su esposo.

El día pasó rápidamente. Mebuki se quedó la mitad de éste, despierta. La imagen de su ya adolescente hija, no podía salir de su mente. Se veía tan hermosa y tan madura. Habían pasado más de doscientos años desde la última vez que la había visto, e incluso para ella (que era un vampiro y ese cantidad de años no deberían de afectarle) eran muchos. Y no la había visto llorando o sufriendo. No. A pesar de todo, la había visto feliz. Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa había estado adornando el rostro de su pequeña cuando la había visto hacía un día antes.

— Espero que estés bien, donde quiera que estés, mi pequeña Sakura. — suplicó ella, en voz baja para que su esposo no la escuche.

Pero Kizashi, escuchó a su esposa perfectamente y deseaba lo mismo que ella. Que aunque ella estuviese lejos de ellos, estuviese bien.

También había tenido dificultades en dormir, pero no había sido por su hija; sino por el extraño hecho de que Akira haya estado faltando a las reuniones del Consejo. Era extraño. Akira había tenido una asistencia perfecta en el consejo, desde que habían formado la alianza. No podía comprenderlo. Era muy sospechoso. El resto de miembros del consejo ya había empezado a hacer conexiones, pero él se negaba a reconocerlo. Akira había sido una de las personas en las que más había confiado, a pesar de pertenecer a diferentes razas.

Un par de ligeros toques en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos de la pareja, cuando el sol finalmente se ocultó por las montañas del este. Kizashi se puso de pie, y abrió ligeramente la puerta. El mayordomo, luego de saludarlo con una ligera reverencia, le entregó la pequeña bandeja con dos copas de sangre pura.

— ¿Alguna noticia de Inoichi? — le preguntó Kizashi.

— Es muy probable que llegue en cualquier momento, señor.

— Perfecto. Me avisas cuando lo haga.

.

Un par de horas, se habían convertido en más del doble. La media noche se acercaba y ellos aún permanecían en el jardín, sin que nadie se percate de su ausencia. Se habían quedado acariciándose y besándose, sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento. Sakura no quería que ese momento se acabe. Se sentía tan cómoda y feliz en sus brazos, mientras él la besaba con una ternura inexplicable.

— ¿Mi clan tiene algún don? — le preguntó ella.

— Tiene el don más especial de todos, y se salta siempre una generación. Tu abuela la tenía. Fue la más poderosa de todos los Harunos, y siempre la utilizó para el bien. — le comentó él, con un deje de nostalgia. Akemi Haruno, no solo había sido una gran guerrera en todas las épicas batallas contra los hombres lobo, sus enemigos desde comienzos del mundo; sino también una gran médico, siempre dispuesta a darlo todo por los heridos.

— ¿Cuál era su don?

— Muchas personas piensan que fue un mito. Pero yo sé que en verdad lo poseyó, pues ella me curó. Tu abuela tenía el don de curar a las personas utilizando una rara manipulación de nuestra energía, nuestro chakra. — explicó.

— ¿Tu clan también posee algún don?

— Solo algunos de la rama heredera de la familia pueden obtenerlo. Mi hermano, al fallecer, me cedió su título y es por eso que puedo manipular el fuego.

Sasuke abrió la palma de su mano, y una pequeña llama de fuego negro apareció en ella. Su mano pálida permanecía intacta, el fuego no le hacía ningún daño; como si fuese una segunda naturaleza para él. Cerró su mano en un puño, y la llamarada desapareció. Ella inmediatamente tuvo el impulso de revisar su mano, para asegurarse que no quedaba algún rastro de quemadura; y él no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante su preocupación.

— Puedo manipular el fuego ante mi antojo. La llama negra es una técnica antigua de mi clan que mi papá me ayudó a perfeccionar. Es una llama que no se apaga hasta que el objetivo se haya desvanecido por completo. — dijo él, orgulloso.

— El contraste que hace con tu piel, es hermosa. — susurró ella, casi para sí misma.

Él la tomó ligeramente de la barbilla, y la miró profundamente por un par de segundos antes de besarla. Acarició sus labios con lentitud, pero un aura bastante conocida apareció en su radar y le obligó a separarse de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto? — inquirió enojado el Uchiha, mirando de reojo hacia los arbustos.

— No queríamos arruinar su momento cursi, pero están buscando a Sakura en dirección. — respondió Ino esta vez, surgiendo tras del hombre lobo.

— Vamos, yo te llevo. — se ofreció Sasuke, tomándola de la mano.

Sakura giró a mirar a Ino; pero ella simplemente le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se vaya con él, rodando los ojos divertida. Naruto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y los dos se perdieron por el pasillo.

.

— Eres un maldito mentiroso.

Akira solo sonrió de lado, clavando una nueva daga en el pecho de su víctima. Regresó a la mesa principal de la biblioteca, para darle una nueva hojeada al libro y lo cerró de golpe furioso. Todo lo que leía señalaba a lo mismo. Tenían que actuar ya, el reloj no se detendría nunca. Cada minuto que pasaba, era un martirio para él.

— Te diría que esperes un poco más para terminar de conseguirte las almas que te prometí, pero déjame decirte que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Orochimaru.

— El hechizo que le coloqué a tu hija fue el más perfecto de todos. No tenía ningún fallo. Todo fue tu culpa. Por tu culpa se malogró. — musitó el brujo. Trató de quitarse la daga para que pueda cerrar la herida, pero Akira fue más rápido y le clavó otra daga, justo en el corazón.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Orochimaru. Supongo que nos veremos en el más allá. — respondió burlonamente, observando como el cuerpo del brujo se hacía cenizas.

Con un ligero movimiento de manos, abrió un pequeño portal. No sabía con exactitud hacia donde iba, pero no le importó. Con gracia tomó las cenizas entre sus manos y sopló hacia el portal abierto. Volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento y el portal desapareció, como si nunca hubiera sido invocado.

.

— Solo a ti te dejarán pasar.

No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero tenía un poco de miedo. No había hecho nada malo. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con la repentina desaparición de su padre? No, no era miedo. Tenía una sensación rara en el estómago. Era algo así como la curiosidad carcomiéndola por dentro. Miró a Sasuke de reojo y asintió levemente. Pero antes de que ella empujara la puerta de dirección, él la jaló levemente del brazo para atraerla hacia sí.

— Todo va a estar bien. — le aseguró, besando su frente cariñosamente.

— ¿Nos vemos más tarde? — preguntó ella, antes de empujar finalmente la puerta de dirección.

— ¿Pizza suena bien?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, y luego de dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, abrió la puerta. Hiruzen la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y la invitó a tomar asiento, con un ligero ademán de mano. Sus dedos empezaron a jugar inquietamente sobre sus piernas, cuando su cuerpo se hundió en el sofá de cuero negro. El director murmuró unas palabras en latín, y la puerta de madera se cerró de golpe. Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó ante el ruido. Sus ojos vagaron aburridamente por la sala, deteniéndose en el espejo colgado a la derecha. Aún le parecía algo cómico el que no se pueda observar a un espejo.

— ¿Cómo estás Sakura? — la profunda voz del director hizo que Sakura deje sus pensamientos a un lado. — Veo que te has adaptado muy bien a la secundaria...

— Eh... Sí, me va muy bien. — respondió ella, casi inmediatamente.

— Tu desempeño académico es excelente. ¿Qué me dices del lado social? ¿Ya has hecho amigos? ¿Alguien te está molestando?

— Todos son muy gentiles conmigo, señor Director. Sí he podido hacer algunos amigos. — musitó, un poco avergonzada. _Y un novio también_, no puedo evitar pensar.

— Yamanaka y Hyuga son muy buenas personas. Y Uchiha es todo un cabellero. No hay duda que usted ha sido muy afortunada, señorita Haruno.

No se le ocurría ninguna respuesta que darle, por lo que simplemente asintió un par de veces con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. _¿Por qué no va de frente al punto? No soy tonta. ¿Qué se trae el director?_

— No quiero darle más rodeos al asunto Sakura; pero creo que ya estás lo suficientemente preparada para saber qué está pasando.

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? — preguntó ella, saboreando cada una de sus palabras.

— Estás consciente de que te indujeron a coma por 253 años, ¿cierto?

— Sí, pero nunca supe el por qué. — respondió ella, tras analizar la oración que Hiruzen acababa de decir.

— Te raptaron y toda la ciudad pensó que habías fallecido con el resto de tus familiares en la mansión. Estuvimos de luto por un año, Sakura. Al final resulta que tu captor te hizo pasar por una humana, tratando de ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza como vampiro.

— Osea que Akira no es-

— No es tu padre. — dijo una nueva voz. Sakura inmediatamente volteó y no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra. ¿Acaso era una mala jugada del destino? ¿Era una ilusión? Pestañó varias veces, y giró a ver a Hiruzen, quien la miraba tiernamente. — Nosotros lo somos, Sakura-hime*.

— Te presento a Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno, Sakura. Los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre de tu clan y... Tus padres.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, unos familiares brazos la rodearon fuertemente y sintió como su blusa se humedecía. No dudó colocar sus manos en la espalda de su verdadera madre para abrazarla de vuelta. Su aroma a rosas le trajo muchos recuerdos, como cuando iban a recolectar flores cuando el sol se ocultaba o cuando ella le leía un libro antes de ir a dormir. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Mi princesa... Estás tan hermosa como la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos. — susurró su madre, entre sollozos.

— M-mamá...

— No dejes a tu viejo solito, Sakura-hime. — se quejó con una triste sonrisa, su padre.

— P-papá... Nunca más te dejaré. — le aseguró Sakura, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Kizashi le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares y besó cariñosamente su frente. Ella lentamente se separó de él, para volver a los brazos de su mamá. Ella también le besó tiernamente la frente, acariciándole el cabello.

— Gracias Hiruzen. — dijo honestamente, la cabeza del clan Haruno.

— Gracias a ustedes. Sin su ayuda jamás hubiésemos podido darnos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. — admitió el director, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

.

— Sakura aún no regresa... — dijo Ino, preocupada. — Sasuke, ¿ella no te dijo nada?

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza, y volvió a mirar la puerta de la clase. _¿En dónde estás?_ El timbre sonó, indicando el final de la noche, pero Sakura aún no se aparecía.

— ¿Sabes? Debemos de conseguirle un celular a Sakura por su cumpleaños. No puedo creer que ya va más de dos meses aquí y aún no se consigue uno. — comentó la rubia, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Él no dijo nada, y después de meter todas sus cosas rápidamente en su mochila, se perdió entre el gentío que estaba en el pasillo. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Empujó a un par de hombres lobo, a un grupo de hadas y a otros brujos; y finalmente se encontró en el campus de la secundaria. Agradeció haber ido en carro ese día porque dudaba salir ileso si iba en su moto. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia este, tirando su mochila en el asiento de atrás, y sin más prendió el auto.

.

Después de tomar su dosis de sangre pura, sus papás la guiaron hacia su antigua habitación. Era tal y como la recordaba. Con unos dibujos de mariposas, su cómoda de caoba, su gigantesca cama, sus cortinas negras de terciopelo... Todo permanecía intacto. Como si ella nunca se hubiese ido.

— Descansa, pequeña. — le dijo su mamá, besando su frente.

— Sueña bonito, Sakura-hime. — le dijo su papá, acariciando su cabello.

Kizashi cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de él y Sakura se tumbó sobre su cama. Con un poco de pereza se quitó el uniforme, tirándolo sobre la cómoda. _Ya mañana lo arreglo, _pensó para sí mientras que caminaba en ropa interior hacia su closet. Deslizó un sencillo camisón por sus brazos y abrió las cortinas de su habitación. La luna brillaba intensamente, y el cielo empezaba a aclarar poco a poco. Aún no quería dormir. No podía asimilar aún el hecho de que sus verdaderos padres estaban ahí con ella. El hueco que había sentido desde que había despertado del coma, finalmente había desaparecido.

Unos ligeros golpes en su ventana la tomaron por sorpresa. Jaló la puerta de vidrio corrediza, y se acercó a la baranda del balcón. La última persona con la que esperó encontrarse era en definitiva él. ¿Qué rayos hacía él, a pocas horas del alba, en su verdadero hogar? No tardaría mucho en amanecer y no sería algo grato ver cómo los rayos del sol lo quemaban sin piedad.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para no levantar sospechas a sus padres.

— Estaba preocupado por ti. — confesó, apareciendo detrás de ella en un par de segundos.

— Estoy bien. — afirmó ella, más para sí misma, que para él. — Un poco confundida, pero estoy bien.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos mientras que la besaba delicadamente en los labios. Ella le respondió ansiosa, enredando sus dedos en su cabello azabache. Él la acariciaba inocentemente; acariciaba sus brazos, sus hombros descubiertos, su cabello. Presionaba sus labios con los suyos y su lengua contorneaba traviesamente su boca. Se separaron brevemente para tomar una bocanada de aire, pero nuevamente sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar.

— Te quiero, Sasuke-kun... — susurró ella en su oído, como si de un secreto se tratase. Y él, siguiéndole la dinámica, hizo lo mismo.

— Te quiero, Sakura.

.

.

*Hime: Princesa

5 de noviembre del 2014


	11. Chapter 11

.

_Por favor, leer nota de autora al final del capítulo._

Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo.

.

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

.

_*Solo te puedes volver realmente fuerte si tienes algo que proteger__*_

_._

**Capitulo XI**

**Romance**

**.**

Hinata agradecía internamente de que finalmente ya sea fin de semana. Ya había anochecido, pero no tenía planes para la noche. Sakura estaba ahora con su verdadera familia, e Ino se había ido a dar un paseo nocturno con Sai. Había leído unas cuantas revistas de moda, pero ninguna le interesó verdaderamente. Tal vez porque toda la ropa o tips que mencionaban, ya los había escuchado de la boca de Ino. Acomodó su pila de revistas en su estante y se tumbó sobre su cama. Miró el techo aburridamente por un buen rato, hasta que su mirada se desvió ligeramente hacia un lado y se topó con la contratapa de un libro que había conseguido en la biblioteca familiar.

Se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra las almohadas perfectamente distribuidas sobre su colchón, y se dispuso a leer. No pasaron más que unos cuantos minutos para que ella se sienta incómoda en la posición que estaba leyendo. Estiró las piernas, pero aún así no pudo seguir en esa nueva posición por mucho tiempo. Terminó saltando de la cama y sentándose en la banca pegada al balcón. Antes de sentarse, algo le llamó la atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Eran Sasuke y Sakura.

Ambos iban de la mano. Una sonrisa adornaba la cara de ambos; incluso en la de Sasuke, a quien había visto sonreír muy raramente en toda su vida. Caminaban despreocupados por la vereda. Sakura tenía una rosa roja en su mano libre, mientras que Sasuke cargaba una pequeña cesta con la otra.

Hinata estaba realmente feliz por ambos. Pero eso no significaba que muy dentro de sí ella se sentía celosa. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Su mejor amiga tenía a alguien que la quería más que nada. Tenía a alguien que la apoyaba constantemente, la consideraba hermosa, la protegía… Y tal vez sí tenía amigas que la apoyaban y se protegían mutuamente; pero, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener a un chico guapo jugando el papel de caballero en una brillante armadura?

Sus manos se encerraron en un puño. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. Solo le harían más daño.

_¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?_, se preguntó a si misma al cerrar la puerta de su balcón tras ella. _¿Por qué no puedo simplemente sacar este sentimiento de mi corazón? Aunque quisiera, no puedo odiarte _Naruto_… Odio el que siempre estés en mi cabeza, que siempre me preocupe por ti. Pero más que nada, odio amarte._

.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Ya vas a ver. Falta un poco más.

Sakura había estado en su habitación leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, cuando escuchó unos ligeros golpes en su ventana. Se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke, con unos jeans negros y un polo blanco cuello V, y una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro. Tenía el brazo extendido hacia ella, sujetando una hermosa rosa roja. Al principio se sintió un poco avergonzada porque había salido a su balcón en piyama. Cuando sintió sus pálidas mejillas enrojecer, supo que se sentía realmente ansiosa por saber lo que él tenía planeado para los dos aquella noche. Se colocó unos jeans y una blusa a cuadros con rapidez, para saltar del balcón y caer ligeramente en el piso como si fuera una pluma.

Sasuke la había saludado con un profundo beso en los labios y tomado de la mano sin decirle nada.

No habían caminado mucho, pero ella no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban. Él empujó una pequeña puerta de una larga verja negra, haciéndola pasar primero. Cerró la puerta de madera tras sí, y volvió a tomar su mano para guiarla. El jardín estaba oscuro, pero a los pocos metros localizó unas pequeñas luces en el suelo. Curiosa por saber qué era lo que Sasuke tenía planeado, corrió hacia donde estaban las luces. Se quedó sin aliento, pues era realmente hermoso lo que él había preparado.

Eran pequeños frascos con velas blancas colocados en el pasto que rodeaban un par de bolsas de dormir.

— Espero que te guste observar las estrellas y la pizza casera de mi madre.

— Es hermoso... —susurró, entrelazando sus manos con las de él y sentándose sobre una de las bolsas de dormir.

— La primera vez que te vi, fue en este lugar. Estabas recogiendo flores con tu mamá. El sol ya se había ocultado, pero aún había luz en el ambiente. — confesó Sasuke, sentándose a su lado y rodeando su pequeña cintura con su brazo libre.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto me conoces? — preguntó ella, curiosamente.

— Unos dos siglos, tal vez... — respondió como si el número no fuera la gran cosa.

Sakura le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y siguió su recorrido de besos, sentándose entre las piernas de su chico. Besaba su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón... Hasta que Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí para besar sus labios profundamente. Y se sentía tan bien. Su boca acariciaba la suya con tranquilidad, como si aquel momento fuese eterno. Las manos de ella se perdieron en su cabello, y las de él en su espalda. Su lengua se coló por entre sus dientes y una sensual batalla empezó. Sus salivas se mezclaron.

Sakura tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos. Ino le había dicho que era de mala educación abrir los ojos al besar una persona, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su ojo izquierdo se abrió ligeramente, quedando atontada ante la vista. Sasuke tenía unas pestañas largas y gruesas, de un hermoso color azabache. Lo notaba tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo muy concentrado en el beso.

— Eres una pequeña tramposa... — le susurró él en el oído, separándose de sus labios brevemente antes de volverla a besar.

Ella rió ligeramente, tumbándose sobre la bolsa de dormir sin dejar de mirarlo. Le sacó la lengua divertida y en menos de un pestañeo de ojos, Sasuke la tenía acorralada. Para no aplastarla con su peso, había apoyado sus rodillas a la altura de su cadera y sus manos a la altura de su cabeza. El beso que le dio tomó un matiz distinto. Este era más apasionado, cargado de sensualidad y deseo. Sakura no se quejaba. Lo disfrutaba y quería más y más. Fue ella quien empezó a morder traviesamente su labio inferior y a acariciar su pecho por encima de su polo.

Él estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Podría distinguir aquel olor a kilómetros de distancia, y más aún de alguien tan especial como lo era Sakura. Era un olor de excitación. Y también estaba consciente de que él mismo tenía ese olor encima. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de despojarla de su ropa y tocarla. De penetrarla profundamente y hacerla gemir toda la noche. De besarla por todas partes, en especial en aquellos lugares tan íntimos. De tan solo pensar en sus senos o en su vagina se le hacía agua a la boca; y se reprochó a sí mismo por tener pensamientos tan pervertidos. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su novia tenía una mirada en los ojos que gritaba "hazme tuya" y él no podía ignorarla.

— Sasuke-kun... — gimoteó ella.

Dejó sus labios por un momento para poder mirarla fijamente. Ella se relamió sus labios _inocentemente _(para la perdición de él) y sus dedos empezaron a jugar con el primer botón de su blusa a cuadros. Él enterró su cara en su cuello, y empezó a dejar un camino de saliva con su húmeda lengua hasta su pecho descubierto. Pero él no se detuvo ahí. Empezó a besar su pecho ni bien ella empezó a desabotonar desesperadamente la blusa. Sus dos redondos senos cubiertos por un sostén transparente junto a su vientre plano se mostraron ante él.

— Me vas a volver loco… — le confesó, dejando un húmedo beso sobre cada pezón.

Sus manos frías se deslizaron tras su espalda para abrir el broche del sostén, revelando finalmente sus pálidos senos. Su lengua se apoderó de su pezón derecho; mientras que su mano izquierda, de su otro pezón. Peñiscaba ligeramente su erecta protuberancia mientras que con sus dientes mordía la otra. Sus gemidos eran su perdición. Ella acariciaba su cuero cabelludo desesperadamente y su respiración era errática. Apretó el agarre en su seno izquierdo y succionó el pezón del otro. Tenía unos senos perfectos para él. La besó profundamente, tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos, y se quedó mirándola por unos momentos.

— Quiero hacerlo. — afirmó ella, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

No le respondió. Él solo la besó nuevamente, pero ella sabía la respuesta. _Yo también_.

Sasuke se despojó de su polo, dejando a Sakura sin aliento por unos segundos. Cambiaron de posiciones, haciendo que ella se siente sobre su torso desnudo. Y sin pensarlo más, recorrió los músculos de su pecho con sus manos causándole escalofríos. Acarició sus pezones con su pulgar, haciendo que se pongan erectos en cuestión de segundos. Se relamió los labios traviesamente y se dispuso a recorrer con su lengua sus pectorales y abdominales.

— Basta de juegos.

Las manos frías de Sasuke atraparon sus muñecas, tumbándola contra el suelo una vez más y tomando las riendas de la situación. Ella le sonrió divertida y dejó un húmedo beso en la punta de su barbilla. Sasuke engachó sus pulgares en borde de sus jeans, bajándolo lentamente para torturarla. Ella llevó sus manos a sus pechos, y los estrujó ligeramente, para no dejar aquella zona erógena abandonada. Al quedar en bragas, instintivamente ella cerró las piernas. Sintió un poco de vergüenza pues estaba muy consciente de la humedad de la única prenda que tenía puesta. Su clítoris latía entre sus pliegues, suplicando por un poco de atención. Si Sasuke colaba un travieso dedo en aquella zona para jugar, estaba segura que se deslizaría hasta el fondo.

— No quiero que la veas… — le dijo, refiriéndose a su parte más íntima.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con un tono ligeramente ofendido.

— Me da vergüenza. — soltó finalmente.

— Eres hermosa. — susurró en su oído; y como si fuera un acto de magia, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Separó sus piernas con ambas manos, descubriendo su intimidad. Quedó maravillado. Las braguitas blancas de su novia estaban realmente húmedas. Acercó su cara a esa zona tan especial, y su nariz rozó traviesamente su vulva a penas cubierta por la pequeña prenda. El olor que emanaba su vagina le fascinó. Quería más y más. Unos pequeños rizos color rosa se escapaban de las bragas y no pudo evitar jalarlas ligeramente con sus dedos, haciéndola gemir a Sakura. Ella, quien aún estaba jugando con sus senos, se sentía muy caliente allí abajo. Tenía la teoría de que los dedos de Sasuke eran mágicos; pues él penas la había tocado y ya se había puesto así.

Pero él no quería apresurar las cosas aún. Empezó a restregar un par de dedos contra aquel lugar tan sensible y ella se movió de arriba abajo como si ya la estuviera penetrando. Sakura gemía profundamente, y eso lo excitaba aún más. Sentía su pene ponerse cada vez más y más duro. Sin embargo, él quería estimularla más. Era su primera vez y la mejor manera de que a ella no le doliese tanto era que esté lo más húmeda posible. De esta manera, su verga se deslizaría con facilidad entre sus pliegues y empezarían el vaivén. La penetraría hasta el fondo, lenta y profundamente.

— Tócame. — le suplicó entre pequeños gemidos.

Sin más, coló un dedo por sus bragas (y tal como ella lo había predecido) y éste se deslizó hasta el fondo. Sakura gimió aún más fuerte que antes e hizo un movimiento mucho más exagerado con sus caderas. Su dedo no fue inmune a sus acciones, y empezó a moverse frenéticamente dentro de su estrecha cavidad. Ella quería que vaya más rápido. _¿Pero para qué?_ Ni ella misma lo sabía. Solo estaba consciente de que le gustaba tener su dedo dentro de su vagina y que lo mueva de esa manera. _Estoy tan cerca. ¿Pero de qué?_ No pasó mucho para que Sakura se estremezca involuntariamente, apretando el dedo de Sasuke despiadadamente con su vagina. Había sido su primer orgasmo y se había sentido jodidamente bien, solo con un dedo. Pero ella ya conocía la siguiente pregunta, como si estuviera escrita en el cielo azul. _¿Cómo se sentirá con él dentro de mí?_

Ya no quería más preguntas. Solo tenerlo dentro de ella ya.

Aún con la respiración agitada, logró quitarse las bragas. Sentía su interior latir como lo sintió alguna vez con su corazón. Ya no había tiempo de avergonzarse. Abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, finalmente mostrándole aquella parte tan secreta. Sasuke ya no podía aguantar más. Su pene luchaba por salir del pantalón y bañarla con su semen. Se bajó los pantalones y bóxers rápidamente, exhibiendo su miembro erecto, listo para hacerla sentir única. Nunca se le había parado tanto, y en serio le dolía. Pero sabía que valía la pena. Sakura valía la pena.

Ella quedó sin aliento al ver a su verga. No era tan larga como la describían en los libros porno, pero si era gruesa. Pocos vellos adornaban sus testículos, pero bastantes venas resaltaban en su pene. Le dio un poco de miedo. ¿Realmente entraría en ella? Según las traumantes clases de Anatomía que había tomado un par de años atrás, la vagina era un órgano elástico. ¿Pero sería lo suficiente como para que su verga pueda entrar en ella?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando él la empezó a besar y la punta de su pene (ligeramente humedecido por las gotitas de semen que habían empezado a escapar) se restregó contra su vulva. Cuando tocó su clítoris y empezó a hacer círculos sobre ésta, ella perdió la razón. Quería que su pene siga haciendo eso y que la haga venir una vez más. Pero eso no estaba en los planes de Sasuke. Ella estaba cada vez más y más cerca del orgasmo; y justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la cumbre, él se detuvo. Sus labios abandonaron los de ella, y su pene abandonó su vagina. Ella lo miró un poco enojada.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste?

— Créeme, va a valer la pena.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Un dedo se volvió a colar por entre sus pliegues traviesamente, y luego de humedecerlo con sus fluídos vaginales, se lo llevó a la boca. Lo chupó y lo lamió seductoramente ante sus ojos, calentándola aún más. — ¿Quieres probarte? — le preguntó, ignorando lo que ella le había inquerido. Ella sonrió traviesa, asintiendo; y bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, rozó su vulva con dos dedos (el índice y el corazón).

Puso su mejor cara de niñita inocente, y como si fuera un chupetín, lamió sus dedos lleno de fluidos con los ojos cerrados. — Sabe rico, Sasuke_-kun_. Pero yo también quiero probarte. ¿Puedo?

Él, ansioso porque su novia le haría un oral, se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Sakura tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo lamió por toda su longitud. Dejó pequeños besos en sus testículos, mientras que acariciaba su verga con tranquilidad. Fue descendiendo con besos hasta la punta de su pene, y finalmente se lo metió a la boca. Era muy largo como para que entre completamente en su cavidad, pero para no dejar desatendida la parte de la base, sus manos juguetearon con sus testículos. Ella sacaba y metía su pene de la boca, lo lamía, y volvía a meterlo y a sacarlo. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, ella sacó su verga de su boca cuando estuvo a punto de correrse. Tenía una mejor idea en mente.

Tomó su pene latiente entre sus manos y lo colocó entre sus tetas, la punta de este mirando hacia abajo. Sin más, empezó a apretujarlas arriba abajo, estimulando su pene. Y Sasuke no pudo contenerlo más. Su semen salió disparado, embarrando su vientre y parte de su monte de Venus. Estaba caliente, pero no le molestó en nada a Sakura. Al contrario. Ella limpió la mancha blanca con su dedo y sin más, se lo llevó a la boca. Tenía un sabor extraño, pero aún así le gustó bastante.

— Quiero que me montes.

Cuando alzó la mirada del suelo, vio a Sasuke sentado como indio a su costado. — ¿No necesitas que te estimule?

— Creo que no. — comentó un poco divertido, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañero de batalla. Su pene se había levantado bastante rápido. — Ven. Iré lento, ¿si?

Tímidamente, ella se sentó entre sus piernas; y su pene se fue deslizando lentamente por entre los pliegues de su vagina. Le dolía bastante, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Ella misma empezó el vaivén, rompiendo la barrera que protegía su virginidad. Soltó un quejido de dolor, pero no se detuvo. Él la besó. La beso tiernamente mientras la penetraba, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo. Estar dentro de ella era en definitiva algo indescriptible. Su vagina apretaba su verga cada vez más. Sacó su pene hasta que solo la cab quede dentro de ella, y se hundió hasta el fondo una vez más. Lo sentía cerca y quería llegar con ella.

Sakura quería ir más rápido. El orgasmo atacaría su vagina en cualquier momento. Sentía que podía alcanzarlo con la punta de sus dedos. Solo faltaba un poquito más.

Ella llegó un poco antes. Un gemido interrumpió el profundo beso, haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza. Y justo en ese momento, Sasuke llegó también; liberando su semen dentro de su estrecha cavidad. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos con la respiración agitada, sin dejar de mirarse. Antes de que ella diga algo, él la beso profundamente, tumbándola sobre la bolsa de dormir. Lo hizo con cuidado, pues aún no quería que su verga abandone su vagina.

— Eso fue-

— Perfecto. — le interrumpió él, para besarla una vez más.

.

Ino suspiró profundamente, y Sai la miró ligeramente extrañado. Últimamente había notado a Ino más pensativa de lo normal. Acarició su cabello y besó su frente, mientras que ella jugaba con sus manos. Algo la estaba molestando, de eso estaba seguro. Hacía un buen rato que notaba el aura de su bruja favorita fluctuar constantemente.

— ¿Qué sucede, princesa? — le preguntó preocupado.

— He estado teniendo unas visiones extrañas ultimamente… — confesó la rubia.

— ¿Visiones? Pero, ¿eso no es común en tu clan?

— Sí pero… — su mirada se desvió ligeramente hacia otro lado. — No de la misma persona constantemente.

— ¿Es Sakura?

Ino asintió ligeramente, y sin que ella lo permita, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro. No lo entendía. En todas sus visiones, Sakura aparecía con las pupilas dilatadas y sus iris ya no eran jade, sino rojos. Y siempre gritaba. Gritaba tan fuerte que a veces le dolían los oídos.

.

Solo una pequeña vela estaba encendida en aquella habitación, y los Haruno miraban atentamente por la ventana. A los pocos segundos, notaron una nueva presencia en la habitación. El reloj marcó las doce y el director de la Secundaria del Este, Hiruzen, se mostró ante la pareja. Hizo un chasquido con los dedos y el resto de las velas de la habitación se prendieron.

— ¿Todo en orden? — preguntó a la pareja.

— El Consejo exige información acerca de Akira Yamashita. — Kizashi fue quien habló primero. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

— La última vez que lo vi fue para que firme algunos papeles de la Secundaria. Me informaron de que se le está acusando de traición-

— Y de muchas cosas más. Entre ellas fue raptar a mi hija. — le interrumpió Mebuki. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

— Sé que Orochimaru fue quien hizo el hechizo para bloquear las memorias de su hija.

Desde muy pequeño, Orochimaru había desarrollado muchísimos hechizos y nunca antes lo había visto tan obsesionado por terminar uno como había sido el de Sakura Haruno. Se quedaba horas en la biblioteca de la Secundaria investigando y manipulando hechizos antiguos. Solo le había preguntado una vez el por qué de sus ganas para aquel proyecto, pero no le hizo caso. Había murmurado algo sobre almas o cosas por el estilo, y con el tiempo le había restado importancia. Nunca se imaginó que traería tantas consecuencias.

— Pero no hay rastos de él tampoco. Parece como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Mi alumna, Tsunade, dijo que las últimas señales de su chakra las había sentido en el Castillo de la Luna. Mandamos a un pequeño grupo de ANBU, y no encontraron a nadie. Habían indicios de que se había abierto un portal, pero no sabían a dónde ni quién lo había invocado.

— Trataremos de investigar más acerca del asunto. — le prometió Kizashi.

— Si te informan de algo más, no dudes en contactar al Consejo. — le pidió su mujer.

La pareja hizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida, y se desvaneció en un pequeño torbellino de pétalos de cerezo. Las facciones de Hiruzen empezaron a cambiar. Su piel empalideció, sus ojos se tornaron de un color azul cielo, y su cabello ya no tenía canas. Ya no era Hiruzen. Unas alas negras surgieron en su espalda, mientras que desde su pecho se formaban ligeras carcajadas.

— Qué ilusos son todos. — murmuró mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del director.

.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la mansión Uchiha por la puerta de servicio. Sasuke la guió por la cocina mientras que ella tomaba un pequeño shot de sangre que le había dado gentilmente una de las sirvientas. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. No pudieron evitar besarse brevemente al salir al pasillo principal, pero se tuvieron que detener al escuchar un pequeño carraspeo.

— Tío Madara… — saludó Sasuke. Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y apretó ligeramente la mano de su pareja. La mirada de su tío le daba mala espina.

— Buenas noches Sasuke. Veo que ya estás lo suficientemente grandecito como para ir eligiendo tu pareja. — desvió sus ojos oscuros hacia Sakura. — ¿Y usted jovencita, le molestaría presentarse?

— Sakura Haruno, señor.

— Oh, vaya… Una Haruno. — repitió Madara con un toque de sorna en su tono de voz. — Es interesante, ¿sabes? Deberías de sentir vergüenza al estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? — preguntó ella, articulando con cuidado cada sílaba.

— Bueno, tal vez tus ancestros y no tú… ¿Estás consciente, _Sakura_, de que estás saliendo con un traidor?

Los dedos de Sakura dejaron lentamente los de Sasuke, y fue ahí en donde él supo que algo andaba mal. ¿De qué estaba hablando su tío?

— Al parecer tu tampoco estabas enterado de eso, sobrino… Nosotros fuimos quienes mandamos la petición de exterminar a su clan.

.

_._

_3 de dic. de 14_

Como lo coloqué antes de empezar el capítulo, **estoy a favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto".** No voy a pedir una cantidad de reviews para subir un nuevo capitulo, pero al menos me gustaría conocer sus opiniones acerca de este fanfic. Me gustaría asegurarme de que los tres meses que me quedé planificando toda la trama no fueron en vano, y de que el terminar este fic no solo es un reto para mi sino tambien es para complacerlas a ustedes.

Por los reviews, podría decirse que solo son unas cinco chicas las que están leyendo esta historia, pues en uno que otro capítulo me dicen qué tal les está pareciendo la historia, me dejan sus preguntas o simplemente me agradecen por actualizar. Pero cuando voy a ver las estadísticas, me doy cuenta de que eso no es cierto. Hasta el momento tiene 1485 hits, 12 personas la tienen en favoritos y 9 la tienen en alerta. De alguna manera, estos números me afectan pues tengo one-shots con números más grandes que eso. No se si alguna de ustedes ha leido BY MY SIDE, pero de alguna manera había querido que este fic siga sus pasos y tenga un éxito similar o incluso mayor. Parece que no podrá ser así :/

Aún así, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones y expectativas para este fic; por lo que ansiosamente espero sus comentarios.

Cuidense,

Hats.


	12. Chapter 12

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

.

_*¿Alguna vez has llorado porque sabes que nada volverá a ser como antes?*_

_._

**Capítulo XII**

**Confusión**

_. _

_Londres, 1762._

¿Cuántos años ya había estado merodeando por la Tierra? ¿Habían sido doscientos o acaso ya habían pasado los trescientos? Ya ni quería recordarlo. Solo deseaba que eso fuere una pesadilla y que pronto despierte al lado de su amada. _Pero qué pensamientos de lo tan tontos_, pensó para sí. Sonrió burlón ante las ocurrencias de su torcida mente. ¿Tan desesperado estaba? ¿Dónde había ido a parar su fiel compañera, la paciencia? La espera sería la clave de todo. Encontraría la oportunidad y se vengaría. Les haría sufrir a todos, y a cada uno de ellos. No se le escaparía a ninguno.

Y tal vez, el destino se había puesto de su lado, cuando sintió un aura poderosa entrar al pequeño bar.

_Un Uchiha,_ no dudó en reconocerlo. Esa sed de sangre nunca la encontraría en otra persona que no sea de aquel clan tan legendario. Sintió su chakra vacilar ligeramente. Se notaba a leguas que no quería llamar la atención, y que solo quería pasar una noche tranquila. Aún así, sus pensamientos más retorcidos y recónditos empezarían a notarse en poco tiempo. Aunque los Uchiha siempre habían aclamado ser seres sin sentimientos, pero todos los seres que compartían su misma naturaleza estaban seguros de que no. El Sharingan era una muestra clara de que ellos mismos se contradecían.

— Madara Uchiha.

¿Cómo olvidar aquella mirada? Siempre fría y desconfiada. El Uchiha se sentó a su costado, aceptando la bebida que Akira le había ofrecido.

— Akira Yamashita. — respondió, reconociéndolo inmediatamente. Sus alas negras nunca serían tan difíciles de esconder, y mucho menos a alguien con aquellos ojos tan especiales.

Había escuchado miles de mitos acerca de los ángeles caídos, pero lo último que había esperado era encontrarse con uno en aquel barcito londinense. Reconocería aquel chakra en cualquier lugar. Siempre estable pero una cantidad considerablemente alta como para cualquier ser semi-demoníaco. Y obviamente lo era, pues ellos no se consideraban a sí mismos ese tipo de criaturas. Eran seres arrogantes, siempre escudriñándote con la mirada.

— Es extraño ver a un vampiro de alta sociedad por estos lugares… — comentó el ángel caído, dándole un sorbo a su bebida y mirándolo de reojo.

— Lo mismo le podría decir a usted, Yamashita-san. — respondió Madara, pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Necesitaba hacer algunas investigaciones respecto al clan Haruno.

— Es curioso, pues yo también vine para eso. Ultimamente nos están causando muchos problemas… — murmuró apretando ligeramente el vaso. — Están en contra de la revolución y son quienes están tratando de convencer a nuestros clanes aliados para que no suceda. ¿Acaso no entienden que somos superiores a los humanos y estamos cansados de ser reprimidos por una raza tan estúpida e inútil? Nosotros somos quienes deberíamos liderar este mísero planeta, no ellos. Ya estoy harto de sus estúpidas charlas acerca de la paz y esas demás tonterías. No hay tiempo que perder. Tengo que deshacerme de ellos para que dejen de entrometerse en nuestros planes.

— Lo que dices me suena interesante. Supongo que estás consciente de la profesía, ¿verdad?

¿Y quién no lo estaba? La profesía había llegado a los oídos de todos luego de que el Consejo lo anunció públicamente. Algunos estaban felices, otros un poco enojados. Estaban conscientes de que la llegada de esa niña significaría un gran cambio para todos. No todos quedaron satisfechos al saber que sería una heredera del clan Haruno, pues sabían que aquel clan tenía una perspectiva diferente respecto al mundo.

— La mocosa nacerá en muy poco tiempo. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

— Yo podría ayudarte. Me ocuparé de la mocosa por un tiempo, mientras que tú arregles las cosas en Hinomachi.

Madara analizó lo que le había propuesto Akira por un momento. Por un lado, le convendría mucho. Si se deshacía de uno de los clanes más influyentes de su raza, necesitaría tiempo para apaciguar los conflictos que se ocasionarían. Y él no podría lidear con la niña por mucho tiempo. Aún así, aquella propuesta le sonaba un poco sospechoso. Los ángeles caídos no eran del todo amables. Estaba seguro de que Akira le pediría algo a cambio, y no sería un simple fajo de billetes. No. Sabía que él quería algo mucho más que eso.

— ¿Qué te tendría que dar a cambio?

Akira sonrió burlón ante la pregunta de su futuro aliado. Era mucho más reflexivo de lo que había pensado.

— Una de las 7 llaves del Infierno.

Madara jamás pensó que los ángeles caídos pudiesen ser tan… codiciosos.

.

_Hinomachi, hoy._

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo rayos habían abierto un portal y nadie se había dado cuenta? No sabían quién había abierto ni hacia dónde daba ese portal. Suspiró aliviado al sentir las auras de su hijo y sus amigos completamente normales. Tampoco sentía oscilaciones en el aura de las personas de aquel lugar. Era extraño. ¿Por qué entonces se había abierto aquel portal si no habían señales de ninguna actividad demoníaca. Todo estaba perfectamente normal. Apretó ligeramente la mano de su esposa para tranquilizarla, y asegurarle que todo estaba bien en la Secundaria del Este.

— ¿Podemos calmarnos, por favor? — suplicó Minato, quien estaba a punto de perder la paciencia por todo el escándalo que se había ocasionado en la sala. — Ya se ha revisado toda el área, y nos han asegurado de que no hay actividad demoníaca. Los Uchiha y Hyuga que están aquí presentes también nos pueden afirmar eso. Al parecer ha sido una falsa alarma.

— Aún así, las evidencias nos muestran de que un portal ha sido abierto. — recalcó Fugaku, un poco molesto.

— Pero nadie aquí posee el chakra suficiente como para hacer una invocación de ese tipo. — respondió Ayu, asustada.

— Pues al parecer tu información es errónea. Ha tenido que ser alguno de los nuestros; es imposible que haya sido uno del otro lado. Si hubiese sido así, lo habríamos notado mucho antes. — le respondió la cabeza de los Inuzuka.

— Yo pienso que ha sido Yamashita. — dijo Florae. — Es el único que no ha venido, y además se ha estado ausentando en las últimas reuniones del Consejo.

— Señorita Florae, no podría estar en más acuerdo con usted. Aún así, necesitamos pruebas de que él la abrió. Pruebas que, lamentablemente, no tenemos. — Minato le respondió. — Ya tenemos a grupos ANBU buscando más información que podría sernos útil. Están revisando la Secundaria y también la mansión de los Yamashita.

.

_¿Qué había pasado exactamente?_ La escena circulaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sakura. Todo había estado perfecto hasta hacía unas horas. Había descubierto quién era verdaderamente, tenía a sus verdaderos padres, había un chico que la quería… Habían hecho el amor en el ambiente más romántico que jamás se pudo imaginar y de tan solo pensar en eso de nuevo, se le ponía la piel de gallina. _¿En qué momento las cosas habían salido mal? _Las palabras del tío de Sasuke resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Estaba claro de que Sasuke no estaba enterado de la petición de la que su tío había hablado.

_Petición para exterminar mi clan… ¿Realmente dejarían hacer algo así?_, pensó confundida.

Según lo que sabía, había un Consejo que regulaba este tipo de peticiones… ¿Acaso todos eran unos sádicos celosos y habían permitido la masacre de una de las familias vampiro más antiguas? _No_. Ella estaba segura de que a pesar de que todos llevaban sangre demoníaca corriendo por sus venas, ninguno desearía la muerte de otra familia tanto como para ejecutar semejante orden.

— ¿Sakura?

La voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dejó el viejo libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa y recibió con una sonrisa el vaso de sangre que su mamá le traía. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que tomó el primer sorbo. Se relamió los labios luego de saciar su estómago, y le entregó el vaso vacío a su madre. Ella lo dejó sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla enternecida.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá? — le preguntó preocupada.

— No es nada, hija. — le aseguró, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. — A ti te debería estar preguntando lo mismo. ¿No deberías estar con Sasuke-kun teniendo una cita romantica o una piyamada con tus amigas? ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca a estas horas de la madrugada leyendo… — Mebuki se tomó un momento para leer con detenimiento el título desgastado del libro — … _Clanes del Mundo Vampírico_?

— Solo quería… — su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia un lado, mientras que sus neuronas inventaban una excusa lo suficientemente creíble. — Conocer más acerca de nuestro clan. — mintió sonriendo inconscientemente.

— Creo que en vez de sufrir una crisis existencial, es tu corazón quien está teniendo problemas… — respondió su mamá con un ligero suspiro. — ¿Qué sucede, mi princesa?

— Estoy un poco confundida. — confesó finalmente. Sintió como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima, al decírselo.

— ¿Confundida? ¿No crees poder corresponder los sentimientos que Sasuke-kun te profesa?

_Eso creo que sería lo último que podría pensar._ ¿Cómo no poder corresponderle? Lo que sentía por él era el sentimiento más puro que alguna vez había sentido en su existencia. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Ni ella lo sabía. Solo estaba segura de que lo quería muchísimo y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él. Tal vez tenía una faceta de "chico serio e inexpresivo"; pero aunque él no profesaba a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por ella, tenía sus propios medios para hacerla sentir querida. Lo que había pasado horas atrás había sido un claro ejemplo.

— Yo lo quiero mucho, mamá. Y sé que él también me quiere. — le contestó a Mebuki, con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema, mi pequeña flor?

— ¿Fueron los Uchiha quienes exterminaron nuestro clan?

Mebuki no le respondió inmediatamente. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. — No. No fueron ellos. Hace 3 siglos sí estoy consciente de que ellos querían ser único clan vampiro sobre la Tierra, y que nosotros seríamos su primera víctima… Pero todo cambió luego del Tratado. Todos hemos aprendido a respetarnos mutuamente con el paso de los años. Reconocemos las habilidades del resto; y ellos, las nuestras.

La masacre nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. Sabemos que quienes cometieron esa atrocidad fueron claramente demonios, pero era obvio que alguien los había invocado. Esa clase de demonios no viene a la Tierra para masacrar clanes con poderes curativos y son muy grandes como para poder pasar por un portal. La persona que los invocó tenía una gran cantidad de chakra y estaba dispuesto a recolectar las suficientes almas como para poder hacer los contratos.

Sakura fue procesando poco a poco la información que su mamá le acababa de dar. _¿Entonces a qué rayos se había referido Madara con lo que había dicho? ¿Había sido una simple mentira o tenía una intensión escondida?_

— Creo que iré a dar una vuelta. — murmuró, besando ligeramente la mejilla de su madre.

— Asegúrate de regresar antes del alba.

Sakura se perdió por el pasillo. Realmente necesitaba tomar un poco de aire puro. Lo que menos se esperó fue toparse con una familiar figura, a penas salió de su casa.

.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura ya no estaba de su lado cuando escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal. Aún no entendía lo que había dicho su tío Madara. Su clan, su preciado familia, no podía ser un clan asesino. ¿Por qué darían la orden de exterminación de uno de los clanes más importantes de la raza?

— Es claro que no lo entiendes. Eras a penas un mocoso cuando presentaron la petición. Realmente fue una lástima el que la hayan rechazado. No se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que nos retrasaban. Ellos querían permanecer escondidos, patéticos como unas ratas. ¿Te imaginas a nosotros como ratas, Sasuke? No podíamos permitir eso. Aún así, nadie nos escuchó. Es por eso que aún tenemos que vivir en las sombras, sin atraer la atención de los inútiles humanos.

Madara no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta un par de minutos después que terminó de hablar. Al ver que no respondía, una pequeña sonrisa divertida surcó su rostro.

— Tengo unos asuntos que atender con el Consejo. Suerte con tu noviecita, sobrino.

Sasuke apretó sus puños con furia. Nunca le había prestado atención a la actitud tan despectiva de su tío. No solo con él, su propio sobrino, sino que también con el resto de la raza vampiro. Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero luego de asegurarse de que su tío ya se había ido, sus pies lo dirigieron inconscientemente hacia la biblioteca. Casi nunca ponía pie ahí, pero la situación se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la biblioteca y que sus padres estaban lo suficientemente ocupados en sus respectivos labores, se dispuso a investigar. Fue directamente hacia la sección más antigua que pudo encontrar y se tumbó en el suelo, con varios libros en su regazo, dispuesto a leer. Sopló suavemente sobre el lomo de uno de los libros más gruesos, para decifrar el título. Se decepcionó un poco al descubrir que estaba en latin. Aún así, pudo entender algunas cosas de las primeras páginas. Hablaban de cómo era la sociedad semi-demoníaca antes del Tratado.

Dejó ese libro a un lado, y tomó otro. Este parecía ser más nuevo pues las hojas amarillentas estaban en un mejor estado. No tenía un título; pero al llegar al índice, supo que ese libro le sería muy útil. Hojeó el material durante varios minutos, hasta que un determinado título llamó su atención: El Tratado. En él se establecían las bases principales que deberían de cumplirse hasta el fin de sus días, a no ser que alguien lo rompiese. Los Uchiha no pudieron haber masacrado a los Haruno, concluyó Sasuke; de haber sido así, el Tratado se habría roto hace muchísimo tiempo.

Pero esa información no era suficiente. Necesitaba saber más.

Tomó entre sus manos el tercer libro que tenía en sus piernas. Fue directamente al índice. Hablaban de los Haruno en la página 567. No dudó dos veces en abrir el libro en aquella página. Estaba escrita en un japonés antiguo, pero sí estuvo seguro de una cosa al finalizar aquel capítulo. No solo su clan había tenido planes de masacrar el clan Haruno por completo. El clan de su novia había presentado una gran amenaza desde el comienzo al ser uno de los clanes más poderosos; no solo por las increíbles técnicas curativas que poseían sino también sus estrategias de batalla y un número de bajas casi mínimo en las casi interminables guerras que hubo desde un principio.

Un papel oscuro que marcaba una sección del libro llamó su atención. Su curiosidad le llevó a sacar el pequeño papel, que en realidad resultó ser uno más grande al estar doblado en cuatro. Era el papel en donde se había escrito la petición para llevar a cabo la masacre del clan Haruno.

— ¿Señor Sasuke? — escuchó a una de las sirvientas llamar desde el primer piso.

— ¿Si? — preguntó un poco molesto. Necesitaba seguir investigando, pero al parecer el señor de arriba quería que se de un descanso.

— Sus padres lo llaman para cenar. — le anunció. — Le esperan en el comedor principal.

Sasuke asintió la cabeza a regañadientes, mientras que empezaba acomodar los libros en su lugar. Solo le faltaban dos por revisar, y uno en especial había llamado su atención. No pudo evitar tomarlos de nuevo entre sus manos y llevarlos rápidamente a su habitación. Sus padres podrían esperar un rato más.

.

Ella jamás imaginó que alguien tan místico vendría a ella para perdirle un favor. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de una broma cuando vio aquel mensaje en su casillero. No le sorprendería. Después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Yamanaka, su reputación había ido de picada. Ella misma conocía las consecuencias y le había restado importancia. ¿Ya qué más podría perder? No le costaría nada.

Es así como fue a la biblioteca, en búsqueda de aquel libro que le mencionaban en el mensaje. Forzó una sonrisa a la vieja bibliotecaria para que le ayude a buscar el dichoso libro. Cuando se aseguró de que el pasillo número cinco estuviese completamente vacío, abrió el libro en la página 568. Ahí encontró otro mensaje, pero no entendía nada. Estaba en latín. En la página habían algunas letras y palabras resaltadas. Levantó una ceja fastidiada. _¿Qué es esto? ¿La búsqueda del tesoro?_ Leyó los primeros párrafos del texto y no ayudó en nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella explicación de un hechizo tan complicado, con el mensaje que había ido a buscar? Le echó una rápida mirada hacia las palabras y letras resaltadas una vez más. _Espera… Aquí creo que hay algo._

— El… templo… de… la… luna. — logró decifrar Karin, uniendo las letras sueltas y formando el mensaje. — ¿El templo de la Luna?

El templo de la Luna era un castillo abandonado, construido por los Uchiha hacía muchos siglos atrás. Estaba casi en la entrada de Hinomachi y la entrada era prohibida. ¿Por qué tendría que ir al templo de la Luna? Miró la otra cara, la página 569 y se dió cuenta de que habían otras letras y palabras resaltadas con el mismo color. _Esto no puede ser una coincidencia_. Realizó el mismo proceso, uniendo las letras sueltas.

— A medianoche. En la entrada. — susurró para sí misma.

.

El castillo se veía incluso más aterrador de cerca. Oscuras enredaderas decoraban la mayoría de las paredes altas del castillo, y el hecho de que no había otra alma a parte de la suya en ese lugar, lo hacía más escalofriante. La media luna brillaba en el cielo despejado, acompañado de muchísimas estrellas. Era una noche muy bonita. Escuchaba a unos grillos a lo lejos y a otros animales pequeños.

Una inesperada ráfaga de viento interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Karin giró instintivamente. Estuvo a punto de blandir la pequeña espada que siempre guardaba en sus botas, pero al levantar la mirada dejó a un lado esa idea. Era nadie más que Akira Yamashita, supuesto padre de la chica que había provocado en la última fiesta y posible responsible de las últimas actividades demoníacas que había sentido últimamente. Se quiso golpear a sí misma por haber pensado en algo tan estúpido. El ángel caído habría previsto su ataque y la habría matado a ella en menos de un santiamén. _Genia, Karin. Una puta genia, _pensó irónicamente la pelirroja.

— Karin Uzumaki, ¿cierto? — preguntó el ángel caído.

— Sí. ¿Tú eras el de los mensajes?

— Al parecer soy el único aquí. ¿Ves a alguien más?

A la pelirroja no le estaba gustando aquella actitud de desdén que estaba utilizando con ella. No era tonta. Había notado como prácticamente escupido su nombre. _Idiota_, pensó. _Si ni si quiera aguanta mi presencia, ¿por qué me llamó hasta aquí?_ Tenía una mala sensación de lo que podría pasar. Había sido una mala idea ir hasta allí sola. Le hubiera dicho que sí a la estupida cita a la que Suigetsu la había invitado. Al menos salir con él no habría significado poner su vida en peligro. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

— Eres interesante, ¿sabes? Tengo una oferta para ti.

¿Negocios? ¿La había llamado hasta ahí para hacer negocios?

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Un poco de dinero para su bolsillo no le haría mal. Necesitaba aquel bolso rojo que había visto en el centro comercial. Combinaría perfecto con sus pantalones nuevos. Tendría que escuchar al idiota para analizar la situación, pero definitivamente tendría que considerarlo.

— Traer a tu amiguita Sakura Haruno aquí mismo, el primer día de luna llena a media noche.

— ¿Qué hay para mí? — la tarea en sí sonaba sencilla. ¿Qué le darían? ¿Dos mil* yenes? Eso le alcanzaría a penas para una cartuchera aburrida.

— Eso te dejaría el paso libre para salir con Sasuke Uchiha. ¿No es eso lo que has deseado desde hace mucho? — preguntó Akira. Una vez más, el tono burlón se apoderaba de su voz.

— Tenemos un trato, solo si me das veinte mil yenes adicionales.

En serio necesitaba ese bolso.

.

— Ayu Shironoshita. Estás bajo arresto.

El grupo ANBU que se apareció en su casa aquella noche, realmente la tomó por sorpresa. No entendió el por qué del arresto, pero se había empezado a hacer una idea. Todo era culpa de Akira Yamashita. O tal vez solo Akira, porque era claro que era un farsante. Una supuesta hija escondiéndola por un par de siglos, constantes faltas a las reuniones del Consejo... ¿Cómo se había enamorado de aquel hombre? Dejó que la esposaran con aquellos represores de chakra y no dijo absolutamente nada.

.

*dos mil yenes son aproximadamente unos veinte dólares americanos. Veinte mil yenes son aproximadamente unos doscientos dólares americanos.

.

_Holi! Aquí el 12avo cap :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Se acuerdan de Ayu, ¿verdad? Ella era la asistente de Akira en el Consejo._

_Ya falta poquito para que este fic se termine..._

_Estoy teniendo problemas con la pagina. Creo que Fanfiction está teniendo problemas con Safari :P Ya mande un mail a soporte y espero que puedan arreglar el problema._

_No se olviden que pueden agregarme en Facebook para estar al día con mis nuevas actualizaciones y proyectos._

_Cuidense,_

_Hats_

.

***Hatsumi está a favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",**

**porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, **

**es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo***


	13. Chapter 13

.

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

.

_*Lamentablemente; muchos de nosotros, en el proceso de ganar felicidad, destruimos la felicidad de los demás__*_

.

**Capítulo XIII**

**Alejado**

.

Estaba segura de que lo había visto antes. Tenía un aire a… Sasuke. Tenía los rasgos típicos de un Uchiha: los ojos ligeramente rasgados y de un color oscuro, un aura tranquila, tez ligeramente pálida. _¿Acaso podía ser…?_ No. _Él murió hace mucho tiempo. Estaba en coma cuando eso pasó, pero estoy casi segura de que sí murió. Sasuke me lo dijo._

— ¿Todo bien, señorita? — le preguntó el extraño, con una ligera sonrisa. Había notado su aura alterarse ligeramente al notar su presencia.

— Creo… — contestó, mirándolo con desconfianza. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en aquel tipo.

— Sasuke no tuvo la culpa de nada. — le confesó, dándole una respuesta a una de las principales preguntas que rodeaban su cabeza pero descolocándola por completo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que-

— Porque soy su hermano.

La respuesta la dejó helada. Él no podía ser su hermano. Eran muy parecidos, sí. Pero el hermano de Sasuke había muerto en una misión. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? _Pero si fuera así… ¿cómo sabía que estaba confundida respecto a lo de Sasuke?_ Todo esto se le estaba haciendo muy extraño. Dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. No había llevado ningún arma con ella, solo tenía la pequeña daga escondida en su bota. _Estúpida, Sakura._

— No te asustes, Sakura. — le pidió el chico, levantando ambas manos en signo de inocencia. — Te juro que no te voy a hacer daño.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? — preguntó sospechosa de sus acciones.

El Uchiha pareció meditar sus palabras antes de expresarlas. Sakura lo miraba expectante, y él soltó un suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

— Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. La última vez que te vi, fue en tu "funeral". Estos últimos años había notado una notable actividad demoníaca por Hinomachi, y decidí regresar finalmente.

— Itachi Uchiha, ¿verdad? — quiso asegurarse, pronunciando cada sílaba de su nombre lentamente.

El Uchiha asintió ligeramente, cerrando sus ojos por breves momentos.

— Soy el heredero del clan Uchiha, pero le cedí el derecho a mi hermano cuando acepté una misión suicida para investigar acerca de la masacre del clan Haruno.

— Osea que esto no es una tonta ilusión que mi mente ha creado y verdaderamente eres quien dices ser… — dijo ella, pensando en voz alta.

— Sí, Sakura. Sí soy Itachi Uchiha. — le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario.

— ¿Qué descubriste en tu misión? — inquirió, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

Si su misión había sido buscar información acerca de su clan, le favorecería muchísimo. Habían muchas dudas presentes en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado realmente el día de la masacre? Ya estaba casi segura de que no habían sido los Uchiha… Pero entonces, ¿quién demonios había sido y se había salido con la suya? Nada de lo que había estado sucediendo últimamente había tenido sentido. Por una vez en su vida, quería saber la verdad. La única y auténtica verdad. No quería más mentiras.

— Es información confidencial, información que a una señorita de clase alta como usted no le debería de interesar.

— Pues déjame informarte que sí es de mi incumbencia. ¡Es de mi clan del que estamos hablando! — exclamó enojada.

Itachi le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para que se calme. Se había olvidado lo tercos que podían llegar a ser los Haruno, en especial la menor de ellos. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar de que, a pesar de que habían pasado los años, ella seguía siendo la misma chica de la que su hermano se había enamorado desde un comienzo.

— Este es el reporte de mi misión. Solo prométeme que me lo devolverás pronto. — le pidió, entregándole un pergamino. — La copia la llevaré al Consejo.

Sakura tomó el pergamino entre sus manos. Era más liviano de lo que parecía. Lo guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su casaca y levantó la mirada para verlo. — Gracias.

— Al parecer lo necesitas más que yo. Espero que te pueda servir. — le dijo Itachi. — Nos vemos, Sakura.

— Adiós… — susurró ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Itachi pasó por su costado pero ella no volteó.

.

Sakura meceaba la espada en su mano mientras su padre tomaba un sorbo de su copa llena de sangre. Le había ofrecido una, pero la había rechazado. No tenía tanta hambre en ese momento. Lo que había pasado unos cuantos días atrás aún la estaba perturbando. Su mente estaba en otro lugar. No se había atrevido a leer el reporte completo, era demasiado largo. Tenía tantos detalles de los cuales ella no estaba enterada… Recordaba claramente cómo Itachi había descrito con una letra perfectamente pulcra todo lo que había averiguado hasta entonces.

— ¿Sakura? — la llamó su padre, preocupado. Las últimas horas que habían estado entrenando, había notado la mirada perdida de su hija. Ella no le había dicho nada, pero sabía que algo estaba torturando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí? — respondió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su padre.

— ¿Todo en orden con el joven Uchiha? — preguntó curiosamente, levantando una ceja. Sabía que el hijo de sus viejos amigos la estaba cuidando perfectamente, pero aún así temía que se haya peleado con él.

— Todo en orden con él, papá. — contestó ella, con una suave sonrisa.

— Oh, eso es bueno.

Sabía que algo había sucedido. Pero si realmente era serio, ella le diría. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y volvió a tomar su espada, tras remangarse la camisa. Imitando la acción de su padre, Sakura se puso en posición de ataque. No dejaría que su padre le gane de nuevo. Él asintió con la cabeza, dando inicio a un nuevo duelo amistoso. Ella se acercó ágilmente hacia él para atacarlo.

Logró tocarle un par de veces con la espada de madera, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida. Giraba sobre la punta de sus pies para esquivar los ataques de su papá y se alejaba por unos segundos para volver a atacar. Kizashi observaba atentamente las reacciones de su hija y cada vez aumentaba más su propia velocidad. Su distracción se había extinguido casi en su totalidad y finalmente notó seriedad en su mirada. Sonrió ligeramente ante su cambio de actitud.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió la respiración de su hija muy cerca y la punta de su espada rosándole el cuello. Unos aplausos interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde estaba su esposa en ese momento. Su propia hija le había ganado. Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su padre, agradeciéndole en silencio por su tiempo y dejó la espada sobre la mesa del dojo.

— Sakura, tu padre y yo tenemos una reunión importante con el Consejo. He dejado una reserva de sangre especialmente para ti, por si tienes hambre más tarde. — le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

— Hasta mañana, entonces. — se despidió ella, dándole un ligero abrazo a cada uno.

— Descansa, linda.

_Me temo que eso es lo menos que voy a poder hacer._

Y era cierto. ¿Cómo poder descansar cuando el clan de tu novio podría ser el culpable de la masacre de tu propio clan? Y aunque Itachi había hecho una misión para investigar el caso a fondo, quedaban muchas dudas por descubrir. ¿Cómo Akira lograba tallar ahí? Era lógico que su "papá" tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido con su clan. ¿Cuántas mentiras le había dicho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Quién era él realmente? ¿Era un ser semi-demoníaco como lo había clamado ser, o un simple farsante con colmillos largos y tendencias sádicas?

Leería aquel reporte hasta aburrirse. Ya estaba cansada de las mentiras.

Llegó a su habitación arrastrando sus pies ligeramente. Sacó el reporte que le había dado Itachi de su pequeño joyero y recordó las diversas palabras y términos desconocidos que había encontrado en los primeros párrafos. _Una parada estratégica en la biblioteca no me haría mal_. Se pasó una mano por el cabello inconscientemente, y se percató que seguía bañada en sudor por el entrenamiento. _Pero… Necesito relajarme primero. _No pudo evitar recordar las caricias de Sasuke, de aquella noche tan especial. Su cuerpo le suplicaba atención. La idea de tocarse ella misma la excitaba.

Se despojó tranquilamente de sus prendas, dejándolas desordenadamente sobre su cama. Se quedó un rato observando las medias grises, los jeans desgastados y la camiseta negra. Ya en ropa interior, examinó su figura con sus manos. Éstas fueron a su cabello, acariciándolo ligeramente, y deshicieron el moño desordenado que se había hecho para entrenar. Sus hebras rosas cayeron con gracia sobre sus hombros y algunos mechones rozaron sus senos. Traviesamente, sus manos fueron hacia ellos, aquellos montículos pálidos de piel que habían crecido ligeramente desde la última vez que se había tocado así.

— Mhnn… _Sasuke-kun_… — gimió, imaginando que era su novio quien le estaba haciendo esas caricias subidas de tono.

Apretujó sus senos aún cubiertos por la tela de su sostén y antes de que se dé cuenta, ya estaba sobre su cama. Sus piernas se enredaban involuntariamente mientras que ella se desabrochaba el sostén. Soltó un ligero suspiro cuando sus pechos se liberaron. Tiró el sostén hacia un lado y con la punta de sus dedos empezó a peñiscar sus pezones rosados. Los gemidos salían de su boca sin que ella pueda evitarlo. Se sentía tan caliente.

— Ah… Ah… — gemía una y otra vez. — ¡Sasuke-kun!

Imaginaba su voz susurrándole cosas en su oído, sus manos apretujándole los senos mientras que se llevaba a la boca un pezón y lo mordisqueaba. Se sentía pervertida y hasta un poco sucia, pero no le importó. Sus manos bajaron lentamente por su vientre, pero no bajó sus bragas inmediatamente. Un dedo recorrió su vulva cubierta por la delgada tela de sus bragas, humedeciéndose en el proceso. Estaba tan húmeda. Estaba segura de que si él la penetrase en ese momento, su verga se deslizaría hasta el fondo. De tan solo pensar en su miembro, se excitaba más.

— Sasuke-kun, tócame… — suplicó.

No podía aguantar más.

Sus dedos se engancharon en ambos extremos de sus pequeñas bragas, bajándola sensualmente por sus piernas. Éstas se abrieron ampliamente, pues su intimidad estaba lista para recibir un poco de atención. Sakura llevó sus mano izquierda hacia aquel lugar tan secreto, y acarició los labios hinchados de su vagina con la punta de sus dedos corazón e índice. Humedecidos con su propio fluído, se los llevó a la boca y los lamió lentamente para saborearse a sí misma. Sus dedos volvieron a su intimidad, pero esta vez directamente hacia su clítoris.

Hizo movimientos circulares sobre aquel punto mientras que seguía gimiendo el nombre de su novio. Sus caderas se movían de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, como si estuviera simulando una penetración.

— Sasuke-kun… Más duro, más fuerte… — susurraba mientras seguía masturbándose.

Sintió una ola de placer apoderarse de ella, y gimió fuertemente. La almohada amordazó su gemido mientras su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente. Se abrazó a sí misma, acariciándose los brazos. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas hasta que finalmente se puso de pie para cubrirse con su bata gris de seda. _Un baño de burbujas me vendría muy bien antes de empezar a trabajar…_

.

Al principio, Fugaku creyó que era un fantasma que había venido a molestarlo. Pero cuando sintió los brazos de su hijo rodear su espalda, supo que no. Era Itachi Uchiha, y seguía vivo. Había regresado ileso luego de esa misión suicida que se había atrevido a tomar. No había estado de acuerdo con aquella decisión, pero muy en el fondo estaba orgulloso de la actitud que su hijo había tomado. Había puesto el bienestar de su pueblo, antes que el suyo.

— Estoy en casa, padre. — murmuró Itachi.

— Bienvenido, hijo. — le respondió Fugaku, mientras que una lágrima caía por su rostro.

— ¿Itachi?

Los dos hombres giraron ligeramente sus cabezas para encontrarse con el menor de los Uchiha, quien los miraba atónitos. La atmósfera de la habitación se tornó tensa, tanto así que a Sasuke se le empezó a dificultar un poco el respirar.

— ¿T-tú… tú no estabas muerto? — preguntó lentamente.

— Sasuke… — empezó a decir Itachi, pero Fugaku lo miró sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — volvió a preguntar Sasuke, confundido. Miró a su padre buscando una respuesta, pero él no le devolvió el gesto. — ¿Padre?

Itachi trató de acercarse a su hermano menor, pero él se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás. _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?_ No lo entendía. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Su hermano acaso no había muerto hacía casi un siglo, tras aceptar una misión suicida para buscar información acerca de la masacre de los Haruno? ¿No había ido a su funeral? ¿Todos estos años había estado hablando con un simple pedazo de piedra tallada y no con su hermano?

Salió del estudio de su papá sin decir nada.

_¿Por qué me mintieron?_, pensó enojado. ¿Acaso era algo "no apto para su edad"? No era un novicio de apenas 100 años. Tenía 424 años, se consideraba lo sufientemente adulto como para enterarse de los secretos de su propio clan. ¿Cómo así Itachi seguía vivo y nadie le había dicho? Recordó con mucha rabia todas las noches que se quedó llorando solo en su habitación por la "muerte" de su hermano. Todas sus lágrimas, al parecer, habían sido en vano. Todo había sido una farsa.

_¿A quién se supone que deba de creer ahora, si su propia familia le había ocultado semejante verdad por tanto tiempo?_

.

Akira observaba con desdén a Madara, el cómo llevaba la copa de sangre a sus labios y la bebía con tranquilidad. Le daba asco. ¿Cómo podían vivir solo con eso? Prefería mil veces la deliciosa carne que había probado muchísimas veces en Roma. Carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención del vampiro, quien levantó la mirada de la mesa para levantar una ceja hacia él.

— Me gustaría que repasemos el plan.

El Uchiha suspiró profundamente, dejando su copa a un lado. — Traemos a la mocosa aquí, usamos el Ultimatum y abrimos los portales.

— Malditos ilusos… — pensó el ángel caído al recordar todas aquellas conversaciones en las que se referían a aquella técnica como un mito. — Les mostraremos el verdadero poder de nuestras razas. Les demostraremos que somos mejores que ellos; que aquel ser que ellos veneran con tanto anhelo, no es el "Padre" que ellos quisieran tener. Él nos hizo esto. Él nos condenó a nosotros y a toda nuestra descendencia.

El Ultimatum era más que una técnica. Era considerado un don único. Si se aprendía a manejar correctamente, se podría abrir las siete puertas del Infierno en simultáneo. Había sido mencionada desde los comienzos, siempre con un poco de miedo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que el Consejo denominó aquel mito como "verdadero"? Siglos, tal vez. No lo recordaban con claridad. Solo estaban seguros de que esa técnica sería su única esperanza. Sakura Haruno, la chica de la Profesía, era la única esperanza que todos los seres semi-demoníacos tenían.

— Tengo que regresar. Necesito conversar con Fugaku acerca de lo que se va a hacer respecto a tu ausencia en el Consejo. — dijo Madara, poniéndose de pie.

Akira soltó un bufido. — ¿Tan rápido ya se quieren deshacer de mi presencia?

— Tus movimientos no fueron tan astutos como tú creíste. Pusieron en peligro nuestra misión.

El ángel caído giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda, sus alas oscuras rozando el suelo yhaciendo claro el hecho de que lo estaba ignorando por completo. Madara le dio un último sorbo a su copa y salió de la sala en silencio.

.

No se percató del lugar al que sus pies la habían llevado, hasta que levantó la mirada. Le daba un poco de rabia el hecho de que una noche tan bonita se había visto arruinada por una estúpida y falsa revelación. El mayordomo de los Uchiha le abrió la puerta inmediatamente al reconocerla, y la invitó a pasar al salón mientras que llamaba a Sasuke. Ella se negó, diciendo que prefería ir a su habitación.

— Por supuesto, señorita Haruno. ¿Desea que la acompañe?

— No, gracias. Ya conozco el camino. — respondió ella, con una ligera sonrisa.

El mayordomo regresó a la cocina luego de hacer una leve reverencia. Sakura suspiró profundamente y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones principales de la mansión. Solo había entrado a la habitación de Sasuke una vez, pero se acordaba el camino perfectamente. _Esta debe ser la habitación de Sasuke_, pensó al notar cierta familiaridad con la puerta. Esta estaba ligeramente abierta y no pudo evitar mirar por aquel hueco.

Su novio estaba echado boca a bajo sobre su inmensa cama. Al parecer estaba durmiendo, porque lo notaba bastante quieto. Pero después notó un par de ojos carbón toparse con los suyos. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, un poco avergonzada. La última vez que se habían visto, las cosas no habían ido muy bien. Tomó una respiración profunda y empujó la puerta de la habitación.

— Hola…— susurró ella, sentándose a su lado y acariciando su cabeza suavamente.

Ella notó como él batallaba internamente para decir algo, pero no podía articular palabra alguna. Su boca permaneció ligeramente abierta por unos segundos. Sakura reprimió la pequeña risita que quería escapar de sus labios. Sabía que él estaba confundido. Había sentido su aura un poco alterada desde que entró a la mansión.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? — le preguntó él, sentándose sobre la cama y un poco sorprendido por su visita.

— Te extrañaba. — confesó ella. Un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado.

— Yo también te extrañé, Sakura… — susurró entrelazando su mano con la de ella. — Perdóname…

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella, sin entender su disculpa. Se acercó más a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin miedo.

— Por no enfrentar a mi tío. Dejé que me engañe, dejé que te vayas sin poder explicarte nada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente antes de abrazarlo sin decir nada. Enterró su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello, embriagándose con el olor masculino que su piel emanaba. Él la sentó sobre sus piernas para poder tenerla en sus brazos con más comodidad. Sus manos acariciaban inconscientemente su espalda, mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre su cabello rosa. Lentamente, llegó hasta su rostro. La tomó delicadamente del mentón y cerró sus ojos para finalmente besar sus labios.

.

.

_23 de enero del 2015_

_Holis :D Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Poco a poco nos vamos acercandonos al final. Falta poquito :)_

_Estoy ansiosa por ver sus comentarios_

_Cuidense,_

_Hats._

.

**Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", **

**porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, **

**es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo.**

_._

_¡No me manoseen!_


	14. Chapter 14

.

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

.

_*Nunca sabes cuán fuerte eres, hasta que ser fuerte es la única opción*_

**Capítulo XIV**

**Desaparecidos**

**.**

Sakura volvió a enrollar el pergamino con cuidado, aguantándose las ganas de tirarlo al fuego. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de ordenar semejante atrocidad? ¿Ordenar ejecutar a un clan entero, cientos de mujeres y niños incluidos, solo porque presentaban una "amenaza"? Se podrían haber tomado otras medidas al respecto. Agradeció internamente la sensibilidad del Consejo al rechazar rotundamente la petición que había mandado Nadara.

Pero al parecer, ese maldito se había salido con la suya. Dos años después de mandar su propuesta, su clan había sido exterminado "misteriosamente" por unos demonios. Con mucha suerte, sus padres habían estado fuera de la ciudad durante aquella masacre. Pero habían regresado para encontrarse con la muerte de todos sus seres queridos.

Y no pasó mucho para que la rapten a ella y finjan su muerte. Todo era muy sospechoso. El que Akira haya desaparecido de la nada y que el tío de Sasuke haya dicho eso…

Recordó que Sasuke le había comentado alguna vez acerca del Castillo de la Luna, que sus antepasados habían construido con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Si su memoria no fallaba, ese día sería el eclipse lunar. Había escuchado a su padre comentarle eso a su madre cuando bajó por su dosis de sangre. Y por los pocos libros que había logrado consultar en tan poco tiempo, sabía que aquella noche aumentaría el nivel de actividad demoníaca.

Y eso no podría ser una coincidencia. Acabaría con eso de una vez por todas. Vengaría a su clan, a toda su familia.

Cogió el teléfono de la mesa y marcó los nueve números que Ino le había obligado a memorizar en caso de una emergencia. Al tercer _beep,_ la rubia finalmente contestó.

– ¿Sakura?

– Ino, necesito que vengan.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sasuke te hizo algo? – interrumpió Hinata.

– No, no, Hinata… – Sakura sonrió levemente al recordar a su pareja. – Todo en orden con Sasuke.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntaron en unísono.

– Es acerca de mi clan.

Sakura fue testigo de que al otro lado de la línea los cuchicheos se habían detenido, tras decir esas palabras. Escuchó el suspiro de Hinata y el carraspeo de Ino.

– Prométeme Sakura, que no harás algo estúpido y que tratarás de no involucrarnos en él. – le pidió la rubia.

– Necesito ir al Castillo de la Luna. Sé que Akira está ahí junto a Madara Uchiha. Sé que ellos me quieren. Ellos saben que iré a buscarlos.

– ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije. Ya me cansé de mi papel de princesa encerrada. Necesito un poco de acción en mi vida. – confesó Ino, tras un exagerado suspiro.

– Prepararé algunos cuchillos envenenados e Ino, unas granadas de agua bendita. – anunció Hinata. – Espéranos, ¿si? Trataremos de no tardar demasiado.

– Gracias chicas. – dijo Sakura. Aunque no la podían ver en esos momentos, sabían que ella estaban sonriendo honestamente.

– Para eso estamos las amigas, Sakura. En las buenas y en las malas. Aunque nos vayan a patear el trasero o no.

.

Hinata sí sabía lo loca que podría ser Ino en el volante, pero Sakura jamás imaginó verla de esa manera. El velocímetro se acercaba peligrosamente a las cifras rojas y estaba segura que en pocos minutos tendrían a una patrulla persiguiéndolas por la carretera si Ino no disminuía la velocidad. Pero eso al parecer no le importaba a la Yamanaka. Su mano izquierda agarraba despreocupadamente el timón y con la derecha, un dispositivo que detectaba con facilidad cualquier tipo de actividad demoníaca.

– El radar indica un montón de actividad demoníaca al norte, casi a fueras de la ciudad. – confirmó Ino.

– El Castillo de la Luna está en esa dirección. – dijo Hinata, luego de analizar un pequeño mapa.

– Creo que será mejor llamar a Naruto y a Sasuke. No creo que podamos solas las tres con tantos demonios. La cifra está creciendo considerablemente. – sugirió Ino, mirando a sus amigas brevemente por el espejo retrovisor.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente. ¿Involucrar a Sasuke en esto? Con las justas se había atrevido a involucrar a Ino y Hinata. No quería involucrar a más personas y correr el riesgo de que salgan heridas. Y menos a alguien tan importante como lo era Sasuke. ¿Arriesgarse a perderlo una vez más? Sacudió la cabeza una vez más para alejar esas ideas de su cabeza. No lo permitiría.

– No hay tiempo. – fue la primera excusa que pudo inventarse.

Pero Hinata e Ino la entendieron perfectamente.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron al dichoso castillo. Ino estacionó su auto cerca de la entrada, pero no salieron del vehículo hasta asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. Era una zona privada. Si las encontraban por ahí a esas horas, estarían en muy serios problemas.

– Trajimos algunas cosas. – le dijo Ino, sacando una caja con cuchillos y una mochila con bombas de agua bendita.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se equiparon en silencio. Por seguridad, Ino fue la única que llevó las bombas de agua bendita. Tanto Hinata como Sakura no querían quemarse por una tontería. Se escondieron cuchillos bajo las mangas de sus casacas y en las botas. Enfundaron un par de espadas tras su espalda y guardaron unos cuantos venenos en sus bolsillos.

Estaban listas.

Sakura tomó una respiración profunda, y salió del auto. No se sorprendió cuando vio a una pelirroja muy familiar en la entrada del castillo. La miró con desconfianza. Desde un comienzo le había dado muy mala espina, pero jamás imaginó que se atrevería a juntarse con semejantes seres. Seres viles que habían hecho su vida una miseria durante un largo tiempo.

– Supe que vendrías. – dijo Karin, con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Karin? – preguntó Ino confundida. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Tenía un pequeño encargo, pero al parecer no fue necesario que haga mis movimientos. Sakura vino solita.

.

Eran muchas coincidencias.

La desaparición de Akira, el supuesto padre de Sakura; la luna llena; la actitud de desdén de su tío Madara…

_Algo va a suceder._ Lo presiente. Lo sabe. Y temió que ella esté ahí.

Cerró el libro que tiene sobre sus piernas y saltó de su cama. No había tiempo que perder. Dejó a un lado su orgullo. Su novia podría estar en problemas. No había tiempo para ponerse testarudo. Sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente hacia la habitación de su hermano y tocó desesperadamente la puerta. Sabía que era el único que lo entendería y que le podría echar una mano sin pensarlo.

Aunque la idea que tenía en mente los ponía en peligro.

– Necesito tu ayuda. – le pidió, sin titubear.

Itachi lo dejó pasar, soltando un suspiro. Él sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría aquel momento. Su tío había sido muy listo, más que él. Se reprimió a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y dejarlo pasar. Por haber pensado que era una tonta suposición y que Madara era una santa paloma. Porque en realidad, su tío era todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez había creído.

Sus ojos escanearon brevemente el pasillo, asegurándose que nadie estaba vigilando, y cerró la puerta con seguro. No podían tomar riesgos. Tenían que actuar rápido.

– Vamos por tu doncella en apuros, hermanito. – le dijo Itachi, golpeando su frente ligeramente con dos dedos.

Sasuke lo escudriñó con la mirada; pero ésta cambió a una de asombro cuando Itachi empujó su cama, revelando una alfombra vieja y llena de polvo. Itachi la hizo a un lado con cuidado y antes de proseguir, miró a su hermano seriamente. Él le devolvió el gesto, y con eso, se sintió seguro de seguir. Abrió lentamente la puerta de metal que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido intacta.

– Empuja mi librero contra la puerta. – le ordenó.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke empujó el mueble contra la puerta. Le costó un poco. Jamás imaginó que pesaría tanto. Deseó el tener al idiota de Sai a su lado para que lo haga con un simple hechizo.

– Se supone que esto te debió haber enseñado papá, pero supongo que lo haré yo.

Bajo la cama de Itachi, después de todo ese tiempo, había existido un pasillo secreto. Sasuke desconocía por completo a dónde los llevaría, pero sabía que sería necesario. Levantó ligeramente la mano, haciendo que una pequeña llamarada de fuego se forme en su mano. Itachi hizo lo mismo, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entre.

Sasuke se adentró al oscuro pasadizo bajando con cuidado por las escaleras, y su hermano le siguió, cerrando tras sí la puerta. Susurró unas palabras en latín que Sasuke jamás había escuchado, y le dio el alcance cuando su hermano ya había llegado a una pequeña plataforma. Tomó la delantera y Sasuke lo siguió sigilosamente.

El menor de los Uchiha examinaba con sus ojos oscuros las paredes de aquel pasadizo. Estaban ligeramente húmedas y cada cierta distancia, estaba pintado el símbolo de su clan. Estaban descendiendo en círculos y no sabía con exactitud cuánto habían bajado, pero se había empezado a marear ligeramente.

Finalmente, vio que las escaleras empezaban a iluminarse tenuemente, indicando que ya estaban llegando al lugar que Itachi le mostraría. Era una pequeña sala, iluminada únicamente por unas antorchas. _¿Quién se encarga de mantenerlas prendidas?_, no pudo evitar pensar.

– Es un hechizo. Cortesía de los Yamanaka y un poco de nuestro chakra. – le respondió Itachi, leyéndole la mente. – A lo que venimos.

En el fondo de la sala había un gran baúl de madera. Itachi sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su jean y abrió el baúl. Sasuke miró asombrado la cantidad de armas que guardaba aquel pequeño mueble: espadas, dagas, armas de fuego, granadas… Incluso habían pequeñas botellitas con venenos y otras botellas más grandes con agua bendita.

– Están en el Castillo de la Luna. – le informó Itachi

– ¿El castillo que mandó construir Madara cuando lideraba el clan?

– ¿No te parece curioso que hoy haya un eclipse lunar?

Tras equiparse de pies a cabeza con la mayor cantidad de armas posibles, subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Itachi y ordenaron todo para que nadie sospeche nada. Cerraron la puerta de metal con cuidado y colocaron la alfombra roja sobre ella. Sasuke empujó el librero a su lugar mientras que Itachi afilaba su espada favorita.

– Vamos.

Bajaron silenciosamente por las escaleras y se escabulleron por la cocina. Si su madre se enteraba, lo más probable era que no los dejase ir. Se subieron rápidamente al carro azul de Itachi y tomaron el desvío de la carretera.

– Le diré a Naruto que nos dé el alcance allá.

No esperó la respuesta de su hermano y rápidamente tecleó en su celular, mandándole el mensaje a su mejor amigo. Éste le respondió enojado, diciéndole que su mensaje lo había distraído mientras trataba de pasar de nivel en el videojuego con el que últimamente se había obsesionado. Pero cuando Sasuke le volvió a mandar otro mensaje con las palabras "HINATA" y "PELIGRO" en una misma oración, Naruto contestó diciendo que ya estaba en camino.

.

Una sirvienta le terminó de abrochar el vestido crema a Mebuki, y ella le sonrió agradecida. La humana hizo una ligera reverencia para retirarse, mientras que la mujer se colocaba un poco de perfume en su cuello. Quería verse bonita en aquella noche tan especial. Los Uchiha los habían invitado a su mansión para una cena, y ella no dudaba que los planes de un futuro compromiso sería el tema principal a tratar.

No podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Su princesita se había convertido en una hermosa doncella y estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Su novio –Sasuke Uchiha– era aquel jovencito callado y caballeroso que alguna vez había ido a tomar el té con ella y Mikoto, cuando Sakura recién había nacido. Había notado aquel brillo en sus ojos cuando vio a su pequeña por primera vez, ese brillo que nunca se repite y que se muestra cuando has encontrado a aquella persona especial.

Se colocó los zapatos y bajó a la sala. Su esposo la estaba esperando con una brillante sonrisa. Se veía realmente guapo.

Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba por ningún lado. Estaba segura de haberle avisado acerca de la cena. Había deseado que ella le llame para que la ayude a alistarse, pero no había sido así. Pensó que tal vez, alguna de sus amigas le ayudaría. Aún así, no había sentido otra presencia semi-demoníaca a parte de la de su esposo y su hija. Le pareció un poco extraño.

_Será mejor que vaya a su habitación y le pase la voz. Los Uchiha odian la impuntualidad_, pensó Mebuki. En pocos segundos, llegó a la puerta amplia de su habitación y tocó dos veces. No escuchaba ninguna canción siendo escuchada fuertemente al otro lado, por lo que le pareció aún más extraño.

No quiso hacerlo –porque odiaba violar la privacidad de su hija-, pero no tuvo otra opción. Giró el pomo de la puerta lentamente y la empujó. No había nadie. La habitación estaba intacta, como si ella a penas hubiese salido. Aún podía respirar su aroma. Y el de otras chicas también. _Una Yamanaka y una Hyuga_, las identificó rápidamente.

Vio un pedazo de papel doblado delicadamente sobre su cama. Algo le decía que ese papel era para ella. Se sentó al borde del mueble y tomó el papel entre sus manos. Lo abrió y le dio una rápida leída. Decía que tenía algo importante que hacer y que volvería antes del alba. Pero lo que más le alegró el día fueron las palabras que ella colocó al final: "Los quiero mucho".

Supuso que sería una fiesta o una reunión súper importante con sus amigas.

Suspiró profundamente y regresó a la sala. Kizashi la miró preocupado, buscando a Sakura. Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Él la entendió. Tomó su brazo y su mayordomo los acompañó hacia la puerta principal. El reporte del clima había anunciado que tal vez llovería aquella noche, por lo que les entregó su paraguas. Hideki le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del auto negro a Mebuki y le entregó las llaves a Kizashi.

Kizashi presionó el acelerador y el auto se perdió rápidamente por el bosque.

.

Mikoto y Fugaku recibieron al matrimonio Haruno con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros. El chofer de los Uchiha se ofreció a estacionar el carro en un lugar más seguro y sin dudarlo, Kizashi le entregó las llaves de su preciado Mercedes. Los invitaron a pasar a la amplia sala de la mansión, mientras esperaban la cena. Mebuki y Mikoto charlaban amenamente acerca de las nuevas tendencias de moda para aquella primavera, mientras que Fugaku y Kizashi comentaban las nuevas cifras de actividad demoníaca en la ciudad.

– ¿Y Sakura? – preguntó Mikoto preocupada, notando la ausencia de su futura nuera.

– Se le presentó un pequeño inconveniente y lamentablemente no pudo venir con nosotros. – se disculpó Mebuki un poco avergonzada.

– Al parecer se han puesto de acuerdo, porque Sasuke e Itachi también tuvieron que salir. – respondió Fugaku.

– Y pensar que hace un par de siglos eran a penas un par de críos… – suspiró nostálgicamente Mikoto.

Una señora de mediana edad se acercó a Mikoto y tras hacer una ligera reverencia ante el resto de presentes, le susurró unas palabras en el oído. Mikoto asintió con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y cuando la señora se retiró, anunció que la cena ya estaba servida en el comedor.

– Sé que solo nos alimentamos de sangre, pero Mikoto insistió en que preparen un poco de comida humana para usar los platos que nos mandaron de París. – confesó Fugaku.

– Esperamos que la pasta no sepa muy insípida para ustedes.

– Hmm… ¡Pasta! – exclamó con alegría Kizashi. – Hace mucho que no comemos pasta… ¿Cierto, querida?

Y Mebuki no pudo decirle que no. La última vez que habían comido pasta fue cuando fueron de emergencia a Roma, por una misión de rescate. Había resultado exitosa, y aprovechando la situación, comieron pasta en un lujoso restaurante. No había estado tan insípida como pensaron.

.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó Karin sin rodeos. La idea era que Sakura venga sola. No contó con que sus amiguitas se unan al juego. Eso no le convenía. Akira se enojaría con ella.

– Notamos una gran presencia de actividad demoníaca por aquí. ¿Tú no la has sentido? – le preguntó Ino sospechosamente.

– Deberías de dejarle eso a los ANBU. – respondió Karin escuetamente.

Una Sombra alta surgió tras ella. Medía unos tres metros y sus dientes puntiagudos estaban dirigidos hacia las tres chicas. Karin no se movió ni un centímetro. El grandulón solo se encargaría de los restos. Aún así, su mano se movió inquietamente hacia la bomba de agua bendita que tenía escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– Sakura será la única que entrará al castillo.

El demonio gruñó fuertemente, poniendo alertas a Hinata e Ino.

– Estaré bien. – les aseguró antes de voltear y mirarlas con complicidad.

Ellas asintieron lentamente, siguiéndole la corriente y se alejaron un poco. No entrarían en acción hasta que ella se pierda por el pasillo. Ino escondió su mano tras su espalda, buscando una bomba de agua bendita. Hinata hizo lo mismo, buscando su espada preferida.

– Encárgate de que no entren. – le ordenó Karin al oscuro demonio.

La sombra la miró despectivamente, pero se quedó fijamente en su lugar.

Ino mantuvo su mirada fija en el pasillo principal alumbrado meramente por antorchas. Cuando perdió rastro de la cabellera rosa de Sakura al girar en una esquina, miró inmediatamente a Hinata. Ella asintió sin decir nada y se alejó un poco más. Ino, en cambio, se acercó peligrosamente al demonio y con fuerza lanzó la bomba de agua bendita que había tenido escondida.

El demonio se desvaneció de la entrada con un grito ensordecedor. Ino hizo una mueca, pero corrió hacia el pasillo principal seguida inmediatamente por Hinata. Agradeció mentalmente haberse puesto sus botas militares negras y no sus zapatos de tacón. Su cabello rubio se mecía traviesamente en su espalda, a pesar de tenerlo atado en una alta cola de caballo.

No tardaron mucho para toparse con una pared, que indicaba el final del pasadizo. El castillo estaba en un profundo silencio, por lo que no sabían si Sakura había tomado el camino izquierdo o derecho.

– Yo tomaré el derecho. – dijo Hinata.

– Yo, el izquierdo.

Las dos chicas asintieron y se dieron una última mirada que claramente decía: _Ten cuidado._

_._

_._

_5 de febrero del 2015_

_Nuevo capítulo :D Espero que les haya gustado. Nos acercamos cada vez más al final. Se revelarán muchos secretos, así que... ¡Prepárense!_

_._

**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindo! síguelo", etc) **

**.**

***Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo***


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**.**

_*Las cosas más terribles que hacen los hombres, las hacen en el nombre del amor*_

**.**

**Capítulo XV**

**Decisiones**

**.**

Sasuke jamás pensó que su hermano excedería los límites de velocidad. Pero en aquella ocasión tal vez sí fue necesario. Suplicaba internamente que pasaran desapercibidos. A las justas habían podido salir de su casa sin ser descubiertos. Si su madre se enteraba de lo que estaban a punto de hacer –o intentar hacer– los castigaría por una eternidad. O incluso más. Agudizó su oído, para detectar rápidamente el sonido de alguna sirena. Para su suerte, no escuchó ninguna.

Divisó un carro extrañamente familiar estacionado en la entrada del castillo. Sentía el aura de Sakura muy cerca. _Está aquí_. No lo preguntó ni lo dedujo. Lo supo en aquel momento. Había temido que eso ocurriera, pero ya era muy tarde para evitarlo. Tendría que entrar y salvarla.

Con una pequeña maniobra, Itachi se estacionó al costado del carro –que Sasuke inmediatamente reconoció– de Ino. Bajaron velozmente e inspeccionaron el área. No había nadie cerca, pero –a parte del aura de Sakura– Sasuke sentía unas auras oscuras ocultándose en el castillo. Algo también le decía que había actividad demoníaca, incrementándose cada minuto que pasaba. Miró el cielo y sus orbes se toparon con un eclipse lunar en proceso. Y sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

– Naruto debería de estar aquí. – murmuró Sasuke, casi para sí mismo.

– ¿Me llamabas?

Su rubio amigo aún estaba en su forma de lobo. Aún así, el Uchiha notaba un brillo bastante familiar en sus ojos. Era el mismo brillo que tenían sus ojos azules cuando se burlaba de él en su forma humana. A Itachi se le escapó una pequeña risa y su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada. Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda y sus ojos observaron a Naruto con seriedad. No había que perder el tiempo.

– Te traje esto.

Sasuke le tiró un par de prendas y Naruto las cogió en el aire con el hocico. Aterrizó tras el auto de Itachi. A los pocos segundos, se acercó a ellos ya en su forma humana y vestido.

– La puerta principal está cerrada. – señaló el rubio.

– ¿Qué esperabas, idiota? ¿Qué nos esperen con las puertas abiertas? – preguntó irónicamente su mejor amigo.

– Sasuke. Naruto. – Itachi los llamó seriamente. – Déjense de bromas si quieren rescatar a sus chicas.

Se acercaron al castillo y subieron las escaleras para toparse con una gran puerta de madera. Sería complicado entrar por ahí. Sabían que Madara no era un tonto y seguramente había mandado a desarrollar un hechizo para poder abrir esa puerta. Bajaron las escaleras, pero esta vez se dirigieron hacia uno de los altos muros del castillo. Itachi sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo extendió sobre la tierra.

Estaba escrito completamente en latín. Sasuke no entendía qué haría él con algo como eso. Las letras del pergamino empezaron a cambiar de posición cuando Itachi leyó en voz alta la primera frase escrita del pergamino.

– Omnia habent ordinem*

Las letras dejaron de moverse y se formaron de tal manera que dejaron un círculo en blanco al medio del pergamino. Itachi susurró unas palabras más en latín y una varita de madera apareció en el círculo.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

– Un pequeño regalo de los Yamanaka. Me concede un solo hechizo.

No había tiempo que perder. La punta de la varita empezó a brillar. Itachi la cogió del otro extremo con cuidado y se acercó a la pared, para trazar un círculo en ella. Cuando Sasuke empujó el círculo trazado, éste cedió.

– Entrar fue más fácil de lo que pensé. – admitió Naruto, cuando los tres se adentraron al castillo.

Se encontraron en un pasillo y a unos metros, se encontraba una entrada. Tenían tres opciones. Se miraron mutuamente.

– Yo iré a la derecha. – Sasuke dijo primero.

– Yo iré a la izquierda. – Naruto dijo después.

– Yo tomaré la entrada.

.

Las paredes del castillo retumbaban cada cierto tiempo, pero por el momento estaba en completo silencio. Sakura seguía a Karin por detrás. Nunca había estado ahí. Después de bajar y subir escaleras por doquier, entrar y salir de pasillos casi interminables… Sólo habían hecho que se familiarice más con el lugar. Al parecer Karin no solo aparentaba ser un poco tonta, verdaderamente lo era.

Giraron en una esquina, y tal como Sakura lo predijo, llegaron de nuevo al hall principal.

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Karin? ¿Tan desesperada estás porque Sasuke te dé algo de atención?

– Cállate. No lo entenderías…

No. Ella no lo entendería jamás. Era algo más que tener a Sasuke de su lado. Simplemente no era justo. Ella había estado ahí desde siempre. Había crecido en Hinomachi, nunca había abandonado la ciudad. Se había ganado una reputación ella sola. En cambio, Sakura…

– ¿No entiendo qué? Has dejado que te manipulen.

– ¡No lo entenderías porque siempre lo has tenido todo! – chilló Karin, finalmente enfrentándola con la mirada.

La odiaba. La odiaba tanto. Ella había llegado, pretendiendo ser una estúpida humana… ¡Cuando en realidad había escondido tantos secretos! Se había robado a Sasuke, el chico que había amado inconscientemente desde que lo conoció. Se había robado su reputación. ¡Ahora toda la secundaria la amaba repentinamente!

– ¿Todo? Cuando desperté del coma, lo único que sentí era un vacío. No sabía quién era exactamente, me mintieron durante diecisiete años. Me mudo a una ciudad completamente desconocida y me dicen que soy otra persona, que me habían raptado y inducido a coma por más de dos siglos.

– Basta, Karin. Tu trato solo consistía en traerla. – interrumpió una voz extrañamente familiar para Sakura. – Puedes retirarte.

Karin asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se desvaneció en el aire, tras murmurar un par de palabras en latín.

Akira estaba recostado contra una alta puerta de madera. No la había visto anteriormente. Lo miró furiosamente. Por su culpa había sentido ese vacío por tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había matado a toda su familia? ¿Por qué la había alejado de sus padres?

– No hay tiempo para preguntas, Yumi.

– Mi nombre no es Yumi. – respondió ella, inmediatamente. – Hiciste un buen trabajo tratando de esconderlo, Akira.

– Es bueno que me trates con tanta familiaridad, _Sakura._ – dijo con sorna. – Porque seremos aliados de ahora en adelante, ¿lo sabías?

– ¿Y qué si me niego? ¡Exijo una explicación! – exclamó.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de que le sigan escondiendo más secretos, cansada de que la subestimen.

– Me temo que tendrá que ser después, querida.

Sakura desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia la nueva figura que surgía al costado de Akira: Madara Uchiha. Él había sido quien mandó la petición para matar a su clan. Al ser rechazado, lo había hecho por su cuenta con un poco de ayuda.

Ella sacó su espada y se puso en posición de ataque, como su verdadero padre le había enseñado. Tanto Akira como Madara la miraron burlones, tras invocar un par de demonios de clase S. Sakura miró desafiante a los demonios y se lanzó hacia a ellos. Se movía con gracia mientras atacaba sin piedad a las bestias que trataban de acercársele.

– Dulces sueños, Sakura. – escuchó a Akira murmurar, tras aparecer repentinamente a su espalda. La golpeó en la nuca y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente. Perdió el conocimiento por completo.

.

Hinata corría lo más rápido que podía por el pasillo. Llegó a una esquina y sin pensarlo, giró sus pies para tomar el nuevo pasillo que surgía. Siguió corriendo, esta vez activando el Byakugan por unos momentos. No podía identificar ninguna fuerza demoníaca cerca. Desactivó el Byakugan, pero no se detuvo. Desvió la mirada del camino por unos momentos, y se chocó con algo. O mejor dicho, alguien.

– ¿Hinata?

Tomó la mano que le ofreció la persona con la que había chocado y deseó que la tierra la trague cuando identificó a aquella persona. Naruto la miraba preocupado, pero a la vez con un poco de alivio. No supo interpretar muy bien su expresión. Pero se alegró mucho de verlo sano y salvo.

– Naruto… – susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó el rubio. – ¡Es peligroso!

– Sakura está en problemas. Tenía que venir a ayudarla. Ino también vino.

El siguiente movimiento la sorprendió. Naruto la atrajo a sus brazos repentinamente y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Acarició sus brazos, estaban tibios. Comparándolo con ella, el cuerpo de la Hyuga estaba frío. Eran opuestos, después de todo. Sol y luna. Enemigos desde siempre. Y a veces simplemente quería olvidarlo, porque lo amaba tanto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas inconscientemente. Le dolía mucho. Porque sabía que nunca podría estar con él. Él era una criatura del día. Ella una criatura de la noche.

Y Naruto estaba muy consciente de ello, pero no le importaba.

– Te prometo que resolveremos esto juntos. – besó sus labios ligeramente. – Pero primero debemos de ayudar a Sakura.

– Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario, Hinata. – le respondió él, con una sonrisa. – Vamos.

Y ella no se quejó cuando él la tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr.

.

La cena no estaba tan mal. Los platos de Mikoto eran verdaderamente bonitos y había valido la pena usarlos en aquella ocasión. Conversaban de temas triviales, ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión. Pero Mikoto notó a su esposo extrañamente tenso. Algo le pasaba, algo le estaba ocultando. Y si había algo que la señora Uchiha detestaba eran los secretos.

Fugaku notó el aura de su esposa empezar a alterarse. Supo que no podría esconderle nada. Tal vez había sido muy obvio. Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? Sus hijos y los hijos de sus amigos estaban en peligro. Debió haber entregado a Madara a la justicia antes de que la maldad termine de carcomer su corazón. Debieron haber rechazado a Akira cuando postuló como representante de su propia raza.

Suplicó internamente para que no fuera tan tarde aún. Confiaba en sus hijos. Confiaba en Sakura y en la profecía.

– ¿Sucede algo, cariño? – le preguntó Mikoto, con su voz terriblemente dulce.

– Los niños no están en ninguna fiesta ni algo por el estilo. – terminó confesando Fugaku, con un largo suspiro.

– ¿A-A que te refieres, Fugaku? – preguntó Kizashi muy preocupado.

Mebuki se puso de pie sin pensarlo. No abandonaría a su hija una vez más. No soportaría el perderla de nuevo. Si tenía que morir, ella tendría que morir en sus brazos.

– Mebuki-chan… – la llamó su esposo cariñosamente. Le tomó de la mano y le hizo sentarse. – Confío en mi hija y en los Uchiha. Sé que vencerán a aquella fuerza maligna que ha estado causando tanta conmoción últimamente.

– Mikoto, llama a Shisui y dile que vaya a revisar la zona. Si piensa que necesitan refuerzos, que los envíe.

Confiaba en su sobrino y sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, sabía que sus hijos y Sakura no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Si no fuese así, él mismo habría ido a arreglar cuentas con Madara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había luchado, pero eso no significaba que no estaba listo para hacerlo en el momento que lo requería. Y aún más si se habían entrometido con su familia.

Mikoto marcó rápidamente el teléfono de su sobrino y salió al balcón para comunicarle las indicaciones de su esposo.

– Sakura-chan estará bien. – le aseguró Kizashi a Mebuki, aún sin soltar su mano. – Y si las cosas se salen de control, yo mismo iré a salvarla.

– No creo que Sasuke se quede de brazos cruzados, Kizashi. No por nada ha sido entrenado por mí. – dijo Fugaku, orgulloso de su hijo.

.

Sakura se levantó aún somnolienta al escuchar voces discutiendo. Se removió incómoda en el sofá de terciopelo rojo y lentamente se puso de pie, aún con los ojos cerrados. Se restregó los párpados ligeramente y finalmente revelaron sus orbes esmeralda. Inmediatamente, éstos examinaron el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Era un gran salón, iluminado por antorchas. Estaba vacío, a excepción de una mesa de madera en el medio del lugar y un librero inmenso. Pudo ver el eclipse desde el gran ventanal que estaba encima de ella. Sintió un poco de frío cuando una ligera corriente de aire se coló por aquella ventana.

Fue ahí en donde se percató de su vestimenta. No sentía las dagas en sus botas –ni siquiera tenía sus botas, estaba descalza–. Tampoco el peso de sus espadas en su espalda. La habían despojado de sus pantalones favoritos, blusa a cuadros roja y su casaca de cuero negra. Y de todas sus armas. En cambio, estaba usando un vestido blanco.

– Oh, Sakura. Qué bueno que ya estás despierta. Justo estábamos conversando acerca de ti… – comentó Madara, acercándose a ella.

– ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué demonios están planeando?

– Te necesitamos para una tarea muy importante, Sakura. – le respondió Akira, apareciendo tras ella.

– ¿Una… tarea importante? – preguntó ella sin comprender a qué se referían exactamente.

Akira soltó una ligera carcajada ante su inocencia. Al parecer, ella no tenía ni idea de su verdadera naturaleza, del verdadero poder que ella poseía. De lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Su risa murió inmediatamente.

– Tú eres la Elegida. – le confesó Madara seriamente.

– ¿La Elegida? – notó que hizo un ligero énfasis en la segunda palabra. Dedujo que era una palabra importante, pero desconocía su verdadero significado.

– Eres la Elegida, Sakura Haruno. La única que puede abrir las puertas del Infierno y definir nuestro destino maldito, el destino de los semi-demoníacos. Tú eres nuestra esperanza.

No pudo evitar recordar aquel libro que revisó el primer día de clases en Hinomachi. Había visto una chica muy parecida a ella y bajo del dibujo, estaba su verdadero apellido: Haruno. No había tenido tiempo de leer lo que decía abajo, pues estaba en latín y ver aquello la había perturbado un poco.

Aquel dibujo lo habían hecho siglos antes de su nacimiento, pero era un retrato suyo. Ella era la chica de la Profesía. Ella sería quien lo cambiaría todo, para bien o para mal.

– Abrirás las puertas del Infierno para así poder exterminar a los humanos, aquellos seres tan repugnantes, y demostrarle a nuestro Creador que no deberíamos de escondernos como ratas. Todo lo contrario, somos seres superiores. Deberíamos de gobernar este planeta, no ellos. Los humanos siempre lo han arruinado todo desde un comienzo.

.

*Todas las cosas tienen un orden

.

_18 de febrero del 2015_

_Lentamente nos vamos acercando al final... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :)_

.

_**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindooo! síguelo", etc)**_

_**Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo**_


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**.**

_*El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones y el cielo de buenas obras*_

_._

**Capítulo XVI**

**Infierno**

.

_Ahora solo tengo que confiar en que no fue una farsa y que en serio se van a deshacer de esa tonta. Ya me ha arruinado los planes por mucho tiempo, _pensó Karin. Había dejado su cartera en una de las habitaciones y tenía que ir por ella. Casi la deja. Las palabras frías de Akira la habían asustado un poco.

Subió las angostas escaleras rápidamente. Tendría que pensar en una excusa para cuando regresase a casa. Había salido sin avisarle a su madre y lo más probable era que estuviese muy preocupada por ella. Tal vez podría decirle que Tayuya había tenido un problema y era la única que podía ayudarla. _Sí, eso suena lo suficientemente creíble_.

Siguió corriendo. Era la tercera puerta de aquel pasillo. Pero no contó con chocarse con Sasuke Uchiha en su búsqueda.

– ¿Sa-Sasuke? – preguntó sin entender por qué él estaba ahí.

Conocía la mente de Sakura lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella jamás le diría a Sasuke que se encontraba en peligro. Entonces, ¿cómo él se habría enterado de los planes de Akira y Madara? ¿Habría hecho sus propias investigaciones?

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Era muy sospechoso. Nunca había tratado con ella, pero desde lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Ino la había evitado a toda costa. Sabía que se traía algo en manos; y que no solo perjudicaría a Sakura, sino a él también.

– Sasuke, yo… Yo quería decirte algo…

Sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas. Estaba muy nerviosa. Con Sakura fuera del mapa, sus oportunidades se triplicaban. Él estaría muy adolorido por su pérdida, pero ella se encargaría de reanimarlo. Y conocía una manera muy buena para hacerlo. Estaba muy seguro de que Sasuke era un dios en la cama, pero que por la mojigata de Sakura no se habían besado más que como unos niños. Ella le conduciría por el camino del sexo, del placer. Lo haría sentirse completo.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó él, impaciente por irse. No podía quedarse a charlar con ella como unos viejos amigos. Tenía que rescatar a su novia. Un ángel caído con completo de dios y su sádico tío la tenían bajo sus garras. No podía perder el tiempo con estupideces.

– Tú me gustas, Sasuke. Me gustas muchísimo. Creo… Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

¿Karin –la chica con una reputación de zorra– le estaba diciendo que le gustaba? ¿La chica que había tratado de herir a su propia novia?

– No correspondo tus sentimientos. Amo a otra persona. – respondió escuetamente.

– ¿Por qué siempre la eligen a ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¡Soy más bonita, tengo más experiencia-!

– Lo siento. – murmuró un poco confundido, por su respuesta.

– ¡No! ¡No lo sientes! ¡Sientes lástima! ¡Yo no quiero tu lástima! – chilló Karin.

Desenvainó la espada y lo atacó sin pensarlo. Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de matarlo, al igual que a Sakura. ¿Cómo se atrevía decir aquello? Gracias a su Sharingan, Sasuke logró esquivar el ataque. Pero no contó con que le vuelva a atacar y que la espada esté bañada en agua bendita. Karin logró hacerle un ligero corte en el brazo, pero era el agua bendita lo que le estaba preocupando.

Su piel le ardía tremendamente y no sabía cómo detener aquel dolor. Se estaba quemando.

Karin huyó, sin saber exactamente lo que había hecho.

Tenía que conservar la calma. Se recostó contra la pared y se sentó con cuidado. Si se movía mucho tal vez la quemadura se podría expandir. _Duele como mierda_. _Suigetsu tenía razón: está loca._

Escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos. Levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se toparon con la persona que menos se esperó. Su primo Shisui corría hacia él rápidamente.

– ¿Shisui?

– No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Debemos de irnos, ya.

Se arrodilló a su costado e inmediatamente empezó a vendar su brazo tras colocar un ungüento sobre la quemadura. No dejó de doler inmediatamente, pero sentía que su piel empezaba a recuperarse poco a poco. _¿Irnos?_ No podía irse en ese momento. No cuando su novia estaba ahí, con un par de locos sueltos.

– Sakura está en alguna de estas habitaciones. No me iré hasta encontrarla.

– ¿No lo comprendes, Sasuke? Esto sobrepasa nuestras capacidades. Estamos en una misión de emergencia. Tenemos que evacuar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles. Estoy seguro de que ya notaste el incremento repentino de actividad demoníaca. Los ANBU tomarán el control de esto.

– No dejaré la vida de mi novia en las manos de un ANBU. No pienso perderla una vez más. Una vez ya fue suficiente.

Sasuke miró a su primo fijamente por un par de segundos, y antes de que él le responda, salió corriendo en busca de Sakura.

.

Lo atacaron antes de lo previsto. Dobló en una esquina y esquivó una bola de fuego. Por algo esos demonios tenían aquel rango. No eran simples demonios que podía matar con una espada bendecida. No, necesitaba mucho más que eso. Necesitaba ser más rápido, predecir los ataques y defenderse a tiempo.

No logró hacer lo último, cuando la Sombra lo atacó por segunda vez. Pero no resultó herido. Se pudo cubrir el rostro a tiempo, pero ninguna bola de fuego o de cualquier otra naturaleza lo tocó. Inmediatamente escaneó el área con sus ojos rojos, en busca de algún otro enemigo o –tal vez– aliado. Y al parecer era su día de suerte, porque su mirada se encontró con una bonita bruja rubia que había congelado a las Sombras que lo estaban atacando.

Llevaba su hermoso cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo. En una mano llevaba su varita y en la otra un pergamino viejo. Estaba usando un ropa oscura, pero no podía negar que se le veía muy bien con aquellos colores. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de él, mirándolo interrogante.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Ino, sujetando firmemente su varita.

– Itachi Uchiha. – se presentó con una ligera sonrisa. – Gracias por salvarme…

– Ino, Ino Yamanaka.

– Gracias por salvarme, Ino. – dijo honestamente, con una voz aterciopelada.

Siguieron el camino en silencio. Ino tomó la delantera e Itachi se mantuvo tras ella, cuidando su espalda. Itachi no sabía que su hermano tenía amigas tan bonitas como ella. Tal vez, si salía vivo de esa –ahora tenía una razón más–… Podría invitarla a salir. No recordaba la última vez que había salido con una chica. Había estado tan enfocado en su misión que, durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de su ciudad natal, nunca se dio el tiempo de relajarse.

– Eres bonita…

– Lo sé. – respondió cortante. _Lo que me faltaba… Que el hermano de Sasuke vuelto a la vida, intente coquetear conmigo, _pensó la rubia frustrada.

– ¿Hay alguien más?

Su silencio lo dijo todo.

Itachi suspiró rendido. Lo debió haber sabido desde un principio. Hizo a un lado sus sentimientos y su corazón. Tenían algo más importante que hacer. Rescatar a su futura cuñada y patearle el trasero a unos viejos que querían controlar el mundo. Definitivamente era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Empezando por el hecho de que el castillo era inmenso y no tenía la más remota idea de dónde podría estar Sakura.

– Sabes quién es ella verdaderamente, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ino. Él notó un ligero tono de nostalgia al hablar.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Sakura es la chica de la Profecía.

¿La Profecía? Era un cuento que les contaban a todos los niños semi-demoníacos… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Les decían que una princesa de cabello rosado y bonitos ojos verdes vendría a cambiar el mundo. Su madre le había contado esa historia miles de veces a Sasuke y él cuando eran pequeños. Recordó que Sasuke decía que esa historia no tenía sentido porque una chica jamás podría cambiar el mundo. Recordó también que una vez, él comentó que Sakura coincidía con las descripciones de aquella chica. Sasuke se enojaba siempre, diciendo que Sakura sólo se ocuparía de ser su pareja; no de salvar el mundo.

– ¿No se te hizo sospechoso que la hayan raptado e inducido a coma por tanto tiempo?

Las cosas empezaban a recobrar sentido. Cuando había nacido Sakura, todos estuvieron seguros de que ella era la chica de la Profecía. La Elegida. Pero al parecer, otros tenían diferentes planes para Sakura. Tras la supuesta muerte de la última Haruno, todos perdieron las esperanzas acerca de la Profecía. Se dejaron de contar las historias acerca de esa bella heroína. Hinomachi y el resto de pueblos semi-demoníacos se olvidaron de aquella Profecía y le denominaron mito.

– Querían que el mundo se olvide de ella para poder usarla para sus propios planes.

– Exacto. Pero Sakura no iba a ceder tan fácil.

.

– Hemos esperado más de tres siglos para este momento. Este tipo de eclipse solo ocurre cada 5 siglos. Se ve tan perfecto… – Akira miró el eclipse casi completo por el gran ventanal. – Con este fenómeno, te volverás más poderosa y así podrás abrir las puertas del Infierno.

Hinata estaba casi sudando de miedo. Un mal movimiento y serían descubiertos. Gracias al hechizo de Ino que ella le había enseñado, había logrado entrar a aquel salón junto a Naruto completamente desapercibidos. Su invisibilidad solo había durado unos cuántos minutos. Estaban escondidos tras de un inmenso librero. Acomodaron imperceptiblemente los libros para poder observar la situación y hacer un plan. Ya habían avisado tanto a Sasuke como Ino. Deberían de estar pronto en camino.

– Llegué antes que Sasuke para salvar a su princesa en apuros. – susurró burlonamente el rubio.

– Ya casi está listo. – anunció Madara. – Necesitamos que la luz del eclipse te caiga directamente.

– Utiliza esto. – Akira le entregó un pequeño espejo a Madara y él lo tomó con cuidado.

Pero Naruto no contó con que Madara empiece a manipular el artefacto y uno de los primeros rayos de luz lleguen hacia ellos. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Sintió su respiración volverse errática. Hinata lo miró preocupada y apretó el agarre de sus manos aún unidas. Pero no fue suficiente.

Fue algo muy rápido e inesperado. Naruto se transformó, revelando la posición tanto de sí mismo como la de Hinata. Ya en forma de lobo, aulló fuertemente, rompiendo el espejo en la mano de Madara y el ventanal. Sakura miró aterrada cómo los trozos de vidrio caían sobre ella. No podía moverse. Estaba casi segura de que la luz del eclipse tenía algo que ver. Las cosas no podían acabar ahí. No cuando un par de psicópatas querían adueñarse del destino del mundo y estaba en sus manos el deshacerse de ellos.

Hinata corrió rápidamente hacia ella para empujarla a tiempo.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien, Madara? – farfulló Akira furioso. – Crees que esto solo es un juego, ¿verdad? Te di todo, ¿y así me pagas?

Madara lo miró desafiante, sujetando fuertemente una espada. Estaba más que listo para atacar al ángel y hacerlo trizas. Estaba harto de que le dé ordenes. No era un maldito perro. Era un vampiro legendario. Los humanos le temían.

– ¡Todo se ha arruinado! ¿No lo ves? La luz del eclipse hipnotizaría a Sakura y así estaría a mi merced. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No destruiría a los humanos primero. Mi plan era exterminar a todo tu clan antes que el resto. Por tu culpa me condenaron a vagar por la Tierra hasta el fin de mis días. Si tu jamás hubieses enamorado a mi hermana, ¡nunca me habrían separado de mi amada!

A Sakura se le había incrustado un vidrio en la pierna, y poco a poco dejaba de sentir su pie. Pero eso no le importaba. Miraba aterrada la escena. ¿Akira odiaba a Madara? ¿Qué significaba eso? Habían empezado a atacarse mutuamente, diciendo más incoherencias.

Hinata estaba tratando de sacarle el vidrio más grande que se le había incrustado y Naruto había salido corriendo para buscar a Ino. Ella era la única que podría ayudarla a quitar aquel vidrio y el resto de heridas más superficiales. Estaba más preocupada por aquel pedazo incrustado. Sakura estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y sentía sus niveles de chakra muy bajos.

– ¡Ya me cansé de sus mierdas! – chilló Sakura furiosa. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de Hinata. – No sé qué pasó entre ustedes en el pasado. ¡Pero no me importa! Esto termina aquí y ahora.

Sakura no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero escuchó a una suave voz en su interior y siguió sus instrucciones. Extendió sus brazos hacia delante y tras concentrar una pequeña cantidad de chakra, un portal empezó a abrirse. Pero no era un portal cualquiera. Akira y Madara lo identificaron rápidamente. Era un portal hacia el Infierno. Podían sentir sus interminables llamas a lo lejos.

Madara no era un tonto. Sabía las reglas del juego, a comparación de Akira. Tal vez había vivido menos tiempo, pero no había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Sabía que solo un ser semi-demoníaco podría viajar de la Tierra hasta el Infierno. Ni bien Sakura terminó de abrir el portal, Madara empujó a Akira por el portal.

Y éste se cerró sin dejar rastro. Como si jamás hubiera existido.

Hinata miraba sin creer aún lo que había ocurrido. Primero desvió su mirada hacia Sakura. Estaba parada en ambos pies, y el vidrio estaba en el suelo, la herida ya estaba cerrada en una limpia cicatriz. Miró a Madara, quien las observaba con superioridad.

– No creas que porque nos hiciste un favor, te vas a librar tan fácil de esta.

Había sentido a los ANBU y a sus amigos muy cerca. No pasó mucho para que entren en conjunto al salón, tumbando la puerta violentamente. Los ANBU se encargaron rápidamente de Madara, atando sus muñecas con unas esposas de chakra.

– Madara Uchiha. Estás bajo arresto por homicidio del clan Haruno y conspirar junto a Akira Yamashita.

Sasuke, Naruto –ya en su forma humana–, Ino e Itachi, en cambio, corrieron hacia ellas.

Ino abrazó fuertemente a Hinata. Había estado realmente preocupada por ella. Naruto e Itachi miraron a las dos chicas enternecidos.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura desesperadamente entre sus brazos. Ella también lo abrazó. Estaba muy asustada. No sabía con exactitud lo que había hecho, y tenía miedo de hacerle daño a sus amigos con los dones que había descubierto que tenía. Sasuke no dejó de abrazarla. Besó sus cabellos, su frente, sus párpados, su nariz… Y finalmente sus labios. Se sintió tan bien besarla y tenerla a su lado.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Tengo un poco de hambre, pero supongo que sí. Sí estoy bien. – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

– No es lo que una heroína diría después de salvar a una raza entera.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, pero Sasuke no replicó cuando ella se acercó a sus labios para besarse una vez más.

_._

_¿Fin?_

_._

_5 de marzo del 2015_

_._

_¿Quieren epílogo? Háganmelo saber en los comentarios :)_

_._

_**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindooo! síguelo", etc)**_

_**Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo**_


	17. Epílogo

**.**

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

**.**

_*Los finales felices no existen, porque las buenas historias nunca se acaban__*_

**.**

**Ep****í****logo**

**(Un año después)**

**.**

Ya eran las once y nuestro profesor de Anatomía Humana no estaba por ningún lado. Me pareció realmente extraño. Hiroshi Yamamoto era uno de los brujos más puntuales que conocía –después de Ino, por supuesto. Siempre estaba en el salón incluso antes de que sonase el timbre, organizando sus papeles o corrigiendo exámenes. Sus clases empezaban a la hora exacta: diez y media de la noche. Aunque era un poco gruñón, empezaba a extrañar su presencia silenciosa en la clase.

Charlaba con Ino acerca de las nuevas tendencias de la temporada. Ella se había adelantado –por supuesto– y estaba usando unas bonitas botas con una cartera a juego que había comprado por internet. Hablaba con ella tranquilamente. Ya no sentía un hueco en el alma; ya no habían tíos sádicos ni padres falsos o locas compulsivas. Akira estaba en el Infierno y Madara había sido reducido a cenizas. Incluso Karin había sido encarcelada por traición. Todo estaba bien, o al menos por el momento. Itachi siempre dice que cuando hay bondad en el mundo, también está la maldad. Siempre tiene que haber un equilibrio; porque si no, las cosas se pueden salir de control.

Miré a Sasuke de reojo. Creo que cada día está más... ¿Guapo? No. Era algo más que eso. Decirle "hermoso" sonaría un poco extraño. No sabía la palabra exacta. O tal vez, solo estaba cada día más enamorada de él. Sí. Tal vez era eso. Sasuke ocupaba mis pensamientos día y noche. Era un poco difícil de creer, porque nunca me imaginé a mí misma sintiéndome de esta manera.

– Buenos días. – dijo una voz bastante familiar.

Desvié la mirada hacia ella e inconscientemente pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos. No lo podía creer. Pensé que era un estúpido sueño. Pero no era así. Era una de las personas que más extrañaba de mi vida pasada, mi guía desde que recuperé la consciencia: Tsunade Senju. Pero, no lo entendía. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Acaso... Acaso también era una semi-demoníaca? Si era así, ¿qué había estado haciendo en mi antigua ciudad?

– Me llamo Tsunade Senju, y desde ahora en adelante seré su profesora de Anatomía Humana. El señor Yamamoto tuvo que dejar el país por razones familiares y me llamaron para remplazarlo. Espero que dediquen su cien porciento en esta materia y que nos podamos llevar bien.

Tsunade examinó el salón con sus ojos cafés y se detuvo en mí por unos segundos. Pero a mí, me parecieron horas. Esa mirada me lo dijo todo. _Te extrañé, mi pequeña Sakura. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti._ Le sonreí, dándole una cálida bienvenida. Iba a ser genial tenerla como mi profesora una vez más.

_¿Estás bien?, _resonó la voz de Sasuke en mi cabeza. Últimamente había desarrollado algunas técnicas nuevas con la ayuda de su hermano. Entre ellas, el poder hablarme pasando desapercibido. No era exactamente telepatía, porque yo no podía responderle. Aún así, asentí ligeramente al voltear a mirarlo. No quería que se preocupe. El ver a Tsunade de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, me había puesto un poco emocional.

– Abran sus libros en la página 97. Hyuga, empiece a leer.

Tsunade era muy distinta a Hiroshi. Hiroshi dictaba las clases de manera aburrida. Nos enseñaba los procesos de los diferentes sistemas en los cuerpos humanos, y nunca los logré a entender completamente. Con Tsunade era muy distinto. La clase fue muy dinámica. Contaba los procesos como si fuera una historia y nos usaba como ejemplo. Sasuke y yo, por ejemplo, fuimos un par de glóbulos rojos e Ino un glóbulo blanco.

– Y hasta aquí la clase de hoy. – anunció, segundos antes de que el timbre suene. – Que tengan un buen fin de semana. No se emborrachen, no fumen y usen condón.

– Me gustó esta clase. – confesó Sasuke, abrazándome por detrás.

– Estoy de acuerdo con eso. – dijo Ino, afirmando con la cabeza.

Sentí la mirada de Tsunade en mi espalda. Sabía que el estar ordenando papeles era para matar el tiempo. Teníamos que ponernos al día. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. La salida que Ino había planeado en grupo tendría que esperar un poquito.

– Tengo que hablar con Tsunade. Los alcanzo después, ¿sí?

Aún no había tenido tiempo de contarle toda mi vida anterior a Sasuke ni a Ino, pero ambos supieron que era importante. Él besó mi mejilla cariñosamente y deshizo el abrazo con lentitud. Ino me dio un ligero abrazo para tener "buenas vibras" y ambos salieron del aula junto a Neji y Hinata.

Tsunade tronó los dedos, haciendo que las puertas se cierren y que tengamos más privacidad. No pude aguantarlo más y corrí hacia ella para abrazarla. Las lágrimas, que con tanto esfuerzo había tratado de retener durante la clase, escaparon de mis ojos. Supe que no era la única llorando, cuando sentí mi blusa humedecerse. No pude evitar reír ligeramente.

– Mi pequeña Sakura... – me llamó con nostalgia. Se separó un poco para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente con ternura. Cerré mis ojos ligeramente ante el contacto. – Has crecido tanto... Eres una hermosa vampiro de un legendario clan. Sabes quién eres exactamente.

– Tsunade... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Es una larga historia, mi niña. – dijo tras un largo suspiro.

– Tengo tiempo. – insistí. Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Akira ya no estaba en la Tierra –mi único consuelo al no matarlo era el saber que se estaba pudriendo en el Infierno.

– Tu novio y tus amigos te están esperando.

– Estoy segura de que me podrán esperar.

Tsunade rodó sus ojos ante mi curiosidad y cerró los ojos brevemente. – La historia es larga, pero no quiero aburrirte. Yo tenía mis propias sospechas de que Akira te había raptado. Sabía que no podrías haberte desvanecido de la faz de la Tierra así por así. Tenías un gran don, Sakura. Anuncié mi renuncia en el Consejo, confesando que quería tomarme un respiro. Localicé a Akira en uno de sus viajes y lo seguí por mucho tiempo. Sabía que estaba escondiendo algo. Y supe que él te había raptado cuando un día llegó a una casa y te vi durmiendo en una de las habitaciones. Utilicé un par de trucos para poder introducirme en tu vida y así poder mantenerte vigilada. Sabía quien eras y el poder que albergabas en tu interior. Pero no estaba en mis manos decírtelo. Tú tenías que descubrirlo por tu cuenta.

– Todo aquel tiempo que estuve bajo tu tutela... ¿Lo hiciste para protegerme?

Ella asintió honestamente. – No podía dejar que te ponga un dedo encima. Sabía que él te utilizaría para su propios planes y no te dejaría cumplir tu tarea de equilibrar el bien y el mal en nuestro mundo. Pero no podía enfrentarme a él de una manera tan vulnerable. No quería ponerte en peligro. Si él me mataba, ¿quién te protegería? Él sabía que yo no era una humana ordinaria y que presentaba una amenaza.

– Por eso nos mudamos a Hinomachi... – las cosas empezaban a tener sentido ahora.

– Él sabía que yo no tenía planeado regresar a Hinomachi por un buen tiempo. Y el día en el que pondría tus poderes a su merced se acercaba más y más. Todo había estado planeado desde un principio.

– ¡Pero regresaste! – exclamé alegre, tomando firmemente sus manos y mirándola agradecida.

– Un viejo amigo me hizo reflexionar...

No pude evitar abrazarla de nuevo. La había extrañado tanto y me había hecho tanta falta... Había sido como una madre para mí aquellos dos últimos años. Akira viajaba constantemente, y ella había sido mi única compañía. Se quedó incontables veces en mi casa a dormir, viendo películas a mi lado o simplemente conversando.

– Basta de cháchara. Anda con tus amigos. Seguiremos hablando otro día. – me dijo, empujándome juguetonamente del salón. – Cuídate.

– Tú también, Tsunade.

Me despedí de ella con un último abrazo y salí corriendo hacia el campus. Estaba segurísima de que Ino estaría un poco enojada por haber retrasado su salida, pero había valido la pena.

– ¡Sakura! – mi rubia favorita me llamó, agitando fuertemente su mano para llamar mi atención. – ¡Por aquí!

– ¿Todo en orden? – me preguntó Sasuke, cuando finalmente llegué a donde estaban reunidos.

– Sí, todo en orden. – respondí con una sonrisa, besando sus labios ligeramente.

.

Me puse aquella cadena que encontré en el ático de mi antigua casa. Lo había tenido guardado todo aquel tiempo, pero sentí que debía de usarlo. Aún no sabía el significado de la palabra en latín que estaba tallada en el pequeño corazón. Me coloqué el vestido negro que había elegido para aquel día tan especial.

Aunque aún no me lo creía del todo, aquel día Sasuke y yo haríamos el intercambio de sangre. Era algo más que oficializar nuestra relación. Sería algo mágico, de eso estaba segura. Tomaríamos la sangre del otro para unirnos por siempre. Aunque el "por siempre" me aterraba un poco. ¿Sería capaz de amarlo por tanto tiempo? Mis padres ya lo habían hecho por muchos siglos... Pero, ¿yo también podría?

– ¡Sakura! ¡Ya es hora! – los gritos de Ino anunciando que ya era mi hora de bajar interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

_Basta de dudas. Amaré a Sasuke hasta el fin de mis días._

– ¿Emocionada? – me preguntó Hinata, acomodando un par de flores en mi cabello.

– Mucho. – confesé sonrojada. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

– Tu príncipe ya está esperándote.

Mis padres habían insistido en hacer la ceremonia en nuestra mansión. Habían mandado arreglar el jardín, y debo admitir que hicieron un trabajo increíble. El pasto, que por un largo tiempo estuvo descuidado, estaba perfectamente cortado y verde. Habían colocado un camino de luces en el suelo, con luciérnagas encerradas en frascos de vidrio, que me guiarían hasta el estrado en donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras. No había podido aguantar la tentación y estaba usando mis converse en vez de los zapatos que me había comprado mi mamá. Ino y Hinata rieron ante mis acciones. Las tomé del brazo y dejé que me llevaran al jardín lentamente.

Reconocí a algunas personas –a pesar de que estaban espaldas– charlando. Pero quien más me importaba de todas aquellas personas reunidas, era quien estaba al fondo esperándome. Me miró profundamente y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Mis amigas se dirigieron hacia sus lugares correspondientes y empecé a caminar con lentitud por el improvisado camino de luciérnagas. Todos me miraban y eso me hacía sentir nerviosa, pero el hecho de que Sasuke no dejó de observarme en ningún momento me hizo sentir mucho más segura. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y en ningún momento me atreví a mirar atrás.

– Te ves hermosa... – susurró él cuando finalmente llegué a su lado.

– ¿Están listos? – nos preguntó Fugaku, quien sería el encargado de la ceremonia.

Ambos asentimos. Honestamente, me sentía en una especie de trance. Escuchaba a Fugaku hablar, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. Sasuke apretaba mi mano, dándome a entender que él también estaba en las mismas. Solo me imaginaba a nosotros abrazados, viendo las estrellas. Pestañé lentamente y vi a Fugaku diciendo unas palabras en latín. _Está hablando acerca del amor que sentimos los Uchiha. Es algo muy especial para él, _dijo Sasuke en mi mente.

Fugaku nos miró el momento del intercambio. Estaba segura de que algo en mi cerebro había hecho clic y de pronto, todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. Sasuke me tomó en sus brazos con ternura. Me acomodó un pequeño mechón travieso tras mi oreja y las palabras que susurró contra mis labios me hicieron muy feliz.

– Te amo.

No fue un "te amo" cursi o sin sentido. Fue un "te amo" real. No hesitó en ningún momento. Lo dijo claramente solo para mí. Fue un "te amo" perfecto.

Y lo que pasó a continuación fue algo mágico. Sus labios besaron la piel pálida de mi cuello mientras que yo lamía la suya con la punta de mi lengua. Sus colmillos perforaron mi piel con mucho cuidado, y yo hice lo mismo. Él empezó a succionar mi sangre primero, pero yo empecé a hacerlo inmediatamente después. Ya había probado su sangre una vez, pero inconscientemente. No la había podido saborear. Pero aquel día, lo hice. Su sangre era la más exquisita que alguna vez había probado. Tenía un sabor ligeramente amargo, pero que luego lentamente se iba transformando en dulce conforme pasaba por mi garganta. Era delicioso.

Mis labios lentamente se alejaron de su piel y no pude evitar lamerme la comisura de la boca. Antes de poder decir algo, sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso profundo. Era un beso especial. Era un beso que gritaba un "¡Te amo!" a los cuatro vientos. Su boca acariciaba la mía, al igual que las manos que acariciaban mi espalda.

– Te amo. – le susurré yo, cuando nos separamos lentamente mientras que nuestros amigos y familia aplaudían felices.

.

Nuestros padres nos apoyaron desde un comienzo en nuestra relación. Aún así, sugirieron que empecemos a vivir juntos cuando hayamos terminado la secundaria. Era lo más apropiado. Yo aún no me sentía lista para vivir con él, a pesar de que lo amaba muchísimo.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no tuvimos nuestra primera noche juntos.

Los Uchiha tenían unos terrenos en lo más profundo del bosque. Habían elegido una pequeña casa para que pasemos la noche ahí y la habían arreglado. Itachi nos llevó hasta allá en su carro, tras despedirnos de todos luego de la pequeña ceremonia. El camino no fue tan largo como pensé, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

A pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, las circunstancias hacían que yo lo sienta como si en realidad lo fuera.

Había empacado algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila: mi cepillo de dientes, mi peine, una muda de ropa y una pequeña toalla. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a la casa y le dije a Sasuke que me iría a cambiar, solo encontré ropa interior de encaje. Y muy reveladora. No tapaba casi nada. Tenía que admitir que el colocarme esas prendas no solo excitaría a Sasuke, si no que también a mí. _Pero, ¿me tendría que quedar despeinada y usar la misma ropa todo el fin de semana?_

Mientras que sacaba las prendas que –seguramente– Ino había metido en mi mochila, un pequeño papel amarillo cayó de una de las bragas transparentes.

"Sakura, espero que te guste mi regalito ;) Utilízalos sabiamente. No te preocupes por el resto de tus cosas. Itachi las llevó y las dejó en la cocina.

Diviértete, pero no se olviden de utilizar condón. Estoy casi segura de que Itachi le llevó una caja de condones a Sasuke. Será suficiente, ¿verdad? Igual, creo que ha dejado unos más en la cocina y en el baño también.

Te quiero,

Ino"

Abrí el pequeño compartimiento que había en el baño y, en efecto, habían condones. Pero no eran condones comunes y corrientes, como había pensado. Eran de sabores. _Itachi, eres un jodido pervertido._

Suspiré profundamente y me lavé las manos. Tenía que apurarme. A Sasuke seguramente ya se le había bajado su erección. _Pero su pene se había sentido tan erecto cuando él puso mi mano sobre su pantalón..._

Nos habíamos toqueteado un poco al cerrar la puerta de la casa. Pero el vestido realmente me incomodaba. Le dije que me iría a cambiar, y él me respondió diciendo que me esperaría en el cuarto principal. Me guió hasta el baño y tras besarme tiernamente, se perdió por el pasillo.

Elegí un conjunto un poco revelador. Las bragas eran de una tela negra completamente transparente. Cuando Sasuke abriese mis piernas, vería mi intimidad completamente húmeda y lista para él. El sostén tenía detalles de encaje, pero prácticamente solo servía de soporte, ya que no escondía absolutamente nada. Sasuke podría ver mis pezones endurecidos. _¿Dónde mierda Ino había conseguido aquello?_ Me quité el vestido y mi ropa interior, para colocarme las prendas de lencería. Doblé el vestido y metí el resto de lencería en mi mochila. Tomé una respiración profunda y finalmente salí.

Avancé rápidamente por el pasillo, y examiné la habitación por la puerta entrecerrada para asegurarme de que Sasuke seguía ahí. Y creo que eso solo ocasionó que me ponga húmeda. Se había quitado su ropa, quedando únicamente en bóxers. Estaba echado sobre la cama, haciendo una pose inconscientemente sexy.

Empujé la puerta y caminé lo más sensual que pude hacia la cama. Él me sonrió ligeramente e hizo echarme a su lado. Acarició mi rostro sin dejar de mirarme, pero sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente cuando notó la cadena que adornaba mi cuello.

– ¿Dónde la conseguiste? – me preguntó sorprendido, tomándola delicadamente entre sus dedos.

– La encontré en el ático de mi otra casa... ¿Era tuya?

Estaba dispuesta a dársela si le pertenecía.

– No... Es tuya. Te la regalé por tu Iniciación. En ese entonces, me gustabas muchísimo y te lo di. – recordó con un poco de nostalgia, besando mi frente.

– ¿Qué significa la palabra en latín que está inscrita en el corazón?

– "Aeternum" significa "siempre". – me explicó. – Quería estar contigo para siempre. – confesó él un poco avergonzado. No pude evitar besar sus labios con ternura.

– Estaré contigo para siempre. – le aseguré con una sonrisa.

Esta vez, nuestros labios se encontraron. Fue un beso que yo disfruté muchísimo. Fue lento y profundo. Su boca encajaba perfectamente con la mía. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con delicadeza. Fuimos sentándonos para estar más cómodos, pero en ningún momento mis labios dejaron los suyos. Deshizo el peinado que me había hecho para la ceremonia, haciendo que mis cabellos caigan sobre mis pechos por acción de la gravedad. Sus dedos juguetearon con mi pelo mientras me besaba. Pero yo también quería mantener mis manos entretenidas con algo. Las llevé a su cuello y lentamente fueron ascendiendo hasta que se enredaron en su cabello azabache.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo-?

– ¿Ahora? ¿Está bien si lo hacemos ahora? – pregunté interrumpiéndolo ansiosamente.

– Sí. – susurró contra mis labios, para besarme una vez más.

Este beso fue un poco distinto. Fue lento también, pero un poco más apasionado. Sus manos habían dejado de jugar con mi cabello y se dedicaron a acariciar mi espalda. Sus dedos deshicieron el broche del sostén, para luego tirar la prenda por ahí. Sus manos rápidamente fueron a atender a mis pequeños senos y no pude evitar gemir cuando empezó a acariciarlos. Era una sensación indescriptible.

– Son tan... suaves... – murmuró entre beso y beso.

Me tumbó sobre la cama, y su boca descendió tortuosamente por mi cuello dejando un rastro de saliva y algunos besos en el camino. Me causaba un poco de cosquillas. Llegó a mis senos y besó tiernamente cada pezón que rogaba por un poco de atención. Mientras que apretujaba uno, chupaba y succionaba el otro. Era como un bebé que tomaba la leche de su madre. Y después de un rato, cambiaba de seno. Yo gemía por toda la atención que me estaba dando, mis manos aferrándose firmemente a las sábanas.

– Sa-Sasuke...

Lentamente, su boca y sus manos fueron descendiendo poco a poco. Su lengua se entretuvo un rato en mi ombligo y sus manos acariciaron mi torso. Hasta que finalmente, llegaron a mis bragas. Estaba realmente húmeda. Abrió mis piernas con delicadeza y se quedó observando mi intimidad. Estaba segura de que mi clítoris resaltaba tras aquella tela transparente.

– Estás mojada.

Asentí con la respiración entrecortada.

Para mi sorpresa, besó mi vagina por encima de la delgadísima tela. Gemí, no pude evitarlo. Besó mi monte de Venus también. Acarició mis muslos, y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a mis pies. Me miró por unos segundos desde aquella posición, sus pestañas largas casi ocultando sus hermosos ojos. Y empezó a ascender con lentitud, dejando besos y acariciando mis escuálidas piernas.

– Hueles tan bien. – me dijo cuando llegó nuevamente a mi intimidad y rozó su nariz contra ella, aspirando el olor que emanaba mi excitación.

Sus pulgares se engancharon en ambos extremos de mis bragas, para bajarlas por mis piernas pálidas lentamente. Pero, a comparación con el sostén, no lo tiró a un lado. Al contrario. Se llevó mis bragas al rostro e inspiró profundamente. Eso me excitó aún más. Dejó las bragas colgando en la cabecera de la cama y se acercó a mi rostro para besarme. Su erección –aún cubierta por los bóxers– rozó mi vagina, haciéndome estremecer involuntariamente.

Un par de dedos acariciaron mi vulva. Mi vagina chirriaba por lo mojada que estaba.

– ¿Estás lista? – me preguntó mirándome, sin dejar de acariciarme _ahí_.

– Sí...

Le ayudé a quitarse sus bóxers y la punta de su pene rozó mi entrada. Lentamente, se fue introduciendo en mí. A la mierda los condones. No estaba en mis días fértiles, y solo para prevenir me tomaría una pastilla. La sensación de su miembro dentro de mí era algo increíble. Poco a poco, nos fuimos moviendo.

– Un... poco más...

– Sa... ¡Sasuke!

Llegué un poco antes que él. Pero fue hermoso. La manera en que me había besado y tocado había sido mágica. Hasta entonces, solo habíamos hecho el amor de una manera fogosa y apasionada. Esa noche había sido distinto. Esa noche había sido algo muy especial.

Nos besando después de terminar. Yo estaba encima de él, y nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Nuestras respiraciones estaban acompasadas.

– ¿Para siempre, Sasuke.?

– Para siempre, Sakura.

.

_Ahora si..._

Fin

.

_26 de marzo del 2015_

Gracias. En serio gracias a todas las chicas que han comentado y animado a terminar esta historia. Particularmente a mí me gustó bastante, pero hubiera querido que tuviera más exito.

Esta escena de lemmon es una de las mejores que he escrito y realmente me siento muy orgullosa de ella. Espero que les haya gustado.

De nuevo, muchas gracias:

**Karina Diaz Uchiha**

**Dulcecito311**

**Erigarcia98**

**Yourdeathangel91**

**Dona**

**Helenasxs**

**luciana**

**Melilove**

**Juliasoant**

**Stranger from mars**

**Lums**

**Maferblack**

**Yomii20**

**.**

_Las invito a leer Irrompible, mi nuevo fic SasuSaku del 2015. Más información y el link en mi perfil._


End file.
